I Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You
by CharismaGirl
Summary: The war is over, Hogwarts has opened again. Hermione and Draco are head girl and boy. As soon as they see each other again, something has changed, in both of them My first fanfic so tell me what you think, but be nice. rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

The war was over; Harry had defeated the Dark Lord. The summer before the gang's final year at Hogwarts was mainly a time for the wizarding community to get back to normal. Harry went straight back the arms of Ginny, arms he missed so much. Ron embarked on a new relationship with Lavender. Hermione was just relieved that life was normal again; she could finally get back to her studies. Seeing her friends happy was enough for her.

Hermione was relaxing in her room, reading Hogwarts, A History again when a brown barn owl flew through her window and perched itself on the arm of her chair.

_Must be my school letter_, she thought. Opening the letter she found there to be two notes from the Headmistress. The usual book list and another, Hermione unfolded the letter not really expecting what she found written.

_Dear Miss Granger, _

_Due to your outstanding academic record I am delighted to inform you that you are this years Head Girl. You will therefore live this year in the Head's suite sharing common areas with the Head Boy. _

_I ask you to report to the Heads compartment to receive a list of your duties as well as the password to your dormitory; there you will also meet this year Head Boy._

_Congratulations _

_M. McGonagall _

_Headmistress_

Hermione didn't realize it but she was jumping around her room, she thought she might become head girl but didn't really pay too much thought to it, especially after the events of the summer.

Her first thought was _Who was Head Boy? Harry? _HARRY! It had to be him, she thought as she reached for her quill and parchment.

_Dear Harry_

_IM HEAD GIRL! I can't believe it! I know you must be head boy, who else it could be. Hope you (and Ginny) have enjoyed your summer, cant wait to see you all again I really miss you all!_

_See you on the train_

_Love as always _

_Hermione_

The next two days went by rather fast, now Hermione was on her way to catch the train to Hogwarts. Her mind was wondering she had heard from Harry that he was not Head Boy but Quidditch Captain, Ron wasn't Head Boy either.

"Harry! Ron! Ginny!" she screamed as she caught a glimpse of her best friends.

"Hermione!" they all screamed, each pulling her into a long tight hug.

"Hermione, I've missed you so much, so glad we are going back. It's been hard being the only girl around this two." Ginny said, not releasing Hermione from her embrace.

"Hey!" Harry and Ron said, "We've not been that bad! Have we?"

All four of them giggled making their was to the train,

"Ron, where's Lavender? She not with you?"

"No I'm meeting her on the train, she went away with her family for the summer after what, well, happened."

Ron like everyone else preferred not to mention the events of the summer; it was over now, time to move on.

Climbing aboard the train the foursome went to find a compartment. They eventually found one near the front of the train.

Harry and Ginny entered first,

"Guys I can't stay I have to go for my Head's meeting, but I'll come back later and we can catch up."

"Yeah, I better go find Lavender, won't be long" With that Hermione and Ron went the separate ways.

"Well that only leaves us two!" Harry said giving Ginny a smirk, she giggled and as Harry shut the door she flung her arms around him. They fell back onto the seats kissing passionately, as they had been doing since the moment the war ended.

Hermione made her way to the front of the Train, turning round only when she heard a girl scream,

"RON!" Hermione laughed, he found her then.

About five minutes later Hermione found the compartment with Hogwarts Head written in gold on the door.

Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door and entered.  
She didn't really know what or who to expect when she opened the door, but nothing could have prepared her for who she saw.

Draco Malfoy. Sitting, staring out of the window, his pale blonde hair falling into his eyes.

"Oh" she said a surprise even to herself.

Draco looked at her, she had never noticed his eyes before, and they were stunning. Her eyes glanced briefly over him. _HE _was stunning; he had really grown into himself over the summer. Quickly realizing the way in which she was thinking about Malfoy she snapped herself back to reality.

"Err, Hi, Congratulations" she quickly spat out.

He looked at her, simply nodded and returned his glaze to outside.

_Wow! _He thought _she's changed; she looks good, really good_

He stole another quick glance at her when she sat down opposite him, for a spilt instance they locked eyes then quickly returning their glances back to well anything else.

They sat in silence waiting for well, they didn't really know what. Then the door slid open and McGonagall walk through. Both Hermione and Draco stood up and greeted their Headmistress.

McGonagall started, "Congratulations to the both of you. Thank you for meeting me here. I would like to run through your duties."

Both Hermione and Draco looked at her, each stealing sideward glances the other.

"As you both well know, you will be sharing living quarters, separate bed chambers obviously. Secondly, on top of your regular academic work you will both patrol the school, I will leave it up to you how long you decide to patrol for but may I advise you to make a round at curfew.

Lastly, I know the history between the two of you. I would like you to put this behind you and set an example for the school."

Both nodded, if a little forcedly.

"That covers everything, oh, your password is 'DUMBLEDORE' please do not tell other students this, I am the only other in the school that will know this.

Any questions?"

Hermione and Draco both shook their heads. McGonagall stood, as did the two Heads,

"Right that is all you may return to your friends or say here. I shall see you at school"

With that the Headmistress left. Hermione and Draco just stood and stared at each other.

"So" Draco said breaking the silence.

"So, I guess we should learn to get along."

"Yeah, I guess so" _How did she become beautiful? Why am I thinking this? Stop it._

But he couldn't, for some reason he had become beautiful to his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione got their first.

"Well…I, erm, should be getting back." She too had noticed the new beauty she saw in Draco.

"Oh, erm, yeah see you later Hermione" _shit, why did I call her that?_

_He just called me Hermione!_

"Bye… …Draco" she replied, quickly exiting the compartment.

_What happened there? _Draco thought reverting his gaze back to the scene whizzing past outside.

Hermione was walking back to her friends, _what just happened? That was completely weird, he was actually civil._

She walked into the compartment where her friends were laughing and talking, Ron as usual was eating. She sat down next to them and joined in. She missed this so much; she loved her friends more than anything. However, she could not get her mind of Draco. He was different, she could see that instantly, his eyes _Wow his eyes! _

The train sped onwards to Hogwarts. They were nearly there ready to enjoy the feast and start what was going to be an interesting year. Interesting but peaceful and danger free.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Chapter Two

After what seemed an eternity of a summer, Harry, Ron and Hermione were sat back at their house table.

"I wish they hurry up and finish the sorting I am starving."

"Ronald, really, how can you be?" Hermione asked, she never knew how that boy could eat as much as he did.

The sorting was drawing to a close; Hermione was scanning the room, following the new students to their seats. Slowly her eyes met a certain tall and pale blonde boy. Her eyes lingered, his head was hanging, his floppy hair covering his face slightly.

_Wow, he is so handsome. _She said staring into his eyes, they looked different, Hermione couldn't quite put her finger on why they were but they were. They contained a world of thought, through the brilliance of his eyes she saw pain.

She didn't know how long she had been entranced by him. Suddenly she realised he was staring back into her own deep hazel eyes. But still her eyes lingered. She had no idea what was happening, why she was so entranced by the boy who for the past six years was her enemy.

The contact was broken with a sharp elbow making contact with her rib cage.

"Hermione" Ron whispered rather loudly, "Why were you starting at ferret?"

"What? I err, I wasn't! Be quiet Professor McGonagall is about to talk"

Hermione was thankful that McGonagall had stood up. Her eyes wondered back to Draco as the headmistress was talking to the students.

_Draco pull yourself together, stop staring at her…. But she's staring back… Why can't I stop…? I really don't need this now… But she IS beautiful; it's ok to look especially if she's looking back… Isn't it?_ Draco was wrestling with himself for a while, all the time staring back into those big hazel eyes, eyes that he had grown to really admire.

After the feast everyone went to the common rooms, Hermione said her goodbyes to her friends and made her way to her dorm.

"Dumbledore" she whispered talking through the portrait.

She looked round, it was wonderful, the common room had a huge fire place with couches set in front. Two desks on either side of the fire place. A stair case leading up to a balcony where she saw three doors. One had a picture of a lion, the other a snake. The middle door was presumably the bathroom.

She ran up the stairs and opened her door. Her room was wonderful, red and gold coloured the bed spread and pillows as well as the curtains. She had everything she needed in the room. She walked along the landing to the bathroom, remembering to knock she entered. Two sinks were set below a huge vanity mirror, spinning round she saw a swimming pool sided bath tub with well over fifty taps; a huge glass shower set in the corner. She was pleased. Hermione made her way back to her room, her things had already been brought up, glancing round her room again she noticed two glass doors leading to a balcony. Loving the thought of having her own balcony, she opened the doors, breathed in the fresh air and stepped out.

"OHHH!" she said suddenly. There was Draco standing looking over the school grounds.

_Our balconies are joined? _She thought.

"Hi" Draco replied without looking at her.

He hung his head suddenly, she noticed that he didn't walk with his head high anymore; he was almost withdrawn.

"Erm, Draco?" Hearing his name Draco suddenly spun around. Replying more harshly than he thought he would have.

"What?" Hermione was alarmed at this, stepping back slightly; she was unsure whether to continue but the words fell out of her mouth.

"I…err…just wanted to tell you that I was sorry about your parents." He raised his eyes to meet hers. "If ever you wanted to talk about it, then … well…you can to me…if you want that is"

He was shocked at these words. _Does she care?_ He thought. She looked deep into his eyes, which she thought was strange, her doing so and him allowing her too.

He didn't know what was happening; he didn't know what to do. He turned around and talked slowly back into his room. He shut the door and slowly lent against it.

_You idiot what you do that for?_ He didn't know why he lost his usual desire to berate Hermione, he almost felt bad for snapping at her.

_Does she care? Why? _

Hermione watched the blonde one walk back into his room. She hadn't seen him since early that summer, the final battle; he was standing next to his father and the Dark Lord, his mother not too far behind. It was just before the final showdown Draco broke ranks, stepping forward away from his father and leader.

Hermione closed her eyes as she remembered the Dark Lord demand her return.

"Draco, where do you think you are doing, Lucius! Your son!" the evil one bellowed.

She remembered as Draco turned to his parents, she saw then he had changed sides, the scenes that followed were most likely the cause of Draco's being withdrawn.

The Dark Lord had summoned his mother, telling Draco that she would suffer if he did not return, he looked at his mother and she screamed at him.

"DRACO RUN" with that his father had hit her and before she hit the ground her leader preformed the killing curse.

The same thing happened with his father, Hermione remembered him turning to see them both lying there next to their beloved leader, he turned and apparated next to Remus and from then one directed his spells to the Death Eaters.

Eventually she too returned to her room to unpack. After she had straightened her room to the way she wanted it she went to bed.

Her bed was so comfortable that she fell asleep almost instantly. Around 3am she woke to the sounds of screaming.

_What's going on? _She thought as she climbed out of her warm bed, grabbing her wand she stepped out from her room onto the landing; the screams were louder in here.

_Draco?_ Slowly walking towards his room she pressed an ear against it. The screams were definitely coming from his room. Wand at the ready she slowly opened his door; the events of the summer had acquired her new levels of braveness. Her eyes glanced quickly over the room. It was then she saw Draco bathed in moonlight, screaming and squirming in his bed. He was also crying, violently moving around his chambers. She could see the sweat glisten in the moon light. Hermione stepped back out onto the landing.

_What do I do? I can't leave him like that, no I can't. _Hermione was like that for near five minutes, closing her eyes tight when she heard the screams intensified. Her resolution was to go in and wake him.

She again opened his door and walked beside him gently putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Draco" she whispered

"Draco. Draco. Wake up." She said slightly shaking his shoulder, tears were beginning to well in the eyes, she didn't know what to do.

"Draco. Wake up" _You're scaring me_. She thought.

Shaking him harder, he suddenly woke, sitting bolt upright in bed, and breathing heavily he looked around to find Hermione.

"Draco?" she finally managed to get out.

"I'm sorry, I heard you screaming." He looked at her.

"Thanks" he replied breathlessly, watching her turn to leave. He really didn't want to be left alone again. He saw her leave…falling back on his bed his head was swimming with a million thoughts. Why did he suddenly care what she thought? He spent the rest of the night thinking about the way she looked at him. He knew one thing; he couldn't fall asleep again tonight.

………………………………………………………………………………………

**Thanks for your reviews. This is first fanfic, so let me know what you guys think.**

**Im not sure whether I'm a fan yet but lets just see how it goes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**Thanks for your reviews, id love more!**

**Hope you guys like this! Happy reading!**

**Chapter Three**

Hermione awoke the next morning still thinking about the nights events. She had heard nothing else during the night, he must have slept silently after she left but still she had a huge urge to help him. This too puzzled her, help Malfoy, it still didn't seem right but then she'd remember the night she saw him change.

Even Harry had acknowledged this change and at the ending of the final battle he commended Draco for his bravery and sacrifice.

Little did Hermione know, Draco had not slept silently, in fact he had not slept at all for the remainder of the night. She heard him walk to the bathroom whilst she was still lying in bed. She heard him turn on the shower.

Draco stood there, exhausted, hoping the water would wash away the effects of his nightmares. It didn't. The water made him feel more alive but he could not stop thinking about the previous night, he thought first of the nightmares which started soon after the final battle and the death of his parents. Then his thoughts turned to Hermione.

_She probably just wanted to you to shut up and stop being a baby so she could sleep_. He thought standing under the hot water, hoping to find some answers there.

_Come on snap out of it, she doesn't care about you, the son of Death Eaters. She hates you remember, you made her life hell one redeeming act doesn't change that. She doesn't care._

Draco slid down the shower until he was sat under the falling water. He never wanted to be like his parents, he was just too scared say contradict them. He knew he had to make a decision, even though it was late it had to be better than remaining on the side of the Dark Lord.

Draco had, ever since that night, struggled with his conscious, he had resolved to start over with life. Build bridges move on but mainly do something good with his life.

He saw this year as the perfect opportunity to do that, he had left his old life behind. He decided to concentrate on his studies, graduate and move away somewhere, where no one knew him as the son of Death Eaters.

After about thirty minutes, he picked himself up and stepped out of the shower into the foggy bathroom. Wrapping a big fluffy green towel around his waist he walked into his room. Seconds after shutting his door Hermione stepped out of her room and walked to the bathroom staring at the Head boy's room.

About an hour later on this hazily sunny Sunday morning, Hermione walked downstairs into the common room. There she saw Draco sat on the couch with a book resting in his hands.

Hermione looked at him,

"Hello Draco" she said quickly, he looked at her still unsure about why she was being nice to him.

"Good morning Granger." _Damn why did I call her that? _

Hermione looked at him whilst she sat down opposite him, using her wand to bring forth a book from the book shelf. And that's how they stayed for about an hour, until Draco forced himself to break the silence.

Without moving his eyes from his book he summed up the guts to open a conversation.

"Erm, Hermione…" he stopped when he saw her instantly look up at her and again he mustered all his courage to continue his sentence.

"I, well, I'm sorry if I woke you last night" he breathed deeply having used a vast amount of courage to say what he had been itching too.

"That's ok Draco." She paused not knowing whether to continue but with a deep breath she did.

"Were you ok? I mean it just seemed pretty intense. I was…erm… I was…well worried about you." She managed to get out slightly taken aback when she heard herself say these words.

Draco too was surprised at this statement; he looked at her, not really knowing what to say to the girl sat opposite him. He didn't have to say anything as Hermione filled in the silence.

"Look, as we are going to be spending a lot of time together, I just thought that if you were anxious about something you could talk to me." When she finished talking to her Draco just stared blankly at her,

_Say something then…_ She thought to herself.

"Why do you care? Why do you care about ME?" was his reply. Both were taken back by this

_Shit _was the only response Draco could come up with.

"I do care Draco. I know we've never got on, I know that you hated me, I know to you I'm inferior to all purebloods but this summer I saw what you did. I never hated you Draco, hate is a strong word, but I saw you change that night, I've seen you since and you have changed. There is something in your eyes that is different Draco; we are all stronger than we were before that night.

You are stronger than you were that night, more than you realise, we saw what you sacrificed for the light. I care simply because I can see something to care about."

Her words were not just a surprise to her but hit Draco hard. No one had ever said anything like that to him, friends or family, especially not family.

They sat in silence again, Hermione never dropping her gaze from Draco; he too was looking back at her but not into her eyes. After a while he dropped his head into his hands. Hermione thought best to leave him alone. She set her book on the couch and slowly started to get up. Draco saw this. He really didn't want her to go. He was tired of being on his own,

"Hermione" he said almost whispering, she turned to look at him.

"Thanks" he continued forcing a weak smile. He walked to talk to her but the pressure was overwhelming him again Hermione took that pressure away.

"It's ok Draco," She began quietly sitting herself at the end of Draco's couch. "This summer has been hard on us all; everything has changed and changed for the better. You should feel good about that, about having played a part in it." She paused amazed that she was talking this was to Draco Malfoy, a fragile one at that. "Things just have to move on now, we all need to help each other, I guess what I'm saying is, that if you need help I will help you."

He looked at her and she looked right back.

"Even after the way I treated you and your friends?"

"Draco, listen. That night we all saw something in you that made you redeem yourself. I'm not saying you are going to be totally forgiven by everyone in the school, but they know what you did. Believe it or not Harry told them what you did. No one will ever understand what you went through, walking away from your family like that but everyone saw something change in you that night. I saw something change in you." Hermione said this without realising where the words were coming from.

Draco looked at her; her words gave him so much comfort. Changing the subject Draco responded.

"I'm going to call up for some lunch, do you fancy eating lunch up here, erm…with me."

"Yeah, I'm starving."

About an hour later two house elves appeared in the head's common room, carrying two heavy silver trays. Draco used his wand to conjure a table and two chairs. Hermione walked down the stairs,

"Smells good" she said sitting down.

Lunch started in silence, Draco hated this, he again found some courage to open a conversation,

"They were nightmares…" he stopped himself quickly,

_What did you say that for you idiot_

"I thought so, wait nightmares? Do you have them often?"

He couldn't understand why he started to talk to her about it but he did and felt better about it.

"Yeah, most nights, since…since…since that night. They're always have the same theme, I always see my mother die. Sometimes my father too, other times he comes after me and hurts me."

Hermione just looked at him; tears were welling in her eyes.

"Draco. I had no idea, I'm so sorry." He lifted his gaze from the plate that he had been almost talking to and looked into Hermione's deep hazel eyes. He could see sympathy in them but not pity.

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence. After lunch Draco cleared away the table and chairs with is wand and returned to his couch, Hermione did the same, picking up her book. Draco looked at her; she could feel it but kept her eyes locked on the words on the pages.

The evening went by rather fast; both heads were using the day to start their reading. As the evening wore on the common room began to get darker, both Hermione and Draco were deep into their reading.

"Oh. It's 10.30. I think I'm going to go to sleep." She said getting up, turning to Draco she continued.

"Good night Draco. I hope you sleep well." With that she walked up her staircase.

"Goodnight Hermione." He replied as she entered her room.

_I hope I do too._

**Hope you guys like it. Don't forget to review. **

**Thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Unfortunately!**

**Please review. It's my first fanfic I would love to know what you guys think!**

**Happy Reading!**

**Chapter Four:**

Hermione, like Draco did not fall asleep instantly, she wondered whether or not he would have a peaceful nights sleep or not. Draco on the other hand lay in bed, trying desperately not to fall asleep.

30 minutes later both were asleep. Draco slumber was at first peaceful, empty. He lay still in his bed but then his mind started to conjure images of his parents. He could feel himself being taken back to the scene of the last battle, he saw himself next to his father; his mother behind, she had just placed her hand on his shoulder. His parent never really gave him much affection, but his mother had always tried especially when his father was away on business. She never wanted him to become a Death Eater; she however, had no choice, his father made her. He carried on watching the scene unfold in his mind. He had just broken ranks, and he saw the grip the Dark Lord had on his mother.

"DRACOOOOO RUNNNNN" he turned to run stopping only when he heard his mother's final screams. Tears were falling down his pale cheeks.

"NOOOOOOOOOO" Hermione awoke to Draco's screams. She quickly sat up in bed,

"NOOOOOOOOOO" Hermione got out of bed, grabbed her wand and made her way to Draco's room. This time she didn't stall, she opened the door and walked to his bed. He was tossing and turning violently; she climbed onto the bed and like the night before gently shook him. It took longer to wake him; he was crying louder now,

"Draco…Draco…Draco…" she repeated him name as she tried to shake him awake.

Shaking him harder he suddenly awoke to find Hermione kneeling on his bed brushing the hair out of his eyes.

"Draco, its ok it was just a dream." He couldn't hold the tears back, he wept, burying his head his pillow, Hermione stroking his hair. She looked at the once arrogant boy and couldn't help but feel for him, he didn't deserve these dreams, and he didn't deserve to feel this way.

"Draco? Are you alright?" _Of course he wasn't. _She thought to herself; with that he lifted his head, his face tear stained.

"Draco?" she repeated. He didn't know what to say to her, instead he did the unthinkable, he threw his arms around her waist and again buried his head into her chest. She hesitated for a moment; she wrapped the arms around him. In that instant she felt something for Draco. She was unsure just what this feeling was but whatever it was, she suddenly realised it was strong. They sat there like that for a while in silence; he didn't loosen his grip on her, Hermione leant down and kissed him lightly on the head. He felt this, and it felt so good to him, he lifted his own head and brought it level with hers, his eyes were red and puffy. He looked directly into his eyes and Hermione responded, he moved his head slowly towards her they were an inch apart when he leaned the rest of the way and lightly brushed his lips against hers. The kiss lingered, neither pulling away from what seemed like minutes. It was Hermione who gently pulled away. She looked at him deep into his pale greyish blue eyes. She smiled as he lay back down on his bed. She took this as her cue to leave; she slowly got up, gently squeezing his hand before turning away.

"Don't go, Hermione"

She turned to face him. "I don't want to be alone" She smiled proceeded to walk over to the green love seat beneath the window. Just as she was to sit Draco sat up.

"No, I meant for you to stay here" he motioned his hand to the vacant space on the right side of the bed.

Silently alarmed by this Hermione got stood back up slowly and walked over the bed and sat down. Her back leaning against the head board, she pulled one of the pillows onto the lap and beckoned Draco to lay his head there. She looked into his eyes; she really did feel for him. He lay his head down on the cool pillow and sighed heavily.

"Thank you for staying with me Hermione. I really am grateful." He said,

Stroking his hair gently Hermione looked down at the boy on her lap.

"You're welcome Draco. Now try to sleep."

As Draco slowly drifted off to sleep Hermione continued to run her fingers through his hair.

_He really has changed; he's a better person now. He's so handsome, his hair. _She thought this way whilst running her fingers through his hair even more. It felt so good; it made her feel good being this close to him. She definitely felt different about him. After a while of just looking at Draco, Hermione too drifted off to sleep.

Hermione and Draco woke the next morning to the sound of alarm clock. It was seven thirty, today was Monday. Hermione realised where she was and why she was looking around a green and silver room instead of her red and gold room.

"Draco" she whispered.

"Draco, wake up, we have to get up." Draco stirred to find himself lying extremely close to Hermione. He moved back quickly so she wouldn't get the wrong impression.

"Good morning Draco" she smiled.

"Good morning Hermione." He smiled weakly back; she climbed out of bed,

"Where are you going?" he asked without really knowing what he said

She looked at him inquiringly, "Erm, to get dressed we have classes today."

"Oh yeah, erm… I'm sorry I didn't mean…never mind." He mumbled.

"If you hurry up we can go down to breakfast if you like." Saying this she saw a beautiful smile come over Draco's face.

"Yeah, ok"

Then they parted, Hermione to the bathroom for her shower. Whilst in there she smiled about her conversation with Draco. She knew that they could sit together, but maybe they could order dinner like yesterday.

She left the bathroom after her hot shower and walked to her room. Draco heard that she had left and proceeded to the bathroom. He too had a hotter than usual shower. His only thoughts were of Hermione; how she had comforted him in the night, what she had said to him the night before. He felt happier today, like the day would be different.

Hermione consumed his thought for most of the morning, he left the shower and walked back to his room and with a wave of his wand he was ready. He walked out of his room to find Hermione sitting in the common room.

"Ready?" She called up and he descended the stairs.

"Yeah." He replied walking up to her.

"Hermione" she looked at him, "I just want to thank you again for staying with me last night. It really means a lot." He leaned in and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"I know it probably wasn't much fun for you." He said with a slight giggle in his voice.

As Hermione walked pasted him, she brushed his hand,

"It wasn't all that bad." She replied with a smirk on her face. This comment had brought out the trade mark smirk from Draco too. With that the head boy and head girl made there way down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Hermione was glad to be back at school, it's what she loved. She left her first lesson of the day, Double History of Magic, eager for the rest of the day. Harry and Ron on the other hand left almost sleep walking.

"I see something things never change." Ron said yawning.

"Right, I have a free period; I'm going for a nap. I'm so tired." Harry answered yawning too.

Hermione giggled, "You guys, it was so interesting, and did you listen to any of it?"

She got their answers through their yawns. She giggled some more. She kissed her best friends on the cheek, said her goodbyes and walked to the library.

The day went too quickly for Hermione. But by 3pm she had to admit she was tired. Making her way back to her dorm, she issued her first telling off to a Hufflepuff attempting to set off some stink bombs.

Smiling she walked the rest of the way to her dorm,

"Dumbledore" she whispered and walked through the portrait. Draco was sat at his desk working.

He had heard her come in and turned round,

"Hi" he called.

"Hi Draco, good day?" she said, happy that their conversations were now civil.

He nodded,

"I thought we could order some dinner in here tonight. I don't really feel like going down to dinner, plus seeing Harry and Ron all over Ginny and Lavender, tends to lose me my appetite." She said smirking.

Draco nodded and called a house elf who appeared with a pop. He told the elf to bring a selection of food in about an hour.

"Dinner will be here in about an hour." He called up to Hermione.

"Ok, Thanks I'll be down soon." She said heading into the bathroom.

_Right to make this special, to say thank you. _Draco thought to himself as he conjured another table and two chairs; he put white orchids in the centre, as well as two small candles.

He also dimmed the lights, and put some twinkling lights around the room and set some music.

_I hope she likes this._

Hermione was in the shower, washing the day away. Smiling, looking forward to having dinner with Draco.

**Hope you guys like it. Please Review, had loads of hits but hardly any reviews.**

**Please review!**

**Thanks to all those who have reviewed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned this but alas I do not!**

**Please, please, please review!**

**Happy Reading.**

**(A/N: I know the characters seem a little OOC but that's the point. Everything and everyone is different now. Plus there's going be twists with it. I hope you think what I've done works :D)**

**Chapter Five:**

After a wonderful shower Hermione, with a wave of her wand was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and pink shirt. Her hair was no longer fuzzy but elegantly wavy. She stepped out of the balcony and onto the landing where she met a sight that was completely beautiful in her eyes. Her deep hazel eyes scanned the common room taking in everything from the twinkling lights covering the room to the two candles flickering on the dinner table. Her eyes were moving all over the room until they fell upon Draco standing at the foot of the stairs smiling at her. She smiled at him and made her way down the stairs. She was completely amazed by everything Draco had done. As she made her way to the bottom step Draco held out a hand for her. She took it, her smile beaming. Draco held her hand and looking deep into her eyes he kissed it.

"Draco" she whispered "What's all this for?"

He simply smiled back and began to lead her to the table, pulling out the chair for her he replied.

"For last night. I'll always be grateful." Hermione sat down continuing to look around the newly transformed common room as Draco too took his seat.

"You really shouldn't have gone to so much trouble Draco." She said as he poured her some butter beer.

"I just want to say thank you for helping me. Its no trouble honestly." With that they began their evening together.

Draco and Hermione spent the evening talking about the most mundane things, such as their childhoods, friends, their favourite things.

"You know I never really meant any of those horrible things I said to you and Harry and Ron." Draco started.

"I wasn't allowed to like you, my father wouldn't allow it. He always seemed to know everything that happened when I was at school. He said that I had to be better than Potter and even you." Draco looked at Hermione

"You know Draco your not as lacking as you might think, you're just as clever as me; you are head boy after all. And, well, I'd never say this to Harry but you are a talented flyer."

"I really don't deserve you guys being friendly towards me. Well tolerating me. I was a complete bastard to you all! I…" he was interrupted by Hermione getting up from the table and walking over to him.

"Draco" She said taking hold of his hand. "You deserve it. You deserve it for all the reasons I told you last night." She motioned for him to stand; she led him to a clearing in the common room. With a flick of her wand she turned the music up,

"Mr Malfoy" she said grinning, "Would you care to dance?" she continued moving into an elaborate curtsey.

Draco smiled, and took her hand and placed his other on the small of her back.

They dance for an eternity, all the time looking into each others eyes. She was completely mesmerized by his eyes, they very silvery blue and so deep, the light reflected perfectly in them. His face was so handsome; she could now see why most girls in the school stared at him whenever he went by. His hair was no longer slicked back, but allowed to hang freely around his face.

Draco too, was entranced in the deep hazel brown that was Hermione's eyes. He thought of how she had grown into a beautiful girl, beautiful skin, and hair that felt and smelt amazing to him. Her body, he remembered seeing her before she got onto the school train. She had curves in all the right places. He could smell her perfume, it was intoxicating to him.

Hermione could resist no longer, she removed her hand from Draco's shoulder and began to run it through his hair. Her touch made him feel wonderful. As her hands slid down his hair, he slowly pushed his check into the palm of her hand. He loved the way her skin felt against his own. As soon as he felt her he pulled her closer, bringing her hand to around his neck. He looked down at his beautiful dancing partner, he was perfectly happy just looking at her, but she was looking straight back at him, this made him long for her more.

He remembered the night before when he had kissed her; he was amazed at how good that felt as well as her not pushing him away. Hermione on the other hand was completely taken by Draco. She couldn't believe how good and right it felt being this close to him, the setting was beautiful, he was beautiful.

She again moved her hand from Draco's neck and ran her fingers down the side of his face. This sent tingles all over his skin, Hermione loved the way he felt against her hand. They continued to dance around the dimly lit common room, until Draco couldn't take it anymore. He reached down, lifted Hermione's chin and kissed her so lightly before pulling away a fraction. This felt wonderful to her. She smiled only a half smile because before she knew Draco had moved in again and kissed her harder than the first one.

It was Hermione who took the next move; she stood on her tip toes and dived deeper into the kiss. It was wonderful them both, they kissed for a while. The kisses eventually got deeper, Draco brushed his tongue against her lips begging to be granted complete entry, she didn't respond straight the way, instead running her tongue over his. This drove him wild, he pushed himself against Hermione even more so; he cupped her face in his hands, kissing her so passionately, Hermione felt her knees become weak.

She, on the other hand had her arms wrapped around his waist, moving her hands up and down his muscular back, eventually finding her way inside his shirt. It felt incredible to her, she continued to kiss him longingly, she loved the way he was kissing her, she wanted it, really wanted it.

Draco's hands moved to Hermione's hair, it felt so soft. After what seemed like, well, not long enough Hermione pulled away her head still against Draco's. They smiled at each other as Draco ran his hand down Hermione's check.

They didn't say anything for a while. But just looked into each others eyes until it was Hermione again who broke the silence.

"Draco" she whispered her head still leaning on his. "Tonight was wonderful, thank you.

He simply smiled back, and kissed her check.

"It's late" Draco said still holding Hermione really not wanting to let go.

Hermione nodded in agreement, she leant in and kissed Draco lightly on his red lips and turned and walked up the stairs. Looking back down at him, as she walked upstairs with Draco looking straight back up at her. When she entered the bathroom Draco walked over to the chair and fell into it,

_Wow, gods she's amazing. _He smiled remembering the kiss. He stood up when he heard Hermione enter her room, then he too walked upstairs, waving his wand behind him clearing up the common room. Ten minutes later Draco was standing in his room, about to get into bed, when there was a knock at his door.

"Yes?" he answered.

The door opened slightly, Hermione peered in catching a glimpse of Draco in his green silk boxers.

_Gods he looks hot_, she thought as she caught sight of his body.

"Erm, I thought…well…" she wasn't sure if she should continue with her bold move.

Draco straightened up looking at her slightly puzzled.

"You thought?" he said encouragingly smiling at her.

She smiled back, "Well I thought I could stay with you. Like I did last night." She replied shyly not knowing what he would say.

"Really?" that was all he could say. Her suggestion had touched him more than he thought anything ever could.

He nodded and she walked into his room, closing the door behind her.

She walked over to the side of the bed in which she had spent the previous night. She climbed into bed the same time Draco climbed into bed. They looked at each other another one of their intense gazes.

"Draco, tonight really was amazing. Thank you."

He again stroked her face, Hermione loved this, it felt perfect against her skin she closed her eyes and a second later she could feel Draco's breath against her neck, she opened her eyes and saw him inches from her face. She brought a hand up to his face and held his face. Without realising she moved her face closer to him. She didn't have to move any further because Draco's lips were already on hers. They continued to kiss a passionate kiss, Hermione lay back on the bed and Draco was half lying on her simply concentrating on kissing the beautiful girl in his bed. Her hands were moving over his back, she could feel the muscles moving, this was so sexy to her. As the kisses grew hungrier her hands worked their way to his hair, running her hands through it, gently pulling on it.

The night wore on and Draco and Hermione continued kissing, both feeling extremely content. Occasionally they would break away, gaze into each others eyes, smile and move into another passionate kiss.

They fell asleep together with Hermione's head rested against Draco's chest. He lay awake for slightly longer, only to smile at himself, for the first time in an extremely long time he felt completely happy. And Hermione was the reasoning behind it. He too, gradually feel asleep with his arms around this beautiful girl, hoping two things, that she would still be there when he woke and that his dreams would be filled with her.

Draco's dream wasn't the usual nightmarish one that he has been seeing for months. But this dream was just as sinister, he found himself walking through the school grounds close to the forbidden forest. It was dusk and gradually the light left the sky. Thinking that he should head back to the castle, something caught his eye. A figure moving in the shadows, seemingly moving closer towards him. Curiosity got the better of Draco and the stepped forward, suddenly he was pulled forward and landed at the base of a tree, he got up quickly and fumbled for his wand.

_  
"Who's there?" _He demanded, he again caught a glimpse of the shadowy figure. It just laughed at him. He knew that laugh. He figure was coming closer to him; he backed into the tree that blocked his escape. The figure wasn't really walking as such, more floating towards him.

"_Who are you? What do you want?" _ But again Draco's only reply was laughter. It dawned on him, but no it can't be.

"Well Draco" The voice suddenly bellowed. "You have been busy while I've been away!" the laughter continued, it contained no amusement; it was hatred and evil consuming the laugh.

"You thought I'd never find out. Well I have and I am not pleased Draco, not in the slightest. First you abandoned your family, THEN, you decide to form a disgusting attachment to a Mudblood. You've disgraced your family name Draco."

_It can't be! He's dead _Draco thought

"Oh yes Draco it's me!" He laughed again "I told to close your mind Draco when you think, you'll never learn." Laughter again ensued. It stopped suddenly when the figure moved within an inch of his face.

"How are your dreams Draco? Sleeping well?" Venom was dripping for this sentence.

"What did you do to me?" Draco replied, "How? You're dead…this is just a dream"

"Ahhh, Draco, I am dead but this is not just an ordinary dream. I am really here. Do you think I would die without making you pay for disgracing my name? Do you think I would let you live happily ever after you were the demise of the Dark Lord as well as ME? Especially with a vile, disgusting, filthy Mudblood!

Ancient dark magic Draco, it's a wonderful thing. I thought you might be the undoing of me. So I took some measures ensuring that if you did, you would pay. But the twisted part of this is that you found solace with that Mudblood. For that too you will pay, and maybe she will too." A demented laughter over took the night air. Draco didn't want to believe this but it was exactly something his father would and was capable of doing. He needed to wake up, but how?

"Everything you do Draco, I see, I know. You will never live a happy life; you will pay for what you did to me. You will pay for the rest of your life."

"They're just dreams." Draco retorted.

His father laughed again,

"Ahhh, but they aren't just dreams Draco; tell me do you feel like yourself?" Lucius' eyes scanned his son. A smile came across his face.

"You don't, this is working faster than I thought. You see Draco; this magic is very dark and very old. It just doesn't give you some sleepless nights it causes eventual insanity, you will lose yourself to these dreams, guilt will play on you, guilt for your mother, guilt for that idiot Dumbledore, and guilt for all the pain you ever caused.

You see Draco, you were never like me, you felt stupid things such as guilt and pain even I dare say love. It is these weaknesses that will be the end of you Draco. I learnt something before I died, something I dare say the Dark Lord never realised and that is, there are many thing worse than death, which is why I did not fear it."

Draco tried to take this all in, the dreams were starting to have an effect on him, and he knew this,

"As for that Mudblood, she will pay too, she too will realise that REAL Malfoys DO NOT allow them into their beds. You are going to pay for what you did to me." With that final word Lucius struck Draco across the face, he fell to the floor. When he opened his eyes he was sat on the floor against his bed.

_It was just a dream, just a dream_. He thought, getting to his feet, and walking to the bathroom, he threw cold water over his face, this helped, but when he looked into the mirror he felt is heart stop. In the mirror he saw a red mark on his face, he first thought it to be a hand print, but when he inspected closer he saw that it was the letters 'LM' intertwined on his cheek.

"NO" he gasped starring at his face,

"It can't be, just can't be." Tears were welling in his eyes, his hands gripping the sides of the sink. He closed his eyes unable to comprehend that it wasn't just a dream; his father was taunting him from the grave. Draco's thoughts were broken when he heard a scream coming from his bedroom.

_Hermione, shit! _ he thought running into his room, to find her sitting up in his bed crying,

"What happened?" he said running over to her,

Her sobs were real, she looked as thought she couldn't breathe

"Your…your… …. … Father." She looked at him,

"I was there Draco, I saw what happened between you two in the forest, I heard everything." She said breathlessly.

Draco pulled her into a tight hug, his chin resting on her shoulder. His eyes glanced over to the doors that led onto his balcony. There he saw the reflection of his father, glaring back at him. He instantly pulled away from Hermione. He quickly glanced around his room,

"What?" Hermione said, tears silently falling down her face.

"You have to get out of here, you have to go"

"What? Draco?" Hermione was stunned

"GO! And stay away from me." He replied close to shouting, Hermione didn't move she just looked at him.

"GO, GET OUT, NOW!" At these words Hermione got out of bed and walked to the door and without looking back she left Draco alone in his room. She returned to her room and got into bed, she cried until she fell asleep.

Draco lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling,

_What has he done to me, why couldn't the bastard just died like normal people? Did my mother know about this? No she couldn't have, maybe she did but couldn't do anything about it. Gods what am I going to do, its now happening to Hermione, I knew I should have stayed away. Shit, shit, shit" _

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, please keep reading and reviewing. Let me know what you think.**

**Thanks again to all those who reviewed…appreciate it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Hope you guys are enjoying the story. Don't forget to review. Love to hear what you all think.**

**Happy Reading**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

That night Hermione's sleep was far from peaceful. She like Draco began to have nightmares. Hers were not the same; instead it reflected her worst fear, academic failure. After she fell asleep, her mind began to wonder, Hermione found herself in a Potions class, Slughorn, who was usually impressed by her work, began to berate her in front of the class.

"Miss Granger, what exactly are you doing? How is it you have become completely incapable of following simple instructions?" Slughorn shouted, drawing the attention of the whole class.

"I have followed instructions, sir." By now the whole class was laughing at her, even her teacher joined in, she looked around at her peers, and Harry, Ron and even Draco were in complete hysterics. Tears began to well in her eyes as she stood up, she gathered her things and went to walk out of the class. She was stopped only by her teacher placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Miss Granger, you might want to do yourself …and your classmates a favour, and retake year 6 Potions." With that Hermione ran out of the class tears freely running down her face. As she left she heard all her classmates, screaming with laughter. With that she slammed the door shut.

The bang of the classroom door was enough to wake Hermione; she sat up in bed wiping the tears from her cheeks.

_Just a dream, calm down it was just a dream._ She thought to herself, looking at the clock on her bedside table, it was 7.30, time to get up. A few deep breaths later she walked to the bathroom. As she left her room, an imaged appeared on her balcony doors, it was Lucius Malfoy, and again he had an evil smile twisted onto his face. He watched Hermione leave her room, cackling he vanished as quickly as he appeared.

Hermione stood in the shower, trying to wash away her nights dream,

_It was just a dream Hermione, nothing more, you'll never have to retake 6th year Potions. You were upset last night that's what caused it. _

Her thoughts turned to Draco, had he slept ok last night? And why had he said those things?

She left the bathroom glancing at his door; she returned to her room and began to get ready for her day ahead. She was glad it was a school day; she needed classes to take her mind off what had happened. She was dressed faster than usual, she grabbed her wand and bag and walked downstairs to her desk, she had Transfiguration, double DADA and double Ancient Runes. Packing her bag he made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Draco on the other hand, was not in his room, he in fact had not returned to sleep since Hermione left him during the night. Instead he read, Hogwarts, A History, to keep himself awake. At seven, he decided what he must do.

He got dressed and made his way to the library. He had to figure out what his father had done to him, how he was able to taunt him from the grave. He walked down to the library and headed straight for the restricted section. As head boy he had certain privileges, and he decided he would make use of them. Draco looked through booked after book, trying to find some spell that would allow his father to come back from the grave and affect him so. Throwing one book after another aside, Draco had found nothing,

_What was I thinking? It wouldn't be here would it? Gods what I am going to do. _He looked at his watch,

_Shit I'm late for class, great, today's going to be another fucked up day in the stupid life of Draco Malfoy._

Draco was late into Transfiguration and as luck would have it the only seat free was next to Hermione.

"Glad you decided to join us Mr Malfoy, please take your seat and don't waste any more time. Thank you. Now…" McGonagall continued speaking to the class as Draco took his seat next to Hermione. He really did feel bad for the way he treated her, especially after everything she had done for him. Hermione did not look at Draco as he took the vacant seat next to her. She was still angry with herself for believing that he could be anything different, she hated herself for allowing herself to become that close to him. As her sat down, Hermione moved herself and her things away from Draco, he got the message and made no attempt to talk to her from that class.

Hermione spent the class working away as usual, concentrating on turning a frog into a silver tea set, which she managed by the second attempt. Draco on the other hand, was paying very little attention, instead he was thinking of where he could find information on the type of spell his father was using on him. This consumed his mind, and as he did not manage to turn his frog into a silver tea set, he was awarded extra homework, to practice this.

When the class was dismissed, Hermione walked out the class without a second look at Draco; she made her way rather quickly to the dungeons for DADA. Draco was again slightly late as he walked slowly, his mind still on his task.

DADA dragged on for what seemed longer than usual. Hermione was again ignoring him, but she wasn't really talking to anyone else, Harry and Ron were talking in the back discussing their respective girlfriends. She seemed quite content just learning all she could.

When that class ended too, Hermione walked straight passed Draco without a second glance, he hoped she would at least look at him, but alas she didn't;

_It's for the best; I need to keep her away from me until I sort this out. _He thought as she walked passed him over to Harry and Ron.

"Hey guys, you fancy some lunch?" she said rather cheerfully considering how upset she actually felt.

"Hermione I never thought I see the day when you ask a stupid question." Ron replied grabbing her arm leading her upstairs to the Great Hall.

"I'm starving. Come on before the stupid first years get there." Ron continued, Harry just laughed at his friend walking behind him and Hermione who was still being dragged along.

"Some things never change." Harry said, causing Hermione and Ron to laugh.

In the Great Hall, Hermione, Harry and Ron all had lunch alone together for the first time since their return to Hogwarts. Hermione giggled as she watched Ron load his plate with everything he could lay his hands on.

"So what you been up too, Hermione?" Harry asked, he too, watching his best friend eat as though he hadn't eaten in a week.

"Not a lot really, head duty, studying nothing out of the ordinary.

_That's not lying, really, best leave it at that. _She thought forgetting to mention her dinner with Draco last night.

"So anyway," she continued trying to move the subject away from her, she was not ashamed of what happened between her and Draco, but she didn't want to talk about it, especially after what happened during the night.

"What have you boys been up too? Or shouldn't I ask?" she said with a cheeky grin on her face. As expected Harry chocked on his dinner and Ron blushed a violent red.

She giggled and soon Harry joined in, Ron just smiled and continued with his lunch.

For the rest of the lunch session, the trio laughed and joked about everything and anything they could think to joke about.

"Guys, I must get to class, I'll see you later, maybe if you're not too busy." She said winking at the boys, one of which was still eating.

Hermione waved, and walked off to class, she still had no idea how Ron could eat so much and not be the size of a small country.

She made her way to Ancient Rumes, she enjoyed this class, and it always ended too soon. It was a chance for her to learn about Muggle things, she learnt about Royalty and battles, castles and wars.

After this class, she made her way up back to her dorm, again having to tell some 2nd year Ravenclaws off for charming each other in the corridor.

"Now boys, really there is no need for this, get back to your common room. And DO NOT charm each other anymore, and must I remind you there is no magic in the corridors. Twenty points EACH from Ravenclaw."

The four boys walked away, their heads hanging. Hermione continued on her way, saying Hi to random classmates she passed on her way.

"Dumbledore" she whispered entering her common room, she was glad to see that Draco wasn't there. She took off her robe and sat down at her desk, she conjured a glass of orange juice before setting down to start her homework. She wanted to get most of it done before she had to patrol this evening. She was secretly glad that Draco was not around, she wanted to complete her homework with this pale sliver eyes boring into her back.

Draco was in the library again, he had been since the end of DADA, and he knew that he would find anything here, but he still had to check it out. Just in case.

He was sat in a dark corner of the restricted section going through book after book. He came to the last book, nothing. He threw that aside too. And rested his head against the book shelf he was leaning against.

_What am I going to do, I can't anything here. Gods I'm screwed. _He said to himself getting up from his seat in the corner. He gave up tonight, and began to make his way back to his dorm, until that is he ran into Pansy,

"DRACO!" she screamed, he hated it when she screamed, the sound went straight through him.

"There you are, I've missed you, where have you been, I tried to reach you during the holidays but you never responded." It was true he hadn't, he didn't really want anything to do with her anymore. With his parents now dead, he was only longer forced to marry her.

"Pansy, I'm not in the mood, please leave me alone."

"I know what would make you feel better Drakie." She said with a slimy tone to her voice, wrapping her arms around him.

"Pansy, just go away will you" he said removing her arms from him and walking away. But not to be deterred, Pansy replied,

"See you later Drakie." Draco just carried on walking to his dorm room.

"Dumbledore" he said walking through the portrait. As he walked into the common room, his eyes landed on Hermione. She obviously heard him come in but was still intent on ignoring him. He walked straight by her and up the stairs, Hermione heard him going into his room. Draco didn't really know what he should do with himself, he was restless, he couldn't face doing his homework, and instead he decided a shower would help. He stripped, wrapped his green fluffy towel round his waist and walked out of his room into the bathroom.

_Shower or bath? Shower or bath? _

He thought to himself, he was sick of thinking for today so he walked over to the bath and turned on various taps with coloured bubbles covering the tub as well as the whole room. He settled on blue and green bubbles, and when the water was deep enough he dived into the swimming pool style tub. He stayed under water for a while swimming beneath the bubbles, eventually he came up and gasped for air, he felt so much better, the water was warm and soothing. He continued to swim for about an hour, until getting out. He grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist, ran his fingers though his hair until it resembled his sleek hair style from his younger years. He walked over to the mirror; the hot water had caused the bathroom to fog up, as well as the windows and mirror. He walked over to the mirror, he looked into it and instead of seeing a completely foggy mirror in front of him, and he saw writing slowly appear.

"_You'll never find it Draco." _His fathers face flashed in front of his eyes, he stepped back and almost slipped on some water.

_Fuck, shit, Fuck. _He said rather loudly to himself, leaving the bathroom as fast as he could. He left and marched directly to him room, shut his curtains and sat in an arm chair beneath a mirror. He turned and looked into this mirror, there was nothing, but he wasn't taking any chances, he took his towel from around his waist and hung it over it. He grabbed his wand and looking around again he waved his wand, he was dressed.

_Shit, shit, that was the last thing I needed. What do I do now? Come on Draco think. _

_Homework, I'll do homework. But Hermione's there. Don't be stupid, just do it for gods sake._

He picked up his bag and walked down stairs, Hermione was still sat her desk working away, and Draco walked over to his desk opposite hers and began to work. After about an hour of complete silence Hermione made her way to her room, she stole a quick glance at Draco; he was sat at his desk still, almost finished with his homework. Hermione went into the bathroom, when it dawned on Draco.

"That's it! Gods why didn't I think about it before! Of course Hogwarts library wouldn't have any information on ancient dark magic. I do, well, my father did, my own library at home. I need to get home." Draco seemed to be on a role, the answer came to him again.

"Hogsmeade is this weekend, I'll apparate home then. Yes!"

Packing his things up he checked the clock, it was, 11.30 _DAMN, rounds. _That moment Hermione stepped out at the bathroom,

"Hermione, look I know you don't want to talk to me, but we have to make rounds before we go to bed." Hermione sighed, everything he said was true, she didn't want to talk to him lest of all go on rounds with him.

"Let's go now then" she said picking up her clock and wand making her way to her portrait.

Draco followed suit and walked behind her leaving their common room. They roamed the castle in silence, nothing out of the ordinary happened,

Draco really wanted to talk to Hermione, but he knew she wouldn't talk back.

In the end he gave in and spoke,

"Please talk to me Hermione, I'm sorry for last night, I didn't mean to be so rude. Everything is a little weird at the moment." She stopped the eyes still looking in front of her.

"Yes you should be sorry. You were rude, very rude. Of course everything is weird, I don't know what got into you last night Malfoy, but I involved in this too. I saw and heard what happened." She paused Draco was obviously hurt by her calling him Malfoy, he did deserve it. Hermione didn't know whether to tell Draco about her dreams,

"Draco…I had a dream last night too." His eyes widened.

_Shit_

"I'm so sorry Hermione. I'll fix it I promise, I just need to go home and find my fathers secret books. I'm going this weekend, when everyone else is in Hogsmeade. I'll make it better."

"I'll come with you, I should help." Draco smiled weakly and nodded.

The rest of their rounds were continued in silence. Hermione had still not forgiven him totally, but she began to realise why he had done what he did.

Back in the common room the two heads went their separate ways into their respective bedrooms. Hermione got changed and climbed into bed, unsure of what her dreams would hold for her. Draco did the same, he tried – again in vain to stay awake but sleep took its usual hold of him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As usual his dream was empty at first, then he slowly slipped into the scene of the final battle, the usual things happened, his mother dying at the hands of her leader but this time his father shot the Imperius curse at him, he tried to shake it off, but it was too strong, the Dark Lord also joined in on the spell. Slowly Draco felt his wand arm rise, he turned to face Harry and Hermione, and he forcedly pointed his wand at Hermione. It was then he yelled the killing curse, she screamed and fell to the floor.

Draco's screams echoed around his room, but no one heard. Hermione was in her own nightmare, she was in a dark room, tied to the stone wall, across the room she could here laughter, and then someone spoke,

"Well done Draco, you managed to her here then." Lucius said to his son, stepping into the light.

"Thank you father, I just had to make her believe I cared for her. It was funny, pathetic, but funny." The two Malfoy men laughed an evil and demented laugh. Both suddenly raised their wands and performed the killing curse on her.

She too screamed and awoke with a start. Breathing, like she'd just run a marathon, she sat up, as did Draco, his screams too bringing him around.

_The weekend cant get here quick enough. _

Both Hermione and Draco stayed awake for the remainder of the night. Both to frightened to fall asleep again that night.

**Hope you enjoyed, please don't forget to review. **

**Many of you have said how quickly I update; well I wrote the first 5 chapters before submitting any of them. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing: I wish I did but alas I do not!**

**Please please please, review!**

**Happy Reading.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 7:**

Neither Draco nor Hermione slept of the remainder of the night. Hermione lay there curled up in her bed, silent tears running down her face. Her duvet was pulled over her head, it was still dark in her room and she didn't want to be out in the dark. She longed for the morning sun to arrive, she was severely tempted to run to Draco's room but she was too scared to leave the safety of her bed.

Draco too was shaken up, more than he would have liked to admit, he lay on his side mentally walking through his house trying to picture a secret door or room where his father could have carried out his evil plan. He also was trying to picture the many thousands of books in his library, as unsure as to where to start.

Dawn came about 5.30, and Hermione pulled the covers back and sat up in bed, scanning her room, for something, she didn't even know what she was looking for but the fact that she was alone made her feel slightly better. She got out of bed, exhausted from her lack of sleep and walked over to the bathroom, knocking and hearing no answer she went in and decided as she had plenty of time she would take a bath. She turned on the pink and purple taps and added vanilla into the water. She slid slowly in, the warm water instantly relaxing her muscles releasing all the stress she had from the night before. She closed her eyes and lay back in the huge tub. After about an hour Hermione had to admit she felt better, she did not think about anything at all, she thought it best that way. She climbed out of the bath and wrapped a red and gold towel around her, grabbed her things and went back to her room.

On the landing she ran into Draco who was leaving his room, they smiled at each other, both knowing the other had, had a rough night. He smiled at her, hating himself for being the course of all the pain.

Hermione continued to make her way back to her room, Draco entered the bathroom. As soon as he opened the door he breathed in the scent that Hermione had left behind her.

_I love that smell, _he said breathing it in. He walked into the shower intoxicated from her smell. Draco turned on the shower and allowed the hot water to run over is body, allowing the water to run over his face. No matter how bad things were a hot shower always makes things better,

_And the fact her scent is all over this room, _Draco was still taking deep intakes of this vanilla scented air. He thoughts were consumed with her, the scent was making his mind foggy and images of her to appear there, he remembered lying next to her in his bed, kissing her so passionately, he wished that it hadn't stopped there, he had an insatiable desire for her, ever since he saw her walked past the window he was gazing from on the school train. His mind flittered over the night she spent in his bed, he imagined running his hand down her cheek and neck and onto her amazing breasts, taking them into his hand, gently cupping and squeezing them. Then moving it down to her toned stomach, he smiled as he thought about kissing it all over and running his tongue up and down blowing gently on her stomach, this gave him goose bumps. He couldn't deny he wanted her, he knew this already but now he really needed her. He smiled as he looked down and saw the true effect Hermione had on him, and turned the shower to cold.

He stepped out the shower, and avoiding the mirror he walked out the room. His room was still dark, a towel still hung over the large mirror in his room, he waved his wand and he was dressed, in his school uniform.

Both Hermione and Draco left their respective rooms at the same time, staring across the landing at each other; they both noticed how tired the other was. Draco smiled and Hermione returned it, she looked down at her feet rather coyly, as she walked down the stairs. Draco followed suit. They packed their bags in silence. And headed to the portrait,

"Have a good day Draco." Hermione suddenly announced smiling at him with a glisten in her eye,

"Thanks, you too Hermione." With that she walked off to breakfast, leaving behind her, the vanilla scent that Draco breathed deeply, smiled and went on his way.

Hermione sat alone at breakfast, Harry was all over Ginny and Ron nodding along to Lavenders conversation again trying eat as much as he could. She smiled at this, they were so happy, she hoped that one day she would have what Harry and Ginny had. But for now she just wanted to get through the day. She wasn't really hungry so headed to her first class.

Hermione spent the morning yawning and periodically dozing off. By lunch she was slightly hungry but again lost her appetite quickly, she was just too tired to eat; again she got up and made her way to her class. Draco was the same, however, he made no attempt to eat, at lunch he went for a walk around the grounds, the fresh air doing wonders for his tiredness.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

By the end of the day, Hermione was exhausted; she walked back to her dorm in a sort of tired trance and fell into the couch by the fire. Draco followed her in 5 minutes later and he too sat on the couch opposite Hermione.

She yawned and so did he,

"You want me to order some food, and eat here before we patrol?" he asked half yawning again.

"Yeah" she replied breathlessly, "I'm so hungry, and really can't face going downstairs."

With that Draco called a house elf and proceeded to tell him what they wanted, for the hour until dinner came, the two heads of Hogwarts didn't move, they sat still and silent in their seats. Draco looked at Hermione, remembering his thoughts form earlier and smiled, even exhausted she was beautiful, his revere continued until it was broken by the appearance to two house elves carried big silver trays, once again Draco conjured a table and two chairs.

"Mmmmm, this all looks good." Hermione said smiling at Draco; they ate their dinner with intense concentration as neither had eaten all day.

When they had finished Hermione smiled again at Draco,

"So ready to patrol?" she said, and stifling a yawn Draco replied,

"Always" they both got up and Draco and cleared the table with a flick of his wand.

They exited their dorm and walked slowly around the school, handing out point deductions for students misbehaving.

As Hermione walked she wanted to talk to him, tell him about her dream, she put this off for a while, unsure of really how to say it.

Eventually she stopped dead in the corridor.

"What's wrong?" Draco said looking around,

Hermione turned to him, and looked into his silver eyes,

"Draco, I had another dream last night. This one was worse," Draco simply looked at her, knowing that this was his entire fault,

"I was tied against a wall, I couldn't see anything it was so dark, and you were there with your father, you were laughing at me. Your father said he was pleased with you because you were able to lure me there. You said, you were pretending to care for me. Then…" a silent tear fell down her face as she tried to tell him the final and most disturbing part. She lifted her gaze from the floor and looked straight at him.

"Then….then…then you both killed me."

Draco didn't know what to say, he hated his father, more now in death than life. He stepped towards Hermione and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry Hermione. I will fix this I swear."

"Draco I don't want to sleep until it's over. I don't think I can take another dream like that." He pulled her into another embrace.

They walked back to the common room; Draco had his arm around a sobbing Hermione. She said her goodnights and went into her bedroom, her plan was to sit in bed and read, reading always took her mind of everything and whilst reading she was able to lose time.

She picked up her heavy copy of Hogwarts: A History and began to read.

Draco thoughts were similar though instead of reading he decided his efforts were best put to something productive, his room was rather messy so he decided to clean it, the Muggle way as to take up more time

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hours later Draco was lying in bed awake, thinking about anything and everything. He was lying there for about an hour until he sat bolt up right when he heard Hermione scream. The scream was a shrill one; he darted out of bed, picked up his wand and ran to her room. He found her sat on the floor, her back against her bed, she was crying and as he walked round the bed he saw that she had cuts all up her arms and they were bleeding, she looked at him, tears gushing from her eyes.

"I woke up like this, it happened in my dream." Draco knelt down next to her and put an arm around her shoulder, and with the other he took his wand and healed her arms. She looked at him, throwing her arms around him she wept some more. They stayed that way only a few seconds, when they heard a bellowing demented laugh encompass the room. They pulled away and looked around the room, standing up they held their wands out. After a minute that lasted a lifetime the laughter abruptly stopped, Hermione sat on her bed, head in her hands,

"What are we doing to do Draco? How can we stop him?" she said recovering from evil laughter.

"We will, we just need to get home, it's only two days away. He must be having some help, he's dead, and something or someone must be bringing his spirit back.

Hermione I will end this. I promise." He sat next to her and lifted her chin, he looked directly at her.

"I promise." With that he kissed her ever so lightly on her lips, they both felt slightly easier after the kiss ended. They sat next to each other and Draco conjured some coffee, neither wanted to sleep. They sat like that for the rest of the night.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next couple of days went by in a tired blur, they carried on with all their classes, and patrolling. No one seemed to really notice that the school heads were dead on their feet. Hermione began to carry coffee around with her, and spent her breaks in the library or common room with Draco. They found it easier to stay awake when they were together doing something; mostly they did homework and played board games, even multiple patrols.

They were playing scrabble for the millionth time when the sun rose on Saturday morning. Again they finished their game, (Hermione won) and went to take their showers and get dressed. Draco still made a point of avoiding the mirror after his shower.

At 9am they went to meet the other students in the Great Hall to walk down to Hogwarts. Hermione said hi to her friends who were still completely entranced by their girlfriends. She smiled and she and Draco along with McGonagall began to lead the students down to Hogsmeade.

The walk was a rather fast paced on, Hermione and Draco wanted to get their as fast as they could, and from somewhere they found the energy. They finally arrived and all the students went their separate ways. Draco pulled Hermione into a small ally way and put an arm around her, with that they apparated to Malfoy Manor. Hermione looked around in awe of this huge gothic looking manor house.

"Come on" he said walking up to his house. He had stayed here alone over the summer and changed most things; it was no longer the dark dreary house in which he grew up in. As they walked up the steps and through the front door they were greeted by his house elf Grimy,

"Hi Grimy, look I'll only be here for a few hours I need to find something, would you bring Hermione and I some lunch please in about an hour." He nodded and disappeared to the kitchens.

Hermione and Draco spent what seemed like days searching, scanning hundreds of books in the Malfoy library, but to no avail.

"Fuck." Draco shouted losing his temper slightly.

"I know my father has it somewhere here, I just know it but where." He stayed silent for a second or two,

"I remember he used to disappear when I was younger, I always used to ask my mother where he was, and she used to say that he was in his hiding place. Where the hell is it?"

Draco conjured a blue print of his house; he scanned the plans and tried to find a secret room or something. Just by looking he could see anything, Hermione had too started too look, but as the search pulled up nothing she muttered something Draco didn't quite catch and flicked her wand over the plans. A glowing gold light flashed over the plans and with their eyes they followed it until it came to a stop at a blank area inside his father's old study. Draco couldn't believe it; he turned to Hermione and without warning kissed her. She smiled as he led them both to the study. He waved his wand and said some incantation in Latin. Magically a door appeared and Draco turned to Hermione and smiled. They walked in, and the sight they saw was unbelievable. In the centre of this dark room, was a cauldron smoking a greenish black smoke, above it hung a huge image of Draco's father. Next to it was another cauldron bellowing out a light green and silver smoke, there was a picture of Draco above that, and a smaller on with orange and pink smoke spilling over the top, but above that was not just a picture of Hermione, but also a silver dagger with drops of blood on it. Hermione reached and touched her arms, Draco saw this and walked over to the cauldrons. He looked around and saw a table full of paper and instructions,

"Over there," he said pointing to the table; Hermione made her way over and began to look through the papers. Draco on the other hand was examining the cauldrons, until he suddenly turned round to the sound of someone talking to him,

"Master should step away from that." Grimy he house elf, said with an evil look in his face, it dawned on Draco.

"You! You are helping him." Draco said fumbling for his wand

_Shit I left it in the library._

"Master has disappointed his father has he not? Oh yes Master told me all about how little Master might try and turn his back on his family."

"You evil little thing, I'm nothing like my father." This statement angered the house elf, who then fired a stunning spell at him. Draco went flying over the cauldrons, Hermione who was standing at the desk out the way saw this, and fired a spell at the house elf causing him to become tied up with ropes.

She walked over to it and kicked the small creature, she hated any cruelty aimed at house elves but this one had it coming. Draco walked slowly over to Hermione and the elf.

"Now listen here tell me how to stop this and I shan't hurt you." The elf shook his head,

"Draco I know, its here, the spell only works if the picture of the dead remains in tacked. We have to destroy the picture of your father and drop the pictures of us in the liquid."

Draco was at the cauldron before she had finished her sentence. He used his wand to reach the pictures of himself and Hermione and dropped them into the cauldrons beneath. Then he went over to his father's picture and ripped it into tiny small pieces, then kicked the blackish green liquid onto the floor. It was then they heard a bellowing scream and the contents of the room disappeared. And Hermione and Draco were thrown to the floor, one last attempt by Lucius to harm his son.

Hermione and Draco slowly got back to their feet, and looked at each other and then around the room. Hermione then ran over to Draco and hugged him. Again tears formed in her eyes. He pulled out of this hug and walked over to the house elf that was still tied up.

"It's clothes for you Grimy." He handed him a jumper and told him to leave instantly.

"The house elf council will be hearing about this too."

"There's a house elf council?" Hermione asked puzzled.

"Yeah, I think. Probably. Maybe. I don't think so." Draco replied laughing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco and Hermione left the room, and closed it behind them. He pulled her into a kiss; it was a long slow passionate kiss that ended with Hermione's arms entwined around Draco and him, his hands cupping her face. They continued this way for a while, until,

"Shit we should get back, its 2.30." Draco announced,

Hermione looked around, "Its ok, it's over now."

Draco took her hand and walked outside his house and apparated the two back to Hogsmeade where they stood and engaged in another kiss.

"We should get back." Hermione said. With that they walked to back to school, still hand in hand.

"You know what I want to do when we get back?" Draco said turning to Hermione with his trade mark smirk back on his face,

"Oh yeah?"

"Sleep" they both started laughing.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in their common room they walked upstairs, Draco let go of her hand when she reached her door, she looked at him,

"Stay with me?" she said.

He smiled, with that the two Hogwarts heads headed into Hermione's room and fell asleep.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Hope you like it … Please don't forget to review, I'd love loads more reviews**

**Thanks to all those who have.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Happy Reading and don't forget to review!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Hermione awoke the next morning to find Draco absent. She didn't really think anything of it as she got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. She got into the shower, feeling completely alert and alive. She had not had a single bad thought during the night; her sleep was peaceful and uninterrupted. The shower, as always, made her feel better,

_Today's going to be a good day. Maybe I'll go and visit Harry and Ron before I finish my work for the day. Yeah I'll do that, maybe even go and see Hagrid. I haven't seen him as much as I'd like this year. Mmmmm today will be good. _Hermione thought smiling as she stepped out of her hot shower, she waved her wand and she was ready. Today she wore her dark blue jeans, a black jumper, her hair, with another flick of her wand was loosely tied up.

She stepped out of the bathroom and walked down the stairs, through the common room and out into the school. She made her way to the Gryffindor common room with a small bounce in her step. A good night sleep had certainly done wonders for her.

"Moonstone" she whispered entering the Gryffindor Tower. Her eyes soon landed on Harry and Ron playing a game of Wizarding Chess.

"Hey guys," she said receiving surprised looks from her best friends.

"I've come to kidnap you two today. I've realised that we haven't spent that much time together recently and today I thought we would."

"Kidnap away, we're all yours. We were actually saying the same thing yesterday. We miss you." Ron said standing up giving his best friend a huge hug.

"Yeah, we feel bad for not being around as much." Harry said forming a Hermione sandwich. "So what you want to do?"

"I thought that we could go for a walk around the grounds, just catch up, and maybe go to Hagrids – like old times."

With that the trio got up and walked out of the tower and headed for the entrance.

"Could we get some breakfast first?" Ron suddenly declared. Hermione looked at Harry and they both giggled. They had to admit they were hungry too, so delaying their outing the trio headed to the Great Hall.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco on the other hand was sitting in the green arm chair in his room. He had left Hermione in the middle of the night. He couldn't sleep. He was confused.

_Why did she ask me to stay? I thought we were going to…well… I can't deal with this, I don't need it. I just want to finish this year and move on and away. It's all too weird._

Draco thought about going to play some Quidditch. But who would he play with? All his friends were gone. Crabbe and Goyle were gone, they had... well he didn't know where they were or what happened to them. They like his father and theirs they were fully fledged Death Eaters. They were too stupid to be. Most Slytherins in his year answered the call of the Dark Lord. There were obviously a few, like Pansy who didn't, her parents were too cowardly for that, they fled when war broke out and returned once it was over.

Blaise, had moved away with his mother, his father had wanted him to become a Death Eater too but his mother refused and he moved to Durmstrang. He was there at school, his father was missing, presumably dead, but no one knew for sure that being the main reason why he was still away. Draco missed him Blaise was his best friend, they were on the same level, Crabbe and Goyle were just his lackeys.

Draco was stuck for something to do, he didn't want to be near Hermione, even though it was his fault she too had the nightmares, he was confused about what had happened between the two of them. For some reason he wanted to receive the same benefits that he would from any other girl, namely Pansy, but then again he felt he couldn't do that to her. He couldn't deny that he enjoyed kissing her, as well as finding her really attractive. But he now decided that they should stay away from each other. It was less complicated; he could concentrate on getting his N.E.W.T.S and doing something good with his life.

In the end he decided to write to Blaise.

_Blaise, _

_Hey buddy, how is school? I'm head boy here, going good; you know how I love the power. Just me really, most didn't come back, some dead, some missing, some (like you) moved. _

_Nothing has changed since the summer, the nightmares have stopped, and my father was behind it, long story. Going to stay here for Christmas I think._

_So how's school? The ladies treating you well? HA! Pansy is still being an annoying slut, still not getting the message, still thinks I'm going to marry her, yeah right._

_Talk soon_

_DM_

Draco tied his letter to his hawk and watched it fly away. once out of eye shot, he turned and faced his room, pulling the towel from over his mirror, he tidied he room, with his wand of course.

Then settled down in his chair and began reading his Potions book.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After lunch Harry, Hermione and Ron, headed outside into the sun. They walked over to their tree, the one they would sit under and do homework; well Hermione would tell the others what to do.

Harry conjured some blankets and pillows and the trio sat down.

"So the power of being Head girl not gone to your head then Hermione?" Ron asked grinning.

"Nope, no plans for world domination just yet!"

"Good, because I would hate to have to bring you down too." Harry replied, and with that the trio feel into laughter.

"So how is ferret?" Ron asked,

"He's not that bad, civil mostly. And don't call him that anymore, he doesn't deserve it." Hermione said, not really know why she defended him like that.

"Calm down! You're not going soft on the guy are you? 'Because that would just be weird, and bloody disgusting."

"Look all I'm saying is that he's good now, you saw that."

"Yeah maybe. But a zebra doesn't change its stripes or something like that."

Harry nodded in agreement. Hermione was desperate for a subject change.

"So how is Lav?"

"She's ok, with Ginny, I think, girly stuff, didn't ask."

"And you and Ginny?" Hermione asked turning to Harry.

"Yeah we're really good. Really good." Harry replied smiling. Ron looked like he was going to throw up.

"Harry, please, that's my sister." Again they all started laughing.

They sat like that for hours, laughing, joking and talking.

Sunday was drawing to a close, and the sky began to draw dark. Hermione began to get cold and decided that she should go back and finish her work.

"How about breakfast tomorrow? I'll meet you outside the Great Hall." Hermione said getting up.

"You were leaving already?" Ron said looking up at a standing Hermione.

"Yeah, I have some work to finish and you boys have girlfriends waiting I would imagine." She said giggling. Harry and Ron both shrugged and stood too. They walked back together to the Gryffindor Tower and Hermione continued up to her own dorm.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As she walked Draco had moved and was sat down on his couch in front of a roaring fire. He was writing an essay, on his knees.

"Hi" Hermione said,

Draco simply nodded and continued with his work, _Strange._ Hermione thought and sat down at her desk and began her work. She found it odd that Draco was no longer talking to her; she simply delved deep into her work. They sat for hours in silence, until Draco's hawk began tapping the window of the common room.

Draco shot up, and walked speedily to the window handing his bird a treat he took the letter, it was from Blaise.

_Malfoy, buddy old pal, _

_Glad to hear about your dream time activities and sorry to hear about Parkinson. But I've got some news that I hope will bring a smile to that pretty boy face of yours!_

_I'm coming back! We heard from the ministry that they found my father, he's been sent to Azkaban, he was found, somewhere in Norway, he fled at the end of the war. But enough of that, we're coming back buddy!_

_I will be back at Hoggy's on Monday. I know, I know, you've missed me, you know if I didn't know any better I'd swear you love me!_

_Until Monday, _

_Blaise._

Draco smiled as he returned to his seat, _what an idiot, he makes me laugh though._ Smiling he continued with his paper, suddenly this year was going to get better.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next week went by faster than usual, Hermione, patrolled on her own, Draco

simply didn't bother anymore, only going out occasionally. He consumed himself with his homework. Hermione on the other hand divided her time between, patrolling, studying and hanging out with her friends. She had hardly spoken two words to Draco all week, even when they were partnered in Potions. Hermione did find this slightly odd though.

_What happened? We seemed to be becoming friends. Then he hasn't spoken to me for over a week. _Hermione decided to push these thoughts to the back of her head, and continued with her work.

Draco too, spent a lot of time thinking about Hermione, he did miss talking to her, he missed, spending time with someone. He found himself lying awake at night thinking about her and everything they had been through together. He still felt bad about being the cause behind her nightmares but he knew that going back to the old ways best. Now all he had to do was stop looking at her when she was in the room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was Friday afternoon, and Hogwarts had finished classes for the day. Hermione was making her way back to her common room with Harry and Ron, when Draco pushed passed them heading in the same direction.

"What's his problem?" Ron snapped and Hermione shrugged.

The trio entered the heads common room and sat on the couches and continued their conversation, they were still laughing like old times.

"You should have seen Ron's face when Lavender said that, she went bright red. It was the funniest thing I've ever seen." Harry started, continuing their previous conversation.

"Ron, what did you say?" Hermione looked at him trying to stop herself from giggling.

"I…err….well…I said…"

"That's what he said and let me tell you that Lavender was not happy. She stormed off and little Ronny here went running after her." Harry fell back onto the couch laughing. Ron looked at him less than happy.

"Well… have you said it to Ginny?" He snapped,

"Yeah, all the time. I'm not afraid to tell my girlfriend I love her."

"Err, Harry that's my sister!" Harry and Hermione just fell around laughing at Ron who by now had turned a pale shade of green.

Draco had been listening to the trio giggling away and found it mildly annoying.

_Gods why can't they just go away? _He thought. He stayed in his room for about two hours, until Harry mentioned having a date with Ginny to attend.

"Yeah, I better go too. I have a little sucking up to do this evening." Again Hermione and Harry laughed at their friend. Hermione stood up and kissed both her friends on their cheeks and bid them goodnight as she walked them to the door. As she turned round she saw Draco standing on the landing.

"Gods I thought they'd never go. Finally some peace and quiet." He snapped resuming his favourite seat.

"Excuse me?" Hermione said looking straight at him.

"This is the heads common room and they are not supposed to be here. Potty and Weasel should have taken you to their common room on your little date. That way I might have got some peace." Draco retorted, Hermione was a little taken aback by this comment, she had not been expecting it, and she wasn't going to let him get away talking to her like that.

"I'll remember that next time you have your friends over. Oh wait! What friends?" She snapped back walking up the stairs to her room, she hadn't meant for it to sound as bad as it did.

Draco was a little stunned at this comment, even he had to admit it.

_She'll see, just wait until Blaise gets here then she'll take that back. _The smiled that had appeared on his face soon disappeared when he realised,

_Just the one friend, is that what the famous Draco Malfoy has been reduced too? One friend? Shit!_

Suddenly there was a knock at the head's door. Draco got up, he wouldn't be happy if this was Potter and Weaselbee. He opened the door snapping at a small blonde boy,

"WHAT?"

The small first year and his friend who was hiding to the side of the door simply held out a shaking arm and handed Draco a letter. As soon as Draco took the letter, the small boy and his friend away as fast as they could down the stairs, not looking back at the head boy who was still standing in the door way.

He opened the letter that was address to both the heads.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger, _

_I am writing to inform you both, that as Christmas is fast approaching, I decided it would be a good idea to throw a ball. I am leaving it in your charge to decide the date, entertainment, food and decorations. _

_Once you have decided all these things, either inform me by return of letter or come to my office, no later than December 1st._

_Kind Regards_

_Professor McGonagall._

Draco was not happy about this. He hated balls, they were cheesy and vile.

Turning back to the common room, he shouted up the stairs.

"Granger! Granger, we have a letter from McGonagall."

Hermione exited her room glaring at Draco as she walked down the stairs. She looked him dead in the eye as she snatched the letter from his hands to read it.

"Now, now, manners!" he said smiling slyly, she looked up at him, glaring once again,

"Well the real Malfoys back isn't he?" she said returning her gaze back to the letter. Draco was hurt by this, but had the sense not to show it. Hermione threw the letter back at him as she turned to walk back up stairs.

"Tell you what; you just let me know when the almighty Draco Malfoy wants to discuss this, preferably like adults."

The next thing he knew Hermione had slammed her bedroom door shut.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco didn't see Hermione for the rest of the weekend; she either spent all her time in her room studying or with Harry and Ron. He pretty much spent the weekend alone in the common room, leaving only to fly around the grounds on his broom. It was Sunday night and he was once again alone in the common room. Hermione was alone in her room writing a paper for DADA. It was all quiet in the common room until Draco was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Hello buddy!"

"Blaise, mate how the devil are you?" The two boys shook hands and walked back to the seats.

"So glad to be back?"

"Draco, man I'm glad I'm back. That place sucks! It's cold all the time and the people are complete morons. It was like going to school with about a thousand Crabbe and Goyles, but the girls – man the girls, they were hot!"

Blaise winked at Draco who just smirked.

"So what's been happening here?" Blaise's eyes moved from Draco to Hermione as she walked down the stairs.

She didn't say anything on her way to her desk. The two boys just watched her in silence as she picked up her book and walked back upstairs.

When safely in her room, Blaise started,

"WOW, was that Granger? When did she get hot?"

"I don't know."

"So have you, you know." Blaise asked winking like mad. Draco stayed silent.

"You have! You dirty dog you!"

"Not like that mate. We just kissed a couple of times. Only kissed. Nothing else." Draco replied

"Draco why the hell not, she's hot!"

"Because…I can't she in Gryffindor…"

"Draco, Draco, Draco," Blaise said shaking his head,

"All that crap is finished with. You shouldn't let it get in the way anymore, especially of an ass like that. Are you blind she so damn hot. Either you get the stick out your ass and get on with it or move over and let me have a piece."

Draco just laughed. Was Blaise right? There had to be a point in their. Blaise had always been the force behind Draco, he was the only who dared tell him he was being an arrogant arsehole. For the rest of the night the two friends talked about Blaise's antics over the past couple of months. Having his friend back made Draco feel like normal again, he'd been so screwed but in the past couple of weeks. Time to get sorted Draco thought. It was time to figure out just what he wanted and go out and get it.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Hope you guys liked it. Please don't forget to review. I really want to hear what you all think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Hope you guys enjoy! Don't for get to review!**

**Thanks to all those who have!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It was Monday again and still Draco and Hermione were avoiding any form of contact with each other.

Draco had spent Sunday night lying awake in bed, he decided today would be the day that he sorted himself out,

_What is it about her, sure I like messing with her, but Blaise is right, I should make my mind up. But she's in Gryffindor! NO! That doesn't matter anymore, he's right it doesn't. It's not that easy though is it? She irritates me, she's such a no it all, always 'Please sir I know…' God I hate that, but her lips, her smell. Gods this is fucked up, maybe I just need to sleep with her and get it out of my system. No that wont work she isn't slutty like Parkinson, its quite endearing really. _

Draco couldn't stand it anymore; for once he didn't have all the answers. He checked the time and saw it to be 8am; slowly he got out of bed and made his way to the shower. As he opened his opened his door, stepping out onto the landing she saw Hermione leave the bathroom. He looked, well stared at her. She on the other hand gave him the nastiest look she could muster.

_Gods she's beautiful, she doesn't even have to try. _

Snapping back to reality, Draco shook his head and headed to the bathroom, where he stepped into a cold shower.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco walked into the Great Hall for breakfast, his eyes instantly landing on Hermione, she again, ignored him.

"Draco! Over here buddy!" Blaise called.

Draco walked over to his house table and sat down opposite Blaise, his back was towards Hermione. For some reason Draco wasn't really hungry, and every so often he would glance over his shoulder and look at Hermione.

"Draco? Draco, are you listening to me? Draco!"

"What? Err…" Draco was fumbling with his words but Blaise just laughed at him.

"You should just talk to her mate, tell her you think she's hot and all that shit"

Draco just shook his head again sneaking a glance over at Hermione, this time she didn't look away, or give him one of those looks that could kill, looks he had, had to get used to over the last week. Her face didn't really say much, but her eyes lingered for a moment longer than would have been necessary. Draco broke into a small smile, as did Hermione, blushing she averted her eyes.

He looked away as Hermione got up from her table and walked out of the Great Hall. Classes were about to start, Draco turned back to Blaise, but he was busy eyeing up some Ravenclaw on the next table,

_Gods some things never change._ Draco thought, another small smile forming on his face.

"Hey, Casanova – come on time to get to class." The two boys stood up and headed to their first class of the day.

"Blaise don't make me give you detention. Come on, you can finish with her later."

"Like you'd dare buddy." Again the two boys fell into laughter, a laughter that could be heard from down the hall.

The first class today was Potions. And once again Slughorn divided the class into pairs. Hermione blushed when her name was read out after Draco's; she got to her feet and moved to his side of the class. He was sat in his usual seat in a quiet corner of the class, a little further away from the rest of the tables. Draco liked it here, he was out of the way, so could sit in peace away from Pansy.

"Right class, today you and your partners will be working on a Potion that you will create. However, this will mean a lot of extra outside work for you all. First you must decide what the purpose of your potion will be, then BOTH you and your partner will research the ingredients that you will need. The final part will be to actually brew the potion."

The class erupted in gasps and various, "Cool's"

"However, you will not make the potion until you have handed in a research folder documenting all your findings, a plan of how to make it, what ingredients are to be used. This task will count towards your final N.E.W.T mark. Do you understand?"

Many hands suddenly shot up in the air.

"And no you can NOT change partners. Now begin!"

All the hands suddenly went down at this. Draco turned on his seat to face Hermione.

"So, here we are again." a smirk coming across his face. Hermione looked up raising an eyebrow,

"Yeah"

"So … what shall we concoct? I was thinking something that would make the drinker invisible? That would be cool, I'd drink it"

"That's a good idea Draco we can do that if you want. I don't mind." For the rest of the double class the students discussed what kind of potion they were going to make.

"I think we should head to the library after this class to do some research. I don't want to leave it to the last minute. While we're at it we can discuss the ball, we should let Professor McGonagall know sooner rather than later in case we need to make changes."

"Sure Hermione that's cool."

The class was dismissed and Hermione and Draco made their way to the library, they walked in silence, Draco stealing sideward glances at Hermione. They arrived and sat down at a table towards the back of the library, near the potions section. No one ever came back here, usually they asked the librarian for a book they needed and she'd 'Accio' is over to them.

They sat down and took out their books; Draco looked at Hermione and smiled.

_Why does he keep looking at me? I wish he wouldn't! Oh my goodness! _Hermione screamed in her head as Draco look of his jumper and his shirt went up with it.

_He's so handsome; he really has improved over the summer, probably all due to Quidditch. Wow, it looked and felt amazing that night I spent with him. He felt so good…Hermione stop it! Focus! _Hermione blushed as she returned to rational thought.

"I think we should firstly look for ingredients that have properties that would help us with making this potion, add its info into the research folder and maybe add pictures and shit like that. Slughorn would eat that up!" Draco said turning to look at the books behind him.

"That's a good idea; maybe we could add information on how the ingredients affect others. Maybe even say why we can't use certain ingredients."

"Not just a pretty face after all." Draco smirked.

"Draco do shut up."

"Or what?"

"Or nothing, just stop being obnoxious and be the sensible guy we all know you can be." Hermione blushed at this comment, Draco just looked at her and handed her a book he picked from the shelf behind. They studied for about an hour, conferring and comparing certain ingredients, occasionally brushing each others hands causing them to look at each other and for Hermione to blush.

They stayed in the library for hours. Neither having afternoon classes. At 6, Draco stretched and Hermione looked her watch.

"Goodness it's almost dinner." She started to pack up her papers.

"Didn't you want to talk about the ball?"

"Oh yes, I forgot."

"Well let's go for dinner and I'll meet you in the common room afterwards and we can spend the evening on it."

"Now there's the sensible Draco we all know and love." Draco looked up instantly at Hermione when the words left her mouth.

_Oh no, Oh no! I really shouldn't have said that._

Draco was stunned to say the least. He didn't know what to say.

They both got up and together walked to the Great Hall and parted ways.

_Oh gods what did I go and say that for. It was going fine until I opened my big mouth. Hermione you really need to think sometimes. Oh no what does he think now? This has all gone wrong. Damn._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After dinner Hermione made her way up to her dorm. She wanted to get changed and shower before Draco returned. She walked rather quickly up to the stairs and when she entered her common room she ran up the stairs into her room and dumped her stuff on her bed before changing into her bathrobe. She made her way to the bathroom and walked straight into the shower dropping her robe on the floor.

_Mmm, that feels good. I needed this._ Hermione thought as the hot water ran over her creamy white body.

Draco too was almost running back to his dorm; he too wanted to take a quick shower before he had to discuss the ball. Most he needed waking up.

"Move out my way, get to your common rooms now." He said pushing past some thirds years standing on the landing near his door.

Whispering the password he walked up the stairs leading to his room. He too, dumped his belongings and turned on some music, listening to that while he undressed. He stopped when he reached his trade mark green silk boxer shorts and grabbed his towel and walked to the bathroom.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione had finished with her shower and reached a hand outside a fumbled for her robe. It had fallen on the floor about a foot away from the shower. Huffing she squeezed the water out of her hair and opened the shower door and walked over to her robe and bent down just at the moment Draco opened the door.

"Draco!" Hermione screamed. He in true Malfoy style just stood and smirked.

"Don't stare" she said standing up hurriedly putting her robe over her front.

"What if I like what I'm looking at and want to stare." He said smirking

"Draco get out now" But instead of turning to leave, he stepped forward to within a few inches of Hermione.

"Now, now, now don't be shy Hermione." Draco moved even closer to her, pushing himself against her, bringing his face to within an inch of hers.

"Draco" Hermione had meant this to be a stern warning but all she could manage was a whisper.

"Shhh." He leaned in; Hermione as well moved her hair in the opposite direction.

_What is he thinking; he can't kiss me now, here? Like this? No this can't be happening, I'm naked, and oh my goodness he IS going to kiss me. What do I do? Hermione calm down, think._

But Hermione did not have time to think, Draco had already dived in for a kiss. Hermione's first instinct was to pull away and not allow herself to fall for Malfoy again but she couldn't; even though they were standing near naked she didn't want to move away. Going against all her normal instincts Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck, giving him the go ahead to wrap his arms around her waist pulling her closer. Draco moved further into the kiss, letting a small deep moan escape his mouth; he had decided that in that moment this is what he wanted. Again he pulled Hermione closer to him, lifting her slightly off the ground causing her to tighten her grip around his neck. When he feet touched the ground again Hermione stood on the tip toes pushing further into the hot passionate kiss she found herself in. she moved her hands up to his hair, running her fingers through it gently pulling on it, causing his head to tilt back.

Lust completely took over Hermione at that point; and as soon as Draco's head tilted back she moved away from his lips and started to kiss the nape of his neck, gently nibbling in him. Draco moaned he could not believe how good this felt; he pulled her closer so she could continue working her magic on his neck. Hermione kept going until he couldn't take it anymore; he pulled Hermione away and dived in for another hot kiss, placing his hands on her sides. Draco couldn't take it, he lifted Hermione up and carried her over to the wall and pressed her against it. Hermione had instant goose bumps when her bare back hit the cold tiles of the bathroom wall, she wrapped her legs around Draco's waist as he kissed her harder, his tongue pushing deeper into her mouth. Hermione teased his tongue with hers causing him to push harder against her, moving his hands from her waist onto her breasts, her nipples were hard, her body still covered in goose bumps. His hands were gently squeezing her breasts whilst his tongue continued to go crazy in her mouth. He pulled away for a second, both breathing like they'd just run a marathon. He dived back into her this time aiming his attention to her neck and shoulders. Hermione leant her head back against the wall; letting out small sweet moans as Draco gently nibbled on her, her hands gripped his hair tighter when he hit a particularly sensitive area. His kisses moved down onto her chest, he ran his tongue over her creamy white breasts causing her to gasp with delight.

How long Hermione and Draco were like this they would not have known, they were lost in their lust. They both wanted each other right there in the bathroom and probably would have got each other had it not been for the harsh knocking at the door of the heads common room.

"Ignore it" Draco whispered continuing his work on Hermione.

Hermione couldn't talk, just gasp,

"Draco…"

"Shhh." He replied moving in for another kiss smothering Hermione's lips, she couldn't give in - again she succumbed and kissed him back with even more ferocity.

Again there was a knock at the door,

"Hermione ignore it." Draco told her as she pulled away and looked in the direction of the door. Draco again went in for another kiss but the knocks turned into bangs. This frustrated Draco. He kissed her quickly again.

"I'll get rid of them, he said putting Hermione down." He kissed her again and left her. She was so hot and turned on; she had no idea where all that came from but she couldn't deny she loved it. She bent down and grabbed her robe that had fallen to the floor among the lustful confusion; she put it on and walked to the edge of the bathroom to see who was banging at the door.

Draco walked to the door really pissed off that the idiots behind his door, as he walked closer the banging continued. He opened it and saw Harry and Ron.

"What?" he said rather sternly.

"Where's Hermione? She in there?" Harry and Ron said in unison

"No, now if you don't mind stop banging my door down and go away."

"Where is she?" Ron demanded

"I don't know. Now go away before I give you detention." With that Draco closed the door in the boy's faces and turned to go back upstairs. He was almost running by the time he reached Hermione again. He looked at her and smiled seductively.

"Oh no you don't." he said referring to her robe, as he began to run his hands up her shoulders and underneath her robe and slid it off. He kissed her lightly on the lips before diving in for another loaded kiss. Hermione joined him in this again; Draco walked her into the railings on the landing just outside the bathroom. As soon as Hermione touched them her body was covered once more in goose bumps. The cool sensation woke her from their lustful encounter. She pulled her head away from Draco who tried to move in again.

"Draco"

"What?" he said moving his attention to her neck.

"We should stop."

"No we shouldn't"

"Draco we should this isn't the right time." As Hermione said this he lifted his head. And just looked at her, he was hurt, angry; he'd never been rejected before.

"What do you mean? Is it because Potty and Weasel came banging on the door?"

"No! Not everything had to do with them you know."

"Then what is it Hermione? What's wrong now scared you night just get what you want?"

"Draco stop being an ass and just listen to me."

"Why should I? Why is everything always your way?"

"Don't be stupid. All I am saying that now isn't the right time for this Draco. I didn't say I didn't want it, I just saying that now isn't right."

"Why? You know I could have any girl in this fucking school. And…"

"Then why don't you? " With that Hermione pushed Draco away, picked up her robe and walked across the landing to her room.

_Did she just walk away from me? FUCK _Draco thought.

"You know what Draco you really need to grow up and be a man." Hermione said turning round to face him.

"I am a man, more than you will ever know."

"You know what? I don't think so; you think you can have anything or anyone when you want and maybe any other girl you can. But you will not be getting me until I say so, until I know you've stopped being the arrogant little prick I despised. If you treated people a little better you'd get what you wanted and by that I mean ME, you idiot." With that Hermione stormed into her room and slammed the door, leaving Draco dumbfounded on the landing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_How dare she talk to me like that? I'm the one who should dictate when things happen not her. This is just like her, argh, she's so annoying. Why did she have to go all moral and shit, gods she needs to loosen up._

Hermione was in her room pacing the floor,

_The nerve of that boy! ARGH! Why does he always have to be in control why can't he just let other people have a say. It could have happened tonight, hell I wanted it too. But I'm not like Pansy 'I'm a slut' Parkinson, I'm ten times the woman she is and he should bloody well treat me as such. He really gets under my skin._

Both the Hogwarts Heads went to bed that night rather angry. All Hermione wanted was to be treated like a lady, not some piece of meat that me could pick up and put down when he wanted. Draco just wanted to get her out of his system, or so he thought,

He got dressed and left his room and headed straight for the one person who would give him the answers that he wanted.

"Blaise put her down I need to talk to you now!"

"Man can't this wait?"

"No! Now, come on."

"Five minutes?"

"NO BLAISE NOW!"

"This better be good buddy otherwise…" Draco suddenly turned to a half dressed Blaise.

"She turned me down. SHE turned ME down. How did that happen? That's NEVER happened!"

"Chill, what happened? You were going to seal the deal with Hermione and she bombed you out?"

"Yeah …No…I don't know. We were there getting it on, then Potter and Weasely started banging on the door and they wouldn't do until I told them to sod off… after that she seemed up for it and then said it wasn't the right time. She's infuriating!"

"Calm down buddy just chill out. You know what it sounds like to me? You like the girl, I mean you LIKE her, that's why you're pissed that you aren't in bed with her right now, rocking her world."

"Shut up I don't like her. I just want to get her out of my system."

"And you think by sleeping with her that'll help. HA! Young Draco it won't! You'll keep wanting her and wanting her. Admit it you like the little bookworm. It's ok, you won't burst into flames if you say it."

"Shut it Blaise and get back to your girl."

"Thanks." With that Blaise ran off back into his room.

_Shit, fuck, shit, is Blaise right? Nah he just watches too many chat shows. He can't be. DAMN. What do I do now? WOMEN! ARGH_

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**There you are, hope you all like!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Thanks for all the reviews. I love hearing what you guys think. **

**Happy reading, don't forget to reviews!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Hermione awoke the morning after her incident with Draco surprisingly calm, she looked at her clock and saw it to be 6am.

_Wow I must have slept well if I'm up at this time. Ahhh Tuesday, no Potions that's good, but I should get on with it. But I can't face another confrontation with him. I wonder if he's grown up this morning! _Hermione giggled to herself as she made her to the bathroom, _I better lock it this time._

A long relaxing bath later Hermione was standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom. She used her wand to get ready today, it was quicker. Her hair was done the same way; it took a couple of attempts before the desired hairstyle appeared on her head. Today she opted for a lose ponytail with curls framing her face; it was sleek and shiny, no longer the fuzzy quaff that she sported during younger years.

By the time she was ready it was 8am, she headed to her bedroom passing Draco on the landing. She just looked at him, he was tired and looked it, he looked at her expecting her to mutter some morning pleasantries, but she didn't. He entered the bathroom as Hermione stepped out of her room carrying her bag, heading towards the

stairs.

Draco only had a quick shower; he was starving and wanted to have breakfast before his morning class. Ten minutes later he stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed in his white shirt and school tie, black trousers and jumper. He too made a stop in his room before heading downstairs and to the Great Hall.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hermione! Over here" Ron shouted as soon as she entered the Hall.

"Good morning Ronald. Morning Harry." She said sitting down.

"So where were you last night? We came to your dorm looking for you we'd hardly seen you all day. Instead we found Malfoy, what an ass. Didn't seem very happy."

Hermione blushed when Ron said this, she didn't like lying to her friends but they would flip if they found out what she had really been doing.

"Oh, err…I was in the library."

"No you weren't we checked. It was the first place we checked." Ron said before filling his mouth with food.

"I was in…the room at the back, where I go when don't want to be found."

_Wow that was fast thinking, and I think they bought it. Phew!_

Harry and Ron just shrugged and carried on their conversation about Quidditch, and then Hermione's gaze caught sight of Draco stepping into the Great Hall. She sat up, unsure as to why she did, and stared at him. Draco's eyes found her instantly; he sat down opposite Blaise and began to load his plate,

"Ahhh, so you and your girlfriend are talking again." he said with a smirk

"Blaise shut up! She is not my girlfriend."

"Yet" he replied under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"Mate, just admit it, you like her! You know I would respect you a whole lot more if you did. And while you're at it stop moping its kind of sad really. Look at me; I'm taking full advantage of my father not being around talking about all that Death Eater Anti-Muggle born crap. Just last night I made a new friend, her name was…Emma …I think but my point is she is half and half and I'm not bothered in the slightest so just go for Hermione man!"

Draco looked at Blaise his brain kicking into action.

"I'll think about it" they boys sat in near silence after that, Draco just sat laughing at Blaise who was mouth something to the Emma girl on the next table.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nothing much happened in classes today, first Professor Binns was slowly explaining the goblin revolution to the class, well just Hermione, as she was the only listening. Draco didn't pay much attention to this; he was trying to think of a away to get Hermione on her own.

_That's it talk about the Potions work, and the Ball! That'd give me hours to talk to her. Now what did she mean last night? She meant that I'm an ass so therefore I should do something nice? Yeah that's it, but what! _

After what seemed like a life time, History of Magic ended and the class headed for the door, most ran including Draco but he stopped just outside the door,

"Hermione"

"Yes Draco what do you want?"

"Well I was thinking we should get together today and talk about the Ball and the Potion assignment."

"Yes I suppose we should. Are you free now?"

"Yeah"

"Right we should go to the library; there won't be anyone there so we can use one of the rooms at the back so we won't be disturbed."

"Ok, let's go after you"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once in the library Hermione headed to the back where the private study areas were, as head boy and girl they had their own special room. Draco picked up a few books on his way. Hermione say down and took out some parchment and a quill and picked up a book on the top of the pile Draco had bought in. She started to work, Draco sensed she didn't want to talk at the moment; he sighed, picked up his quill and began to research possible ingredients for an invisibility potion. They worked for ages in silence, this bugged Draco, and the scratching of the quills was enough to make him want to jump out the window. Hermione didn't look at him once, this too infuriated him. He thought that by bringing her here they could talk; he was getting more frustrated by the minute, the silence, the quill and Hermione were driving him crazy. He was becoming agitated, squirming and fidgeting in his seat; Hermione sensed this and too became annoyed with the person sitting opposite her.

"What is your problem Draco?" she finally blurted out.

"ME! YOU, you're so bloody complicated Hermione…"

"Is this about last night? Draco get over it, you said yourself you can have any other girl in this school, go ahead I …"

"I don't want anyone else Hermione don't you get that, I thought you were meant to be smart bloody hell."

"You think talking to me like that is going to make me fall all over you? Grow up Draco and talk to me like a person, tell me instead of shoving me against a wall, that doesn't tell me what you think, all that tells me is that you're horny." Hermione said this and without realising it she stood up with her hands against the table.

"I just have Hermione" Draco said also standing up. "And I can't remember you complaining about me shoving you against the wall." Draco smirked and walked around the table, until he was standing in front of Hermione; he turned her to face him and said,

"Look I'm not very good at this ok, all this feeling stuff doesn't come easy to me; I am a Malfoy after all." He looked directly at her

"It's not hard Draco, just say it." Draco stood there, his mouth hung open he didn't know what to say, and Hermione just laughed and stood on her tip toes and kissed him lightly on the lips,

"That's the best I'm ever going to get isn't it?" Draco just shrugged and Hermione smiled, she turned away and began to pack up her things.

"Look I'm tired of this, let's just go upstairs get some food sent up and plan the Ball. It has to be done." Draco followed suit and began to pack his things up, he put the books back as they walked out. For some reason unknown to her, Hermione was smiling all the way back up to their room. Entering their room Draco called a house elf and told her to bring up a selection of food. He sat on his couch when Hermione walked over carrying some parchment and a quill ready to take notes on their plans.

"So we need a theme, a list of foods, decorations and music."

"How about we have a non existent ball"

"Draco that's not productive, come on just think I know there some idea in here…deep inside…just bursting to get out." She giggled slightly as Draco chucked a pillow at her.

"Sticks and stones Hermione"

She giggled continuously until tow house elves appeared carrying trays of food.

"Thanks" Hermione said just before they popped out of the room.

"So this ball…does the rest of the school know yet?" Draco asked

"Nope, we have to set a date first…oh that should be the first thing we decide."

The discussion didn't go too far, both Hermione and Draco were too busy eating their way through the trays. Hermione kept glancing at Draco,

_He really is hot! And not as hard as he makes out he is. He just needs to soften up a little, I think that might help, gods he's hot. Stop saying that Hermione it's not helping._

Draco was also looking at Hermione, he began to remember the night before, and he wanted her so much then. He couldn't help it,

_Gods she's so sexy, she doesn't even have to try, and she turned me on so bad. She doing it now, gods hormones really are killing me here._

Hermione got up off the floor and picked up the trays and vanished them,

"So" she said standing in front of Draco causing him to look up,

"So" he replied standing next to her, they both stood there, looking at each other, surprisingly to Draco, it was Hermione who reached up and kissed him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As she settled back on her feet Draco, like the night before dived in for a lustful kiss, his hands cupped Hermione's face and again she succumbed to his kisses. Her hands made their way up his chest and around his neck, pulling him closer to her, is hands were caressing her face, it felt amazing to her, he slid one hand down her chest lingering at her breast, squeezing it slightly also cupping it in his hand before he made his way down to her waist sliding it around to her side where he pulled her even closer, when he did this Hermione let out a small gasp and moved her hands up to Draco's soft blonde hair. They began kissing so furiously that they became out of breath very quickly, Draco began pulling on Hermione's jumper, he could have ripped it of right there but he held back thinking about what Hermione had said to him. After a while Hermione broke away breathing heavily, she didn't say anything to him just looked and a smirk came across her face, she took him by the hand and led him up the stairs and headed to her bedroom.

Draco could believe what was happening, he simply followed Hermione upstairs clutching on to her, occasionally she would glance over her shoulder and smile seductively at him. Her heart was beating faster; she was leading Draco up to her room. Once there she shut the door when he entered. She stood with her back to the door, smiling at him again; he returned this as she stepped forward and pushed him back on the bed so he was sitting on the edge. She moved forward standing in-between his legs and started to kiss him again. Her hands started at the based of his neck and once again moved up to his hair where she pulled some what hard on it. Draco loved this; he was moving his hands up and down her back and then underneath her jumper bringing it up with him. He slid her jumper off and Hermione dived in for another kiss. Hermione lifted her legs onto the bed so she was kneeling over Draco. He found this such a turn on, his hands immediately started stroking Hermione's toned legs; their kisses became increasingly more powerful, their breathing became ragged. Hermione was working on Draco, moving her kissing from his mouth to his jaw line and once his head had tilted back she moved onto his neck, sucking and nibbling on it. This lit a fire in Draco and he lifted Hermione off him and turned her around and placed her on the bed where he climbed on top of her, undoing her shirt at the same time. His mouth landed on hers and she wrapped her legs around his waist, just as she did the night before.

"Draco…" she breathed. He looked up from his kisses and looked at her, she just smiled at him he was somewhat taken aback by this, but smiled back and waited until she pulled his head down to hers before carrying on. As he kissed her, she undid the buttons on his shirt and slid it off tossing it onto the floor, Draco couldn't wait to get Hermione's top off, he pulled her up slowly off the bed and with one made holding her back he peeled of her shirt, and whilst there he undid her black lacy bra and tossed that aside too. He lay her back and rested his chest against hers, and pulling her arms above her head he moved his attention down to her breasts, he kissed them lightly before taking one of her hard nipples into her mouth, Hermione let out a light moan at his and Draco smirked, he loved getting reactions out of her. As he sucked on her nipples he gently began to nibble on them causing Hermione to arch her back with pleasure. Draco worked on her for a while causing sensuous moans to leave her mouth; she was loving it. Draco moved all over her stomach and chest kissing, blowing and sucking on her causing Hermione to breath harder and harder. After a long while Draco climbed back up to Hermione's face where they engaged in another hot and passionate kiss, they tongues mingled together entwining. It was Draco who let out deep moans of delight. As they kissed a kiss full of lust Draco moved his hands down and under Hermione's skirt, his fingers went directly to the stop that made Hermione release herself form the kiss and arch her back. Draco smiled and recaptured her in a new kiss, her moans escaped and Draco began rubbing her clit, her back was arching, telling Draco that she loved what he was doing. Hermione was getting restless, she couldn't take it anymore; she reached for Draco's belt and undid it and then his trousers, she began to slide them down and Draco managed to wriggle out of them without breaking the kiss.

There wasn't much that stood in their way now, and what did was soon removed and tossed to the other side of the room. Draco lifted Hermione further up the bed and lay on top of her; they continued kissing and fumbling around, hands moving in all directions. Hermione could feel Draco getting harder and harder, she loved how this felt against her skin. She looked at Draco as he was teasing her belly button with his tongue, she couldn't think of anything except how good this felt. Draco felt her eyes looking at him and he lifted his head and kissed her so gently. He looked at her and she nodded. And he climbed over her and she parted her legs, her back arched as she felt him slide inside her. Draco bit his lip and started to thrust into Hermione. He leant in closer to Hermione, their breathing got harder. They got even hotter as Draco was pushing in and out of Hermione; she was grabbing his hair and running her fingers down his back, lightly scratching his back. He was breathing harder his eyes boring into Hermione's, she bit her lip and arched her back again, he knew she couldn't be too far away, he felt the same, and both their bodies were sliding against each other.

Hermione started to let out slow moans more frequently, her nails were digging into Draco's back, Draco could feel that she was almost there. He began to move faster and faster inside her, she slid her leg up, and Draco grabbed it and moved harder onto her. Within seconds of that Hermione let out a long deep moan, her head was leaning back, Draco's eyes rolled back into his head, he was close also, he buried his head in Hermione's neck and began to kiss it, they both tightened their grip on each other.

Draco began to shake, it turned Hermione so much as she followed Draco as he exploded inside her. Hermione's head fell back, the sensation was unbelievable, and it lasted for ages, Draco moaned deeply as he fell into Hermione's hair. They stayed like that for a while, Hermione kissed Draco's head, and he rolled to the side and pulled Hermione against him, he kissed her forehead.

"Wow" she said breathlessly

"Yeah" he said equally out of breath. Hermione wrapped her arm around his muscular waist.

They lay there in silence for a while, both reliving what had just happened,

_I thought it would be good but not that good, gods that was amazing. Though I can't have it as just as one time thing, nothing could compare to that._ Draco thought still slightly out of breath running his hands through Hermione's hair.

She was smiling,

_Wow, that was unbelievable, he was so considerate, I thought he would be completely selfish and rough but he was nothing like that. I cant believe how good that was._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Still lying in Hermione's bed, she climbed into the covers, Draco joined her, pulling them over their heads and kissed her lightly on the lips,

"So lady, about what are you doing under here." Draco started with a smirk

"Well, I got cold and I knew you'd follow me in here. You're so predictable" she replied giggling

Draco ran his hand down Hermione's cheek; she simply closed her eyes and smiled, and opened her eyes to find Draco's lips against hers again. They stayed under the covers for a while, laughing and talking, occasionally having tickling fights, only to end in more kissing; until Hermione fell asleep against Draco's chest and Draco follow soon after.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Hope you all like it, luvy duvy I know but has to be done.lol**

**Don't forget to review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Thanks for your reviews keep them coming.**

**Happy reading and don't forget to review.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

As the sun crept over the bed Draco awoke to find Hermione still asleep on his chest, he smiled at the sleeping beauty lying over him. He couldn't believe what happened last night; a smile took over his entire face. As the sun crept further up the bed, Hermione began to wake; she looked up to see Draco smiling down at her.

"Good morning" he smiled

"Mmm, good morning Draco. What time is it?"

"7.30, almost, so how are you this morning?"

"Great" Hermione replied with a smile, Draco kissed her forehead.

"Good. You know last night got me thinking…"

"You regret it don't you." Hermione cut in.

"No, no not at all. As I was saying I was thinking about how much of an ass I was being. And well last night made me realise that …that I erm…I …well…well I like you Hermione, a lot." Draco said fumbling around with his words.

"Oh Draco" Hermione smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

"I really like you too. When you're not being an ass." She giggled.

Draco joined Hermione in her laughter; the minutes before they had to get up were spent kissing. It was Hermione who broke away and climbed out of bed; she grabbed her robe and headed to the bathroom. Draco simply watched her as she walked around her room,

"You know you have to get up too, we have potions first thing." She smiled.

"I will, just waiting for you to get up first, besides I'm enjoying the show" he smirked. Hermione laughed again at this and picked up his shirt and threw it at him.

"Come on get up" she smiled as he simply smirked and waved her of to the door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione was only in the bathroom for about 15minutes; she had a quick shower and used her wand to get dressed. Today her hair was down, sleekly, curly and framing her face well. She smiled in the mirror as she turned to leave, Draco entered the bathroom soon after. He too was ready within 15mintues; he walked downstairs to find Hermione waiting for him in the common room.

"I thought we could walk down to breakfast together." She said

"Yeah, I'd like that, but can I get a kiss now as I won't be able to get one there." He said sporting puppy eyes that Hermione just rolled hers at.

"Ok" she said reaching up for a quick kiss, but Draco pulled her into a deep long kiss. He broke away and Hermione just looked at him and smiled, they walked together down to the great hall,

"You better go in first. I'll see you in Potion soon." Draco winked,

"Bye" Hermione smiled as she walked into the great hall and walked over to her friends.

"Good Morning boys," she said to Harry and Ron,

"Morning Hermione." Harry answered,

"What are you all smiley about?" Ron barked

"Nothing just woke up in a good mood." She said her eyes looked up and caught sight of Draco talking to Blaise as he walked to his seat.

Hermione sat and ate her breakfast smiling away as Ron whispered to Harry,

"There's something up with her you know, she's never this obnoxiously happy"

"Ron, just let her be happy, gods man, just leave her be." Harry replied.

"Right are you boys coming we have Potions, we don't want to be late." She said already standing up.

"Coming" they both said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As they stood outside their potions class Ron was staring at Hermione was she was gazing off smiling about something. He nudged Harry and whispered.

"Look she's doing it again. Something's not right here, she's hiding something."

"Ron mate, shut up leave her to it, do you want to see her miserable or something?" Harry whispered back.

Slughorn appeared in the doorway and beckoned his class in,

"Now class, sit with your partners and continue work on your project, I will be coming round to talk to you all about it. So if you have any questions that will be the time to ask. Now get to work."

Hermione and Draco sat in his usual corner and both put there heads down and started to work,

"I really want to kiss you Hermione" Draco whispered. Hermione let out a smile giggle that caused Ron to look up at them.

"Shhh, people will hear you Draco."

"I don't care, I could take you over this table, then they can hear all they want." Draco replied a smirk consuming his face, Hermione turned bright red. Blaise who was sat on the other side of the room, took a break from chatting up his partner to notice Draco's trade mark smirk, he simply nodded to his friends and got back to his girl.

Draco was whispering in Hermione's ear causing her to giggle and blush each time, this made Ron begin his watch of them, Draco noticed his audience and started to run his hand up Hermione's thigh, she looked up and tried to push it away as Ron began glaring at her.

"Draco stop it, not now, Ron is watching and Professor Slughorn is coming over." But as Slughorn approached Draco didn't remove his hand,

"Right you two, what are you planning to do?"

"Well sir," Hermione began trying to fend off Draco's hand and look studious,

"We are planning to create a potion that will make the drinker invisible." Hermione was squirming in her seat as Draco's hand was moving higher and higher.

"That sounds excellent you two, now I image that it's a complex potion that will demand a lot of extra work and hours outside class."

"Well sir, I'm willing to put in the man hours if my partner is" Draco responded smirking away, Hermione hung her head as she blushed.

With that Slughorn moved on to the next group.

"Draco" Hermione whispered, "He could have been seen, you can't do that especially when Ron is watching us like a hawk"

"I'm sorry, give me a kiss and I'll stop." He smirked,

"Hermione just looked at him, and smiled an involuntary smile and returned to work.

"Harry, Harry" Ron whispered across the table,

"What?"

"Look at Hermione and Malfoy, there's something going on between them."

"Ron leave it." Harry replied returning to his work.

_No, there's something going on and I'm going to find out what._ Ron thought.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Slughorn dismissed his class and then everyone headed for the door, Ron grabbed Harry,

"We're going to follow them." He whispered,

"Ron your being ridiculous leave her alone."

"Shhh, Harry come on." Ron said dragging Harry along the corridors.

Hermione and Draco were headed to the library to continue on their project, they were

whispering something that Ron strained to hear but didn't quite catch. They entered the library and headed to the back to the Heads study area. After they grabbed their books they closed the door; Draco walked over to Hermione and kissed her deeply, he wrapped his arms around her waist and she flung her arms around his neck,

"I've been waiting too long to do that." He said diving for another kiss. Meanwhile on the other side of the door, Ron was looking through the key hole,

"Fucking hell, their kissing." He said storming through the door.

"Ron wait…." Harry said trying to stop him as he burst through the door.

"What the bloody hell are you doing Hermione?" Ron screamed as Hermione and Draco broke apart.

"What do you want Weasel? Can't you see that we are busy?"

"Hermione what are you doing with him? After everything that has happened, how can you stand there and let him take advantage of you like? How can you let him treat you like he treats other girls? Like you're nothing!" When Hermione heard Ron's words her eyes filled with tears, Harry was quietly trying to calm Ron down,

"Come on Ron let's go, I think you've said enough!" Harry said trying to push Ron back out through the door.

"Harry how can you be so calm at this? She's with Malfoy, our enemy if you remember. Our best friend is prostituting herself to the son of the world's biggest death eater." Hermione burst into tears,

"Ron, come on now, OUT!" Harry said as Hermione left Draco's side and walked over to him. Tears were streaming down her face.

"How dare you talk to me like that Ronald Weasely? It is NOTHING to do with you what I do. And how dare you talk about Draco like that, he is NOTHING like his father; you saw it with your own eyes. I thought you were my friend HOW DARE YOU disrespect me like that." With that she ran past him and ran out of the library and up to her dorm tears flooding out of her eyes.

"Ron, you are a bloody idiot, what possessed you blow up like that? She's our friend, so what if she was with Malfoy, it's up to her, damn it Ron just calm down." Harry said to his friend

"You think this is right? Harry are you stupid, he's just using her, one of his little play toys. He hasn't changed he's still the same arrogant prick he always was!"

Harry looked at Ron then to Draco,

"Are you using her Malfoy?" he asked.

"No! No I am not using her." Draco said looking Harry sternly in the eyes.

"Right, that's settled, Ron, just let it go. Calm down and then apologise to Hermione."

"YOU BELIEVE HIM? Have you gone soft in the head Harry?"

"Yeah I do, and I trust Hermione, something you should do too. All that crap is behind us Ron; it's over just let it go."

Ron couldn't believe Harry was saying this; he looked at Draco with a look of pure hatred and to Harry with an expression of complete bewilderment and left the room. Harry turned to Draco and looked at him,

"You're not messing her around are you? This isn't just some game is it?" Harry started.

"No it isn't. I … I …I really like her, I'm being honest Potter."

"Well in that case I believe you, I trust Hermione's judgement, and gods know it has faired me well in the past." Harry extended a hand to Draco,

"Just look after her ok. Don't hurt her. And by the way, it's Harry."

Draco took his hand and shook it,

"I'll look after her Harry. I promise." With that Harry and Draco silently left the room in the library and went to their respective common rooms.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco marched quickly up to the common room, pushing past a group of second years congregating on the stairs outside him common room door.

"Shouldn't you all be somewhere else? Like NOW?" he shouted as he pushed past them, they dispersed by the time he reached the top of the stairs. He muttered his password and walked through the portrait, and scanned the common room. Hermione wasn't there, he headed upstairs, taking them two at time, and once he reached Hermione's door he knocked lightly before entering. He found Hermione curled up in a ball on her bed quietly crying into her pillow. He crept in and climbed on her bed.

"Hermione?" Draco said,

She just lay here crying for a while before saying anything, Draco on the other hand scooped her up so she was resting her head against his chest.

"Why did he have to be like that? I've always supported him. Always." She said in between sobs.

"Hermione he'll come around, I'm sure he will. But Harry's cool with it though." Upon hearing this Hermione's head lifted and her eyes locked onto Draco's.

"He just asked if I was serious about you and I said that I was. He shook my hand and told me to call him Harry." Draco said smiling when he saw Hermione's face light up.

"Really? Harry is ok with us…I mean what happened?"

"Yeah he is and I've been meaning to talk to you about 'us'"

"What about it?" Hermione replied cautiously.

"Well, why don't we make it off….?" Draco was cut off by Hermione darting forward and kissing him. As she pulled away Draco smirked.

"So I take that as a ye…" Again he couldn't finish his sentence, Hermione had moved herself so she was sitting over Draco, kissing him wildly, and so happy about what he had just said. All thoughts of Ron had disappeared.

Hermione and Draco were kissing wildly when she broke away,

"Let's go to dinner together, I bet the whole school knows by now. We might as well go down and show them that people like Ron don't bother us."

"That's the spirit, let's go, I'm starved anyways." With that they stood up and kissed before making their way downstairs.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione and Draco stood in the entrance to the great hall and both looked at each other, took a big inhale of air and marched forward. People were surprised and very confused and this, two apparent enemies were now walking to dinner together. Many glanced up at them, staring as they walked by. Hermione and Draco were all too aware of people staring. They were making small talk; Draco's hand was placed firmly on the small of Hermione's back. He walked her over to her table and stood there whist she sat down next to Lavender and opposite Harry and Ginny. Draco nodded to Harry, who replied with a similarly macho nod. Once Hermione was sat Draco glared at Ron who was sitting on the other side of Lavender, Draco shot him a quick glare before he headed to his own table.

"Hermione, oh my goodness, Harry told me, I can't believe it, I'm so happy for you" Ginny said without breathing, Hermione smiled and her then at Harry.

"Thanks Ginny, I thought you'd hate me too."

"Of course I don't! Just because my brother is an ass, doesn't mean I am. I really am happy for you Hermione. You guys look so cute together." Hermione smiled at this, as did Harry. Lavender was smiling too, but had to keep quiet because her boyfriend seated on her right, was slowly growing many shades of red. As Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Lavender started talking; they noticed Ron reaching his boiling point, taking his anger out on the food on his plate, stabbing it with his folk. Ron couldn't take this conversation and he exploded when Ginny made her final comment,

"We could all go out together, it'll be fu…"

"NO IT WON'T BE FUN GINNY. IT ISN'T CUTE. IT'S WRONG, COMPLETELY AND UTTERLEY WRONG!" The whole hall stopped what they were doing and looked and Ron who was standing up exploding in front of his friends.

"Ron sit down and stop being a prick for once, it's nothing to do with you." Ginny started, but she only made Ron angrier.

"Ron, sweetie, please sit down." Lavender tried to cool her boyfriend down but again it didn't work.

"NO I WILL NOT SIT DOWN, look at what she has done to her friends, she's betrayed us all."

"Ron if you paid as much attention to me as you do to Hermione maybe our relationship would be better." Lavender said as she ran out of the great hall.

"Ron you're an ass, how can you treat Hermione and your own girlfriend like this?" Ginny said looking at Hermione crying quietly in her seat. Draco who had been held back by Blaise was released and ran over to Hermione.

"Get away from her Malfoy. This is between friends." Ron spat as Draco sat down next to Hermione.

"Listen here _buddy_, you better see to your own girlfriend and let me see to mine." Gasps circulated around the Great Hall. And the colour rose once again Ron's cheeks.

He turned to face Draco and in one swift movement punched him across his cheek. Draco who was a little stunned by this stepped back a couple of spaces, but recovered and walked up to Ron,

"The first one's free Weasel bee, the next you'll pay for." Draco said with venom.

"Ron, again tried to raise his fist again but Blaise grabbed it before he managed to swing and simply said,

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Ronny boy"

"Ron! What is the matter with you, just be happy for Hermione she found someone who makes her happy stop being a prick and leave her alone and pay more attention to your girlfriend before you end up with no one." Ginny said to her brother,

"Keep out of it Ginny before I throw you out of it!" Ron spat.

"Look Ron, you're my best friend and so is Hermione, but threaten my girlfriend again and I won't be responsible for what I do ok?" Harry said finally standing up.

Ron looked around to the faces of his friends, and stormed out of the Hall, barging past a group of third years.

"Hermione are you ok?" Draco said pulling Hermione into a lose hug,

"I just want to go upstairs Draco. I don't want to be in here."

"Ok we'll go! How about you guys go find Ron and sort him out." Draco said to Harry and Ginny as he took Hermione upstairs, he nodded to Blaise as he left.

"Right now everyone shows over, as you were…hello there beautiful" Blaise said his attention suddenly averted.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione sat down on her couch with Draco next to her. She was crying,

"I don't know why he is like that, Harry was fine. The way he treated Ginny and poor Lavender. Why is he like this Draco?" She sobbed

"I don't know, look how about I get some food sent up and we eat here, then I'll run you a bath and afterwards we can discuss the ball. How does that sound?"

Hermione smiled. It sounds perfect thank you."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

An hour later Hermione and Draco had eaten; their meal was more like a picnic as they both sat there on the floor, Hermione resting against Draco. After they had both eaten, Draco stood up and held out his hands to Hermione. He pulled her to her feet and then pulled her into a soft kiss before they headed upstairs. Draco told Hermione to go get ready while he ran her a bath. Draco played with the various taps before settling on gold and pink bubbles and vanilla scent in the bath. Hermione walked in a few minutes later wearing her silver silky bath robe. Draco loved her in it.

"Mmm, you look good." He said with a smirk pulling her into a kiss.

"It's all ready for you madam." He continued gesturing to the bath tub, covered in gold and pink bubbles.

Hermione smiled and kissed him on his cheek before dropping her robe and climbing to the bath. Draco's face was covered in his trade mark smirk as he watched his girlfriend climb into her bath.

"I'll leave you to it then." He said turning to leave.

"No! Stay, talk to me." Hermione said as she lay back.

"Ok, what do you want to talk about?" He said sitting on the edge of the tub, stroking Hermione's hair. She looked at him and noticed the red mark on his face.

"Draco, your face, are you ok? He didn't hurt you did he?" She said running her fingers down his cheek.

"No he didn't, pathetic attempt really." Draco said rather macho, Hermione giggled.

"Thank you for being there and standing up for me Draco, it really meant a lot. Should really start doing it for myself but its different when it's Ron."

"It's ok; I couldn't have someone talk about my girlfriend like that now could I?"

"Girlfriend? I like the sound of that!" Hermione started.

"Right I'll leave you to relax in peace, you deserve it."

"Draco wait! Why don't you join me? I mean you are the injured party."

Draco smirked again,

"I thought you'd never ask!" he said taking of his shirt and trousers whilst Hermione was watching. She smiled as eventually all his clothes were lying in a heap by the tub.

He climbed in and sat down behind Hermione. She turned as to kiss him, then lay back against him. Draco sat there and ran his hands up and down Hermione's back causing her head to roll backwards; he started to kiss her back softly and at the same time running his hands up and down her arms. Hermione was in bliss, Draco's touch was amazing on her skin, and she let out small moans when he worked his way up to kissing her neck and shoulders. After a while Draco stopped and started to massage her shoulders; nothing was said, no sounds except for Hermione's small moans when Draco hit the stop that would make tingles shoot up and down her spine. Draco smiled when he saw the goose bumps appear on her back, he brought her closer and began to nibble on her ear, Hermione loved this, and her hands were running up and down Draco's legs that were to the sides of her. To her it was incredibly romantic, the bath, the lighting, the bubbles and she could swear she could hear music. Draco made her feel amazing, his kisses worked a magic over her and all thoughts of the earlier incident were forgot.

"Draco…" she whispered,

"Mmm…" was all he managed between kisses.

"I…I love you" she said, Draco stopped kissing her, he looked straight ahead, he really didn't expect this, maybe she was caught up in the moment. He didn't know and before he knew it, he turned her round so he could look into her eyes.

"I ….love you too." Hermione smiled as these words left his mouth. She wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled his head towards hers and kissed him, their usual long slow powerful kiss as Draco wrapped his arms around her waist.

They stayed that way for a while, Draco occasionally working more of his magic on Hermione's back. As the water started to get cold, Draco climbed out and wrapped a fluffy green towel around his waist and helped Hermione out of the tub holding her robe for her.

"Thank you" she smiled and continued.

"We should discuss the ball, how about you come to my room when you're ready?"

Draco nodded as he kissed her and walked to his room. He dried himself off and headed to Hermione's room to find her sitting on her bed wearing black tight shorts and a red tank top. She smiled as he walked in wearing his green silky boxers and his hair slicked back.

"Hey." She said patting the vacant spot on the bed, telling him to come over.

He jumped on the bed and kissed her lightly on her lips.

"So when should we have the ball?" December the…"

"20th" Draco replied, kissing her again on her neck as she wrote it down,

"Food, maybe we should just have the usual buffet?"

"Yep" Draco said kissing her again on her neck; he smiled as he saw the goose bumps rise again

"Theme? We need a theme!"

"Naked."

"Draco I can't see Professor McGonagall going for that can you?"

"She should she needs to loosen up a little."

"How about black tie, simple yet everyone will get dressed up!" Draco nodded as he continued to kiss her neck, Hermione giggled as she tried to shrug him off.

"Finally music, how about the Weird Sisters?" Again all Draco did was nod. After Hermione had finished writing Draco took the parchment out of her hands and threw it onto the floor and he laid her back on the bed and climbed on her and began kissing her, running his tongue over her lips. As Hermione opened her lips to allow him access, Draco dived in pulling her into another deep and passionate kiss. Unlike last night Draco's hands instantly went to Hermione's favourite spots. Her hands were pulling on Draco's hair as his hands moved their way up her top. Once again he lifted her off the bed and ripped the top from her and tossed it onto the floor. Her hands were gripping hard onto his back; her nails were digging in slightly. Draco's mouth was roaming all over her, from her neck and shoulders to her breasts and stomach. Hermione was moaning louder than the previous night, Draco continued pushing all her buttons until Hermione sat up and pushed him back onto the bed, and climbed on top of him.

It was now Hermione's turn to let her mouth roam over Draco's muscular chest, he watched Hermione as she looked at him seductively. She dived in for a deep kiss but pulled away soon after leaving Draco reeling and wanting more, she smiled at this and bent down and began to work on his neck, licking and sucking on his earlobe, this made Draco squirm around, his hands were gripping her waist moving to her back where he was pulling her forward. Hermione's hands were running up and down Draco's chest, running her nails over it as she began moving her kisses to his toned and muscular chest, Draco was loving it, Hermione was working on him slowly, driving him wild, he wanted more, but he was so turned on watching Hermione take control. Draco was letting deep moans escape his mouth just as Hermione fell on him; he sat up to see another cuddly toy being thrown at them.

Ron was at Hermione's door, looking at them with hatred in his eyes,

"I came to apologise but you can shove it." He said throwing another toy at them before leaving.

Hermione had tears in her eyes,

"Hermione don't cry," Draco said getting up and grabbing the trousers he left in her room the night before and left to follow Ron. He caught up with him just outside their common room.

"What is your problem Weasely? Did you wake up today and decide to be an ass or were you born that way."

"Fuck off Malfoy."

"No I won't Weasel bee, where do you get off treating Hermione like that?"

"She started it by getting into bed with you"

"Then take it out on me not her, you dick. Are you not man even to aim it at me or do you get kicks out of pushing your friends away? Are you jealous?"

"No I am not…"

"Then why don't you pay some more attention to your girlfriend and leave me to mine."

Ron walked up the stairs to be face to face with Draco, he looked at him with the same hatred as when he caught him in bed with Hermione. He clenched his fist and was about to punch Draco again until he was stopped by a wand suddenly being pressed against his face.

"Go away Ron, otherwise so help me I will hex you into tomorrow." Ron turned to look at her,

"I thought you were my friend Hermione" Ron said quietly.

"You have a lot of work to do to regain my friendship Ronald. Now go away and the only time I want to see you near me are if you've come to apologise."

With that Hermione walked back into her common room, she turned to the woman in the portrait,

"Do not let him in again" she said fiercely pointing her wand at Ron, Hermione disappeared and Draco looked at Ron,

"Wow" he whispered and winked at him before turning to head back to Hermione. This infuriated Ron even more; he kicked the railings as he turned to walk down the stairs.

"Hermione that was amazing." Draco said entering her bedroom,

"Shut up and kiss me"

"Yes Mam" Draco said kissing her and in doing so picking her up and carrying her to the bed.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**I know its been a while but I've been away, hope you all still are interested lol**

**Thanks for your reviews, glad you all seem to like it.**

**Happy reading.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Hermione and Draco woke the next morning exhausted from the night before; it was Hermione that awoke first. She headed to the shower and stood under the running water for 30 minutes before she decided that she ought to let Draco get ready as she stepped out. Hermione had just finished dressing herself, when Draco knocked,

"Hey" she said,

"Oh, I thought you would still be in the shower." Draco said wrapping his arms around Hermione.

"Sorry, you were asleep and you looked so peaceful."

"It's ok, how are you this morning?"

"I'm good, thanks to someone" Hermione winked at Draco as she walked out of the bathroom,

"I'll meet you downstairs and we can go to breakfast."

Draco nodded as he removed his boxers and stepped into the shower.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once Draco appeared in the common room; he and Hermione made their way down to breakfast. As they descended Draco grabbed hold of Hermione's hand as they received a couple of stares. Draco walked Hermione over to where her friends were seated before departing for his own table. Ron was no where to be seen, and Hermione was glad of it. She sat next to Ginny who smiled apologetically at her.

"Hermione I'm really sorry for the way Ron has been acting. I really am."

"Ginny there's no need for you to be sorry; it's Ron who should be." Hermione smiled and continued on with her breakfast, occasionally glancing up at Draco.

Breakfast was quieter than usual. Hermione was quieter than usual as was Harry. Harry had become increasingly more nonchalant since the events of the summer and he seemed to be enjoying the quiet life. Ginny was the only one who was talking, Hermione thought it was largely to fill in the silences. Quietness didn't seem to bother them, in fact they relished the quietness life had now acquired.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After breakfast Hermione said goodbye to her friends and walked over to Draco.

"We have to go and see Professor McGonagall to discuss the ball." Hermione said with a small smile creeping over her face.

"Ok, lets go." With that the couple walked out of the great hall to the sounds of various whispers.

"Are you ok Hermione? You looked a little quiet at breakfast." Draco started

"Yeah, I'm fine sometimes it's nice to be quiet." Hermione smiled at Draco and they walked off to the Headmistress' study.

"Come in…Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy what can I do for you two?" McGonagall started

"Well we've come to talk to you about the ball Headmistress." Hermione replied

"We've decided that the ball will be black tie, the food being a finger buffet and music performed by the Weird Sisters. These seemed like the most popular choices Headmistress."

"That sounds sufficient Miss Granger; however have you and Mr Malfoy set a date?"

"Yes Headmistress, December 20th" Draco responded

"Thank you both I will inform the school at the beginning of December." With that the two heads bid their farewells and left the Headmistress' office.

"Draco we should work on our Potions project we really have been neglecting it lately." Hermione began as they walked into the direction of the library.

"Yeah I know, lets do it know. Get it out the way and all." Hand in hand Hermione and Draco walked to the library.

"Hermione! Hermione!" Hermione's head turned to see Ginny running towards her.

"I'll meet you in the library" Draco said kissing her cheek and leaving Hermione to her friend.

"Hey Ginny what's up?"

"Nothing I just saw you walking down the stairs and haven't seen you for a while, well since breakfast. I just wanted to make sure you were ok. But I think Draco is seeing to that" Hermione blushed. "You two looked so cute together" Ginny pulled her friend into a hug.

"I'm fine Ginny are you? How's Harry? I haven't meant to be distant but with what's happened with Ron I think it best I step back a little."

"Don't be silly Hermione you're our friend just as much as Ron and I can't help who I am related too. Anyway we haven't really seen him to be honest I mean he comes down for meals but doesn't say a lot. He has actually started studying in his spare time. Lavender broke up with him, she didn't want to but you know"

"Yeah, poor Lavender. I just don't know what got into him; he's never paid me much attention on the relationship front before I can't see his problem Harry was totally fine with it and so were you, even Blaise was."

"Yeah, well, this past summer has changed Harry; not in a bad way he's just a lot more understanding about things…"

"He's just so happy it's all over and he can be normal again." The two friends exchanged smiles and hugs.

"Gin I've got to go and work on my potions with Draco we've fallen behind with all that's happened." Ginny smiled and said her goodbyes and ran back up the corridor she came from.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Everything ok?" Draco asked as Hermione entered their study room.

"Yeah fine, Ginny was just checking that I was ok."

"Ok cool. I've got all the books so we can get started." Hermione nodded at this as she sat down next to Draco. Neither of them had any classes today so they spent the majority of the day working on their project. Draco left at around lunch time and headed to the Great Hall where he picked up lunch for Hermione and himself to eat in the library.

After hours of studying Hermione and Draco finally called it a day at about 6pm. Hermione was exhausted, she and Draco and not spoken about anything that did not relate to their potions project.

"I think we've got quite far with it today. One more day should do it I think!" Draco began as he gathered up the books.

"Yeah I can't believe how much we've done really. I'm so tired though."

"Well how about we go to the room and I'll order some dinner up for us?" Draco answered.

"Sounds like a plan." Hermione said as she kissed him on the check. Draco smiled as he placed the books on the table and reached for Hermione, pulling her into a kiss.

"Can't believe I haven't done that all day!" he said.

"Mmm" Hermione said stepping on the toes to kiss him again. She loved kissing him; she loved the fact that when he kissed her all her tiredness left her, all her worries and thoughts escaped her grasp. They stood there kissing, Draco's arms were wrapped around her waist and hers were behind his neck. Every so often she was run her fingers up and down his neck causing him to deepen the kiss, his grip on Hermione tightened with every second. As the kiss ended Draco smiled at Hermione and took her by the hand and with the other pulled her bag onto his shoulder and returned the books to the shelf with his wand.

The two walked in silence to their room, Draco's arm was now around Hermione as they walked; Hermione smiled all the way to their room. This was perfection to her she was finally happy, with someone who made her feel alive and loved. On the way up the stairs Hermione caught sight of Harry and Ginny kissing quietly in a corner, she gently elbowed Draco and nodded in their direction. Draco smiled,

"Hey you two get a room for god's sake" Draco shouted causing Harry to turn around.

Harry simply waved the two heads off and continued kissing Ginny. Hermione and Draco laughed as they walked the rest of the way to their room.

"They're so cute. I'm really happy for them." Hermione said walking through the portrait into their common room. Draco smiled and kissed Hermione lightly on her lips. Hermione was so happy, she was with Draco who made her feel completely alive and her friends were accepting of him, well most of her friends. For the rest of the evening Draco and Hermione ate their dinner together studied together and fell asleep together. Both completely immersed in a feeling of contentment.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hermione … Hermione …" Draco called trying to wake the sleeping beauty lying next to him.

"Mmm" she eventually responded.

"I have to go Quidditch starts in 2 hours. You are coming to the game aren't you?"

"Of course I am" Hermione said sitting up, Draco smiled and bent down to kiss her on her forehead.

"Ok see you there." He kissed her again and headed towards the door.

"Bye Draco." Hermione got out of bed and headed to the bathroom for a shower. She was barely dried and dressed when she heard Ginny banging on the common room door.

"Hey Gin, what's up?" Hermione asked, as Ginny walked through the portrait into the common room,

"Nothing I just thought we could walk down to the game together, we haven't really seen much of each other lately, what with me being with Harry a lot and you and Draco hiding up here." She replied with a smirk.

"We've not been hiding! Anyway yeah are you ready to go now? We can watch the warm up" both girls smiled as they made their way out to the Quidditch field.

They took their seats in the Gryffindor stands; they were only alone for a few minutes soon they were joined by Seamus, Neville and Ron, who avoided any form of contact with Hermione. Ten minutes later Lavender arrived looking rather flushed.

"Hey Lav, what's with you?" Ginny asked looking her friend over

"Nothing, nothing at all" Lavender blushed

"Oh look here they come" she announced trying desperately to change the subject.

It worked as both Hermione and Ginny spun their heads in search of their boyfriends flying over head. They both circled over head on their brooms causing all the girls in the stand to sing in unison,

"Awww" Hermione and Ginny both blushed and with that their boyfriends sped away. Both teams were warming up and speedily flying over head. As the stands began to fill up the players disappeared inside. All the teachers took their seats and Madam Hooch bought the Quidditch chest out on to the field.

"I can't really see us losing can you?" Ron started bitterly to Neville

"I mean their team has no one worth mentioning."

"I dunno Ron, Malfoy is looking pretty strong, flies well and has a good eye." Neville replied winking at Hermione much to Ron's dismay.

"I don't think so he has nothing on Harry sure any idiot can fly but he has nothing else to offer."

"Well my dear brother if any idiot can fly why the hell are you not on the team any more." Ginny retorted causing various giggles from around the stand.

"I'm injured so I can't play. Anyway as I was saying boys…"

"Ron give it a rest we know you're just trying to get to people." Seamus announced causing Ron to turn a deep shade of red.

As the players were announced the stadium erupted into loud garish cheers,

"I hope you'll be supporting your own house." Ron whispered

"Ron do shut up no ones listening to you. Just watch the game." Ginny replied before she stood up and screamed when Harry's name was announced.

After all the players were announced they took their positions and Madam Hooch released the balls and blew her whistle. The game had begun.

"Hello ladies." Blaise said as he climbed up into the stand

"Hey you can't be in here." Ron called, Hermione who had, had enough of his comments sighed and said,

"As head girl I say he can be so do be quiet." Hermione returned her gaze from a fuming Ron back to the game.

"So how are we today ladies? All well I hope" Blaise continued, he winked at Lavender, casing her to blush. Ginny saw this and her mouth dropped as Blaise took a seat next to Lavender.

"Ah so that's why you were all smiley, smiley earlier." Ginny's comment caused Lavender to blush a deeper shade of red causing Blaise to smile.

As the game went on, everyone was immersed in the game. Ron however, was not. He was watching Lavender and Blaise like a hawk; Blaise now had his arm around her and was whispering into her ear they were very close indeed. Hermione smiled she thought they looked lovely together, she was so happy for Lavender she was now getting the attention she deserved. Ron was getting angrier by the minute, his face was red and his fists were tightly clenched.

90 minutes later the game was over, Harry had caught the snitch and Gryffindor had won. Once the teams had shaken hands Harry flew over to Ginny and gave her the snitch and kissed her lightly on the check before headed to the changing room. Draco however, winked at his girlfriend and smiled as she blew him a kiss, then he too headed to the changing room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Celebrations were already underway when the team returned to their common room. As Hermione and Ginny headed towards the common room portrait Hermione stopped.

"I think I'm just going to go to my room, not really in the party mood and plus Ron's going to be there."

"Don't let my prick of a brother ruin your night"

"Oh I'm not I just don't fancy it."

"That's cool, besides I'm sure you'd have more fun with Draco anyway." Ginny winked and hugged her friend and went in search of her boyfriend.

Hermione smiled and headed to her common room, where she found Draco putting his things on the floor.

"Hey"

"Hey you" Draco replied walking over to her and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Hermione smiled at Draco, they stood there in the middle of the common room for a while just kissing until Draco pulled away.

"I thought you would be celebrating this evening."

"Nah, didn't fancy it really and besides I would have more fun with you here on our own." Hermione winked.

"I was hoping you would say that." Draco flashed his trade mark smirk and walked his girlfriend over to the couch.

"Hey did you know there's something going on between Lavender and Blaise. They were together during the game."

"No I didn't, wondered why he was sitting in the Gryffindor stand and now I know. I bet Weasel bee wasn't happy about it." Draco let out a small laugh.

"No he wasn't but then again he's not happy about anything these days. He spent the game acting like a royal prick. Ginny was saying even Harry can't talk any sense into him."

"He'll realise when he has no friends let. But enough talk about him. In fact lets not talk at all." With that he pushed Hermione down on the couch and half lay on her and began kissing her. Hermione wrapped her arms around him and pulled his closer onto her. The couple lay like that for a while kissing, exploring each others mouths with their tongues. Draco's hands were moving softly over Hermione's stomach, she deepened the kiss further when she felt Draco's hand slide under her jumper, his touch was electric to her. His fingers moved over her belly button and around her sides, as he did that she entwined one of her legs in his. Her hands were running lovingly through his hair, Draco loved this, it was one of his favourite things Hermione could do, it seemed almost hypnotic to him. Hermione had by now moved her lips away from his and still playing with his hair she directed her attention to his neck. Draco had no thoughts, this was complete bliss to him, his head was rolling around with pleasure as Hermione moved around his neck, and small deep moans escaped his mouth spurring Hermione on.

Draco couldn't take anymore and gently pushed Hermione away from him and stood up. Hermione looked confused but as soon as Draco bent down to pick her up a smile covered her face. Draco walked up the stairs carrying Hermione who had her arms wrapped casually around his neck.

"And where are you taking me Mr Malfoy?" Hermione said with a smirk. Draco however, didn't reply he too just smirked and continued on his way to Hermione's room. When he reached the door he kicked it open and walked over to the bed and lay Hermione down. He knelt on the bed and reached down to give her a long passionate kiss. He turned his attention to her neck and began to work his sensual magic on it, when he saw Hermione's eyes roll back he moved onto her collar bone, never staying in one area too long. This went on for about an hour, Hermione's head was swimming with desire and pleasure, and she loved everything that was happening to her body. Goosebumps covered her creamy white skin, this spurred Draco on he loved seeing her squirm with delight. Eventually and with a lot of will power Hermione pushed Draco away and quickly pushing him onto his back. He smiled as he placed his hands under his head as Hermione dived into a deep slow kiss a kiss that when she pulled away left Draco wanting more. Instead she moved as he did over his body sliding his shirt from under him. She ran her fingers over his defined chest and stomach smiling when she invoked goose bumps over his skin. Hours passed as the couple explored each others body intimately making the other squirm with pleasure and leaving them in want of more.

It was Draco who finally broke the cycle by climbing onto Hermione parting her legs as he did so. Hermione had been waiting for this all night; she loved it when Draco was assertive like this. Now all that was left for Draco to do was removed the rest of the clothing, he loved undressing Hermione, he took everything he saw in and relished every second of it. He knelt over his girlfriend and smiled, Hermione pulled him down into a kiss before Draco slowly pushed himself inside her, Hermione's back arched as he did this, they both were already so hot and sweaty they both glistened in the moonlight that shone through Hermione's window. As Draco started pushing himself deeper into her she began to let out a series of moans causing Draco to move that bit faster inside her, only a few seconds later the moans became more frequent. Draco now was moving faster and faster, moaning deeply when he felt Hermione's nails digging into his back. The sex became harder as the couple began grabbing at each other, Hermione was pulling on Draco's hair and he too had her hair in his fist. Both had waited all night for this and both were so immersed in the pleasure that they were grabbing and pulling on each other, rolling around on the bed. The passion was so fierce between them their breathing was so uneven the only sounds were the loud deep moans coming from both of them.

Draco worked faster and harder until he knew Hermione was nearing her end, he knew this when she began digging her nails in to his back harder and her back was completely arched. Hermione looked deep into Draco's eyes and in that instant both quickly hit their climax.

Completely out of breath Draco collapsed at her side of Hermione, their silence was continued for a second until Draco broke it once again.

"Damn" he said breathlessly, Hermione turned to him and smiled

"Yeah" she replied sighing

"Gods I'm hot" Draco continued

"Yeah" was all Hermione could again manage as she reached over for her wand to open the window.

Draco began to run his fingers lazily through Hermione's hair. She turned to face him and smiled.

"I can safely say I wasn't expecting that" she giggled

"I know. I don't know where it came from but lets hope it happens again."

"I can live with that" she said reaching over to kiss him lightly on the lips.

Hermione yawned and her eyes closed for a second longer than normal.

Draco pulled the bed covers over Hermione and himself; she curled up next to him and closed her eyes.

Draco wrapped his arms around her and let her sleep resting on his chest.

"Goodnight Draco, I love you" she said sleepily.

"Goodnight Hermione … I love you too." Hermione was already asleep and had not heard his words but Draco was dumbfounded that these words had left his mouth. He had never said them and meant them before. This was all new for him, he lay awake for a while trying to order his thoughts while Hermione slept silently on his chest.

Draco fell asleep soon after into a peaceful contented sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**I hope you all liked this chapter and please don't forget to review. **

**I know it's a little slushy but thought I would make it so as a few more twists on the way! **

**I will try and post again soon, **

**Please please please please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Hope you are all liking the story please keep reviewing I would love loads more reviews guys!**

**Ok here it is Chapter 13, happy reading**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Draco and Hermione awoke the next with matching smiles on their faces; the sun was flooding into Hermione's room covering them both in its gold colour. The morning was a lazy one for both, they took their time getting ready stopping every now and then for a quick kiss before the carried on getting ready for the day. Hermione was first ready; she was sat in the common room catching up with her reading as Draco was in the shower.

She was sitting comfortably when there was a loud knock on the door. Hermione, putting her book aside walked over to the door,

"Blaise, hi … what can I do for you?" she asked, truth be told she was rather surprised to see him here.

"Draco is in the shower, should be out soon."

"That's cool, I'll wait. So how's things Hermione? You and Draco still living the young loves dream?"

"Yeah thanks" she replied giggling "And to what do we owe this pleasure?"

"Well I need to have a word with my boy blue, something unexpected has happened."

Hermione looked at him guessingly, and for the first time she saw Blaise blush, she knew what it was about. _Awww _she thought.

"This doesn't have anything to do with a certain Gryffindor by the name of Lavender does it?" Blaise looked directly at Hermione and with wide eyes his mouth dropped.

"HA. It does, I'm right aren't I?" she said triumphantly

"How…how… what? How did you know?" Blaise stuttered.

"I saw you with her, any other girl you would talk to them checking out other girls but not with Lavender. I think it's cute…"

"What's cute?" Draco asked as he walked down the stairs, "You not hitting on my girlfriend are you Blaise?" he joked.

"Nah, not today can't have all my fun in one day buddy, you know how it is." All three began laughing, and Hermione stood,

"I'll leave you two to talk."

"No you might as well stay you know already, besides you might be able to help after all you are cleverer than the boy wonder over there."

"Hey!" Draco said sitting next to Hermione and across from his best friend, they both looked at him brows raised, "Ok it's true but don't rub it in ok. Now mate you going to tell me what mess you've got yourself in this time."

"Oh, he isn't in a mess rather the opposite." Hermione smirked.

"You better watch her mate, mouth like a wild one." Blaise said jokingly

"Couldn't even if I wanted too." Draco laughed, "So what aren't you telling me?"

"Well… erm… it's very difficult to talk about I mean…Ok…the thing is…"

"Blaise spit it out buddy." Draco said

"Ok, I really like Lavender and she likes me and I don't know what to do because it's different and I'm used to loving them and then leaving. It boggles my mind you have to help me."

Both Hermione and Draco looked at each other and then at Blaise, and both burst into laughter. Blaise smiled and just watch his two friends laugh at him.

"Ok …ok laugh it up clowns, but I have a problem."

"Oh Blaise you idiot, just tell her and the thoughts you are feeling are called monogamy. You idiot!" Draco said through his laughter, Blaise looked thoughtful,

"Ah, so that what that was, never felt that before." The three carried on laughing even as they headed down to breakfast.

Draco and Blaise walked Hermione over to her table, Draco kissed her lightly on the check and Blaise winked and smiled and Lavender who turn a deep shade of red. Harry and Ginny followed soon after, Ginny fighting to keep Harry's hair from flying all over his head. Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Lavender sat together and talked over breakfast, Ron however, only sat a few seats away and was having occasional conversations with Harry. However, he was not oblivious to Lavender looking over at Blaise and smiling at him. He felt so neglected by his friends; he wanted things to go back to the way they used to be, when it was just the three of them. He loved those times, even though their lives were in danger most of the time. He wanted his best friends back. Harry got up to leave saying he had to see McGonagall today to discuss careers. Ron followed his friend out of the Great Hall.

"Harry … Harry …can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah, what is it Ron?"

"I just want to say how sorry I am about the way I've been acting; I didn't mean for things to turn out this way, I was just trying to cling onto how things used to be. I really am sorry mate."

"That's cool Ron, it's forgotten, but you have to remember that things aren't the way they used to be; we aren't the way we used to be. Things change Ron and luckily for us they changed for the best. Are you going to apologise to Hermione? You really hurt her you know."

"Harry it's difficult I still cant except Malfoy, all those years treating us, treating Hermione the way he did."

"You could at least make piece with her and work on accepting Malfoy."

Ron looked at his friend and nodded.

"You're right, thanks Harry."

"No problem. Oh, and make sure you apologise to Ginny too and maybe even Lavender while you're at it."

With that the two friends shook hands and Harry walked off to his meeting with his headmistress. Ron stood in the entrance for a while, thinking, he was snapped back to reality when he heard lone footsteps. They were Hermione's.

Looking rather sheepish he called out to her,

"Hermione? Could I have a word?"

"Yes Ronald?"

"I know you don't want to be near me but I just … I just…"

"What?"

"I just want to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the way I acted and for the way I treated you, it was a shock and I should have handled it better I know. I'm sorry Hermione, you and Harry are my best friends, I really want to be friends again."

"Does this mean you are going to accept Draco and I together."

"Yeah and I'm really going to try and accept Draco Hermione I really am"

"That's all I wanted Ron for you to try." She walked over to her friend and hugged him. She smiled and made her way to her common room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You'll never guess what just happened?" Hermione said as soon as Draco stepped foot into the common room.

"What?"

"Ron apologised, he said he was sorry about everything and that he's going to try and except us. I mean it's a step in the right direction isn't it?"

"Yeah it is. I'm really glad Hermione I hated seeing you so upset about it."

Hermione smiled. As it was Sunday the two spent most of the day catching up with school work and reading. They were studying for about two when a small owl began tapping at the window. Draco walked over to the window and retrieved the letter.

"It's for you." He said handing it over to Hermione.

She opened and read it silently,

_Dear Hermione _

_I just want to say that I am sorry again, about everything. I was hoping you and Harry would want to spend the day together just the 3 of us. Just so I can get back on track with you two again; I would like to meet today if you are free. (Harry is)_

_If you are please meet us under our tree by the lake in an hour._

_Ron_

"Ron wants to meet with Harry and I to kind of get back on track with each other." She told Draco.

"Are you going?"

"Yeah I think I am, can do any harm can it? I mean he apologised and I can see why he would want to spend time with us."

Hermione stood up and picked up her cloak and wand.

"If he starts anything you will let me know wont you!"

"Draco I'll be fine and Harry will be there. I just want to be friends again and put this behind us, so we can all move on."

Hermione reached up and kissed Draco goodbye and walked in the direction of the lake.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey Hermione" Ron called as she neared the lake,

"Hey Ron, Harry … so what are we doing?" she asked cautiously

"Well I thought we could get together, as we haven't been for a while, just catch up."

The trio sat for a while, Hermione for some reason felt nervous. It only took a while before the three were as they always were, laughing and joking. Hours passed in the way, they were as if nothing had happened, remembering everything they had been through and everything they did together, and how they managed to get themselves into trouble.

Each of the trio felt better for meeting with one another. They always had so much fun together and once again they were.

"I'm sorry boys but I have to go, Draco and I still have a lot to do on our potions project. But I've had so much fun here I really have. Thanks Ron" Hermione said standing to leave.

"You can't leave now Hermione we're having so much fun."

"Actually Ron I must go too, I said I would help Ginny with her DADA essay. It's patronous' so I should really help her."

Ron looked sadly into his friends eyes. "Ok if you both have to leave we should call it a night. But we should definitely do it again. Soon"

Harry and Hermione nodded as they made their way back to the castle.

_After all the effort I put into tonight all they want to do is go back to Draco and Ginny. Is it really worth me being around? If only they were single again we could go back to being just us three. That's it! They need to be single again, but how?_

Ron thought to himself as he headed back to the castle. How could he make Harry and Ginny stop dating? He would need to break them up some how. As they walked into the entrance hall they walked into Ginny and a Ravenclaw called Michael talking together, Harry gave Michael a harsh warning look, Ron took this as his chance.

"She flirts with everyone does my sister." He said half jokingly.

Harry looked at Ron then glanced at Ginny,

"Come off it Ron Ginny does not" Hermione interjected as she saw Harry's worried expression. "Right then boys I'm off to my room. See you tomorrow"

"She hasn't noticed us yet? That guy must be saying something really important." Ron whispered in Harry's ear. Harry thought on it for a moment and eventually shook it out of his head.

"I think you're being a little harsh on your sister Ron." Harry said walking over to Ginny.

_Ok, this isn't going to be easy, I need that guy to try and make a move on Ginny flirt with her, get them to study together and hang out a lot. It's doable but it's not going to be easy. I don't want to do this but I just want my friends back and if this is the only way then so be it. _

Ron ran to join Harry and Ginny as they started walking towards their common room.

"New friend Gin?" Ron started

"Ron shut up; it's none of your business. Grow up" Ron raised his eyebrow at Harry as they made their way up the stair case."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**I know it's a short one I hope you like it.**

**Please please please please Don't forget to review. I would love loads more**

**xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok guys, I know ive been away for a while, but truth be told, school is soooo over dominating my life at the moment.**

**Another thing is im completely stumped as to where to take this story, if any of you out there have any ideas I would love to hear them cause I would really like to finish this story but my brain is blocked and totally out of action when I comes to ideas for this story!**

**Thanks. CGxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**So it has been a very long while so here's hoping I can pick up something ….**

**Enjoy and please review**

All Ron was concentrating on now was making Harry jealous, and it took some time before it started to work.

Michael and Ginny were required to spend alt of time together because Professor McGonagall had paired them together for a Transfiguration project. This as all to Ron's advantage, every time he saw his sister sat alone in a quiet corner of the Gryffindor common room, or alone in the library he would make some passing comment to Harry,

"Oh, my sister is such a flirt, you should watch her Harry."

Harry looked at his best friend, slightly taken aback with his comments; he shrugged and continued to watch his girlfriend with fascination.

_No, surely…no, they are just working on a project, Ginny's not like that, Ron doesn't know what he's talking about _

Just has Harry had been reassuring himself Ginny and Michael started giggling and she placed her hand on his shoulder. Harry saw this and became uncomfortable.

Ron shot him a look as if to say, I told you so.

Harry glanced from his friend to his girlfriend.

Ron seized this opportunity,

"Come on mate, lets go – get your broom and we'll go fly"

Rom got up and patted his friend on the back.

Harry shot another look at Ginny; she didn't notice him staring at her, or even get up to leave.

"Come on Harry don't worry – I'm sure its all innocent"

"Yeah I know" Harry replied, not really as sure as he thought.

Hermione was just walking back into her common room after a full day of classes when she saw Draco sat on the couch reading.

"Hello" she announced as she walking into the centre of the common room, placing her book bag on the couch.

"Hello you….how was your day?"

"Hmmm was ok, what have you been doing, I haven't seen you all day"

"We'll I got up and came down here and starting reading this, had some lunch and came back to this spot"

"So productive then…. I'm going to go have a shower, ohhh ! I submitted the ball plans to Professor McGonagall and she has started the preparations."

"OK, well that's one less thing we have to worry about, maybe now we can have some fun" Draco replied with a smirk.

Hermione smiled as walked up the stairs, just then there was a bang on the door.

Hermione stopped on the stairs as Draco went to answer it.

"Potter … and what can I do for you?"

"Oh, hi, is erm… is Hermione here?"

"Harry?" Hermione called from the top of the stairs.

Harry walked in, "Can I talk to you? Please!"

"Sure Harry, are you ok?" Hermione replied as she heading back done the stairs.

Draco shut the door and heading to where Hermione was standing, he grabbed her handed and squeezed it slightly before turning to Harry,

"I'll leave you two to it…. Harry" With that Draco nodded at Harry and walked up the stairs and across the landing to his room.

Harry heading to the couches, he went to sit down but at the last minute decided against it and walked over to the fire place and stood in front of it.

"Harry? Harry are you alright?" Hermione asked she saw that her friend was uneasy; he turned around to face her.

Hermione walked over and beckoned him to sit down. With her help Harry sat and she sat down next to him.

"I don't know, I mean I think so I've just been thinking about things, things that can't be true..."

"Harry you're not making any sense…has something happened"

"I don't know, I was hoping you could tell me"

Hermione was slightly taken aback "Me….? What am I meant to know?"

"Well has she said anything to you?" Harry spluttered, he stared at his hands seemingly deep in thought.

"What…who?! Harry I'm confused I don't know what you talking about"

"Ginny, Hermione – I'm talking about Ginny, I've been noticing things, Ron's been mentioning things, and I know I shouldn't think this way but I don't know…since Ron mentioned those things…"

"What has he been saying? Are you sure that Ron is…. Is he telling you the truth?"

"Hermione he's my best friend he wouldn't make things up..." Harry trailed off, he knew that things had not been the best between the three of them and Harry knew that he and Hermione had been neglecting there friend – but would he stoop this low.

Harry and Hermione were sitting in a reflective silence; they seemed to be sharing the same thoughts when there was another knock at the common room door.

Hermione didn't move, the sound of the knocking didn't stir her from her reverie; it wasn't until Hermione noticed Draco coming down the steps,

"Did you not hear the door?" Draco asked as he went to open in.

On the other side was Ginny,

"Oh hi Draco, I was looking for Hermione, do you know if she's seen…." Ginny went silent her question had already been answered.

"Harry…."

Harry slowly looked up at his girlfriend.

"Harry I've been looking for you everywhere…" She walked over to Harry but stopped when he noticed how he was acting.

Hermione looked at her two friends,

"Why don't I leave you two to it" she got up as she said this, patted Harry on his shoulder and took Draco by the hand and lead him upstairs out of the way.

"What's going on there then?" Draco whispered as Hermione closed her bedroom door.

"I'm not completely sure, but I think Ron maybe up to his tricks again."

"What now?" Draco replied sighing.

"I think he's been filling Harry's head with false ideas about Ginny…I don't know why he's doing this…" Hermione sat on the end of her bed with her wondering look on her face.

"Maybe…" Draco replied walking over to sit next to her, "Maybe – now I'm not sticking up for the Weasel – but have you and Harry ever thought that he is feeling a tad left out? I mean you guys aren't the golden trio you once were. Harry has Ginny, you have me and you three don't have secret missions to follow anymore, you're no longer the secretive threesome you were. And I don't think he has totally come to terms with the fact that you and me are together. I mean he took that so well in the first place." Draco finished, with this Hermione looked at him.

"You know I think you're right but this doesn't excuse his behaviour." Hermione got up kissed Draco tenderly on the lips and heading to the door.

"Harry and Ginny are talking you should…."

But Hermione had not heard him she heading out of her room and down the steps.

"I'm sorry to butt in but Draco and I have been talking and we think we know what's going on." Ginny and Harry looked at her, Hermione could see that Ginny had been crying. She quickly relayed the conversation her and Draco had a few minutes previous, and as she retold her story Draco headed down the stairs.

Ginny's face changed to that of rage, Harry although just as angry felt sympathy for his friend.

"Why would he do that, why didn't he just talk to us, I thought things were different now after the other day, we spent the whole day together, what more can he want, we can't be together 24/7 it's impossible.

Harry interjected; he was so confused but then couldn't believe that his friend had been so desperate,

Ginny however, was not s forgiving or understanding. She got up and heading straight for the portrait door without saying a single word. Harry, Hermione and Draco all looked at each other and then Harry headed after his girlfriend, and Hermione and Draco followed in his wake.

They caught up with Ginny outside the Gryffindor common room and followed her in. Ginny saw her brother sat in an armchair by the fire, the common room was still rather full.

"You vile, arrogant, stupid idiot. How dare you treat your best friend and your sister like that? If you wanted attention there are other ways to get it. I can not believe you. How could you, did you learn nothing with what happened earlier this year."

While Ginny was blasting her brother, Ron sat there in his chair totally gob smacked at his sisters tirade.

"I … I…" Ron stuttered. He could see Harry, Hermione and Draco over his sister's shoulder. He knew that his little plan had been foiled.

"I don't want to talk to you Ronald, you're my brother so I can not cut you out completely, but I am your little sister you should want to see me happy not ruin the best thing I have…I would have thought at least after what happened this past summer you would want your family and friends to have some happiness!"

Ginny left the common room and headed to her room, Hermione followed her.

Harry and Draco stood before Ron, who got up from his chair,

"Harry, I …" He started but Harry shook his head.

"No Ron, I can't talk to you right now. I thought you were my best friend. Do I not deserve some happiness, after this summer…?" Harry trailed off, he looked down at the floor then back at his friend, "I thought I was going to die…I thought I would never see you or Hermione again, I thought I would never see Ginny again…" he trailed off again, "All I wanted was that you Hermione and Ginny would be happy and support each other should the worse happen. I count on you took look after the girls … can, can… can you not be happy for your friends, friends who would be happy and love you know matter what you did. I thought I could expect that from you, I was wrong."

Harry's gaze returned to the floor, Hermione came back down the stairs, she had heard what her friend had said, and she walked to him and squeezed his arm and nodded for him to go be with his girlfriend. With that he left, Ron went to go after him; however it was Draco who grabbed his arm. Ron looked at him then as Hermione, Hermione could see the tears welling in her friends eyes, she felt for him but she couldn't believe what had happened that day and the words that had left Harry and Ginny. Her gaze moved from Ron and onto Draco, to whom she gave a look as to say, I'm leaving.

With that look she left the Gryffindor common room.

"Ron, I think that you need to sort this out. But not now, I think you should leave your friends for a while, it'll sort itself out, and I'm sure. But just sort your issues out and then mend your friendship." Draco patted Ron on his shoulder and then followed after his girlfriend.

Ron sat down put his head in his hands, what had he done, he had always been hot tempered but how had he let his temper get this out of hand. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Draco was right, and his made him feel all the worse.

**Well I hope that this cuts it after such a long time away. **

**Please review. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 – I own nothing**

**Here is another instalment…please let me know what you know think about where this story is going…**

**Happy reading. Please review.**

As Draco left the Gryffindor common room, he too could not believe the evening's events. He hoped that Ron would at least take his advise and let things cool down before he tried to make amends with his friends.

Draco reached the Head's common room door _Dumbledore_ he muttered and the portrait swung open. He walked slowly into the room, and noticed Hermione perched on the end of the couch with her head in her hands, Draco walked closer, as he did Hermione lifted her head,

"I can't believe it, how did this happen, why did this happen?" Tears ran slowly down her flushed cheeks, Draco lifted his hand to wipe her tears away, and Hermione rested her head lightly against his hand.

"What Harry said… I just can not believe it, I have never heard him talk like that before, not about that night. He never talks about it … " Hermione could not talk anymore, her sobs overwhelmed her and she fell onto Draco's shoulder. He put his arms around her and tried to stop the cries.

"Harry is a strong guy, the strongest. He and Ginny will be ok, you all will and in time I am sure that you will return to the way you three were. Ron will sort himself out." Hermione lifted her head and looked at the man in front of her, she didn't say a word but lend in and kissed him gently on the lips. His lips were soft and inviting as she kissed him, she felt the evening's events fall away from her mind, she leant in a little harder pushing herself onto him. She felt in hands move across her back, his touch felt so good, relaxing and sensual. Moments passed in lustful passion, until Draco gently eased Hermione off his lips. Hermione looked at him expectantly,

"Hermione…" He started but Hermione already knew where this was leading and he sat back away from him and looked at the floor. Draco hesitated for a moment before speaking again, but he was silenced by Hermione getting up from her seat and walking up the stairs without a word or even a backward glance. Draco knew that she felt rejected but he couldn't let it continue any longer, he knew that she just wanted something to take her mind off what had happened that night, but he didn't want to be some temporary fix, only for her to feel miserable afterwards.

_I better go up and explain myself _ Draco thought as he too left his seat and ascended the staircase and headed towards Hermione's room. When he reached her door, he stood still and took a deep breath before knocking lightly on the door.

There was no response, he tilted his head towards to door to listen for any movement but heard nothing. He gently tapped the door again,

"Hermione, come on love, let me in." Draco said through the door however, his words fell on deaf ears.

"Hermione, please open the door, let me talk to you." Draco heard some movement and then heard the click of the door lock but the door was not opened for him. As he opened the door he saw Hermione resume her position on the bed, she curled up around on of her pillows. Draco climbed on the side of the bed and moved next to her, he brushed his hand over her arm,

"Hermione, listen…you're upset I didn't want this to be something to take your mind of what has happened, I didn't want you to go back to feeling like this afterwards. I hate seeing you so upset and I can't fix it for you." Draco moved closer to Hermione, who in turn turned around to face him. Her tear stained face was inches away from his, and Draco kissed her forehead and took her into his arms.

After a while they both fell asleep, neither moved from the sleeping position until the dawn light spilled into Hermione's room. Hermione stirred, her eyes met Draco's who had been awake and watching her sleep. The reality of the previous night crept back into her thoughts, and she closed her eyes tightly.

"Draco, about last night…I'm so…" but Draco stopped her before she could finish.

"No it's ok, but you have to know how hard it was for me to say no." He returned with a cheeky grin.

"Why don't we get ready and head downstairs and grab some breakfast."

After about half an hour both Hermione and Draco were ready and heading downstairs into the great hall hand in hand. Hermione had resolved to forget the previous night and just enjoy the weekend with Draco. As they entered the great hall they saw Harry and Ginny sat looking still slightly sunken about the previous night however, they were still smiling and loving each others company.

Ginny saw Hermione and beckoned her over to sit with him.

"Hermione, Draco" Ginny called waving them over.

"Morning Harry, Morning Ginny" Hermione said as she sat down next to Ginny, Draco smiled at Ginny and patted Harry on his back as he sat down next to him.

"Morning mate, how's Hermione?" Harry asked Draco discreetly.

"She's fine, still upset about it but I think she'll be ok, she's a tough one." Draco replied, "But how are you two doing? It all got quite intense last night."

"Yeah, I know, but I think Ginny's fine, we'll both be fine, we're just getting on with things – not thinking about it is the best thing for now. Just going to enjoy the weekend." Harry replied and Draco nodded.

As the foursome ate their breakfast their conversation became a little livelier and the problems of the previous night were forgotten.

"Why don't we go place some Quidditch this afternoon, get out of the castle. Come on it'll be fun." Draco suddenly announced.

"Yeah, sounds great – I could do with a good old fly!" Harry replied with a mouth full of cereal.

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other, shrugged then nodded. "Why not,"they both replied, "We'll just watch you two, could do with some girl time." Ginny replied.

Harry and Draco looked at each other and smirked. With that the foursome left the breakfast table and headed to their respective rooms for the boys to change and the girls to wrap up against the winter cold. They headed in the separate directions to grab what they needed. Hermione and Draco walked into their common room Draco grabbed Hermione around the waist and started kissing her neck.

"Hmmmm, what's got into you? " Hermione asked loving every second.

"Nothing, I just haven't kissed you for like an hour, besides, I'll be playing Quidditch and not paying you any attention…"

"Well I guess you'll have to make it up to me late Mr Malfoy." She smirked planting playful kisses of the nape of Draco's neck.

Ten minutes later the foursome reunited in the entrance hall of the castle and headed out to the Quidditch field.

As the girls picked a spot to stop and set down their blanket, they each received a kiss from their counterpart before they kicked off the ground and headed into clouds passing the quaffle between them.

They stayed like this for about 2 hours when the girls decided that it was lunch time and headed back to the castle to grab some food.

Draco and Harry hadn't noticed their absence until they returned carrying food and drinks. As soon as they saw what the girls were carrying they heading back down to them. Both were completely windswept and red faced and their lips were cold on the cheeks of their girlfriends.

"Oh good I'm starving" Harry said as he put his broom down and took his position on the blanket and dived into the picnic.

"Thanks girls," Draco said joining Harry picked at the mounds of food and starting a conversation about Quidditch with Harry.

"Oh, I see they only want us for one thing" Ginny said as she sat down, and without looking up Harry retorted,

"Well two things." That comment sparked a fury of laughter between the boys.

Hermione and Ginny just looked at each other and started eating, continuing their conversation.

Hours passed and the four Hogwarts students sat laughing at joking, and as the food diminished and the sun began to set, the girls began to shiver.

"Come on. Lets get you out of the cold love" Draco said to Hermione.

"Yeah we can't have you freezing yourself out here." Harry directed to Ginny.

"Yeah it's freezing out here, hey thank you so much for today guys, it was really great." Ginny said hugging her best friend.

"Yeah it was Gin, we should all do this again" Hermione said returning her friends hug. As they walked back into the castle light in the window started flickering on and the castle's warmth hit their cold faces as the climbed the stairs. They said their goodbyes and heading in their separate directions.

"Hmmm I get you all to myself again." Draco said spinning Hermione into his arms, kissing her lightly on her cold lips. She smiled and turned to walk up to their common room.

"I can't believe how cold it has got" Hermione said as she walked towards the fire placed in the centre of their common room.

"Well I'm sure I can think of a way to warm you up miss Granger" Draco replied walking up behind her.

"I'm sure you can Mr Malfoy." Hermione said turning towards him but his manner changed

"What?" she asked

"I, I just had a thought… what's going to happen when we graduate and leave here. I mean you are going to go back home and me back to the Manor. I mean it's not like we are going to have this outside of here. I won't get to see you everyday, it's jus going to be hard."

Hermione looked at Draco, she had thought about it too, she didn't want to be parted from him, she loved him so much.

"I know, but listen we can't think about that now. We still have Christmas and then 6 months. Lets not worry about that until we have to, ok?!"

"You're right, now lets think about how we can get you warm again." Draco said kissing Hermione, however, he was still thinking about life after Hogwarts, he had to make sure that he never lost Hermione.

He loved her more than anything, they had already been through so much. As she kissed him he knew that he never wanted this feeling to end.

With that he scooped her up in his arms and headed towards his bedroom.

"I love you" Hermione said breaking the kiss for a second.

"I love you too" _More than you could know. _

**Here's another, please review and let me know what you think**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi here's another instalment, I would really like it if you could review as my latest two post have been my first in about a year … been sooooo busy. Anyway I would love to know what you guys think about where the story is going. I know some have said its little OOCish but I think a story about Hermione and Draco IS OOC, so I'm just going with it. **

**Enjoy and Pleaseeeeeeeee review.xxxxx**

**Chapter 17**

After another passion filled night Draco lay next to Hermione watching her sleep, she was so beautiful. However, his trace was broken by a small tapping at the window; Draco turned to the window to see a small brown owl perched on the window ledge.

Draco didn't recognise this owl, as he slowly climbed out of his bed, careful not wake his sleeping beauty.

Carefully and slowly he opened the window and stroked the owl and took the piece of parchment from the owl.

The owl didn't move, Draco knew that the sender expected a response. He opened the parchment and began to read,

_Dear Draco_

_I can't believe how long it has been since I have seen you. Not since that night when my parents through that party. Do you remember Draco?? _

_As you know my parents sent me back to Beaux Batons, and well I'm coming home for Christmas and I would LOVE to see you. And I think after our last encounter we have much to catch up on. _

_And I thought that after the events of the summer and what happened with your parents I thought you could use a familiar face over the festive season and a familiar touch, I know you must be sick of those girls at Hogwarts!!_

_Respond by return of this owl Draco, I'm really looking forward to seeing you. _

_Love, Andromeda .xxxxx _

Draco finished reading this note, it was the last thing he expected to read. He hadn't seen Andromeda since the night her parents threw one of those annoying pureblood parties where all the riches pureblood families would get together and talk about how pure they were. That particular night Draco had a little too much to drink, _why do all my antics start with I had too much to drink?? _Draco thought to himself.

It was a boring party – they all were but on this occasion Draco had a few drinks with Blaise, who then went onto to talk with another pureblood girl at the party, leaving him quite alone on the terrace.

The Andromeda walked out, she had always fancied Draco but Draco never had any inclination for her. But for some reason that night, with a few drinks inside him and boredom oozing out of him he just went along with Andromeda.

"_Draco, look at you out here all alone, looks like you could use some company" Andromeda said walking behind Draco running her arms around his waist. _

_Draco just sighed as Andromeda pulled him round and forced her lips on to his. _

_For a moment Draco didn't react, then he gave in and after a while he found himself being led to Andromeda's bedroom, he was lead through the door and saw that her room was a deep red with black trimmings. He finished the drink in his hand and dropped the glass as Andromeda pushing him on her bed. _

_Everything after that was a blur to him, he couldn't remember doing anything apart from laying on the bed attempting to focus his vision occasionally engaging in long bouts of kissing. _

_The following morning Draco woke unusually early and remembered the night before and slowly but with an air of emergency gathered his things and walked to the balcony and apparated home. _

Without realising Draco had a look of utter disgust, and was torn from his revere when Hermione began to stir in bed.

"Draco what are you doing by the window?"

"Nothing" He said startled closing the window on the waiting owl and shoving his letter in amongst a pile of clothes resting on the chair by the window.

"Nothing, just had to stretch, go back to sleep" Draco hated lying to Hermione but he just didn't know how to explain his drunken night to her, he just needed to figure out a way to stop his girl from ruining the good thing that he had with Hermione.

The next morning Hermione awoke first and lay their next to Draco watching him sleep.

"Morning" Hermione said as Draco began to stir.

"Hmmm, Morning you" Draco replied smiling at her.

"What's that noise?" Hermione said referring to a sudden tapping at the window.

Draco jumped up as Hermione got out of bed and made her way to the source of the noise.

"Hey Hermione!" Draco announced suddenly making Hermione jump slightly.

"What?!" Hermione said startled as Draco jumped up and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Erm, why don't you go run a bath and I'll sort out that tapping. It's probably just a small rodent type creature on the ledge." With that he kissed her and moved her into the direction of the bathroom.

Hermione smiled apparently grateful that she didn't have to deal with rodents. And headed to the bathroom. Draco watched her as she walked through the door and still with his eyes fixed on the door he walked over to the window and pulled back the curtain to see the same owl sat on the window ledge, this time carrying another piece of parchment. He pulled it away from the owl and rapidly fumbled it open.

_Draco, Darling I was actually expecting a reply to my last letter. _

_I'm guessing it was a shock for you to hear from me, so out of the blue. _

_Well don't worry I shall be seeing you soon. Christmas is only round the corner and I think I have the perfect present for you. _

_I shall be in touch soon. _

_Love Andromeda. Xxx_

Draco couldn't believe the girl's persistence, he could have her anywhere near him right now. He glanced over at the bathroom door and pulled his wand from the nearby table and used it to reply, at the bottom of the letter Andromeda sent.

_Andromeda, _

_I think you have got the wrong end of the stick here, because that night, last year, well honestly it didn't mean anything to me. I'm sorry but I think it wise that we don't meet on your return. _

_Draco Malfoy. _

Draco hastily tied this note to the owl and beckoned it on its way. And not a moment before Hermione came back into the room.

"Did you sort out the rodent?" She asked

"Yeah, yeah I did, I don't think that it will be bothering us again."

"Oh good, now do you care to join me?" Hermione answered with a new seductively smile that drove Draco wild. Smiling and practically running after her the couple made their way into the bathroom and into the hot soapy water.

A few days later and Draco had no other word from Andromeda, this suited him just fine. He was sat in a back study room in the library reserved for the school heads; they were working on their potions project. Draco was just staring into space when he felt a scrunched hit the side of his face.

"Draco?" Hermione said looking at him questioningly

"Sorry, I was miles away, what were you saying" he replied.

"Erm, I was just saying that I think we have finished with the theory on this, I think we are ready to start making the potion."

"That's great – now I'm starving can we go eat?" Draco asked

"Yeah lets go I'm hungry too" With that Hermione and Draco left their study room, Draco picked up Hermione's bag and grabbed her hand and walked to the great hall.

"Hi guys, how are you?" Hermione said sitting next to Ginny

"Hermione, how are you, I've missed you." Ginny replied hugging her friend.

"Hey 'Mione" Harry said mouth full of dinner. Hermione smiled at her friend eating''

"Hi Draco," Ginny said as he sat down next to Harry and began to load his plate. He smiled and nodded courteously as he too began to eat. Harry and Draco just nodded at each other, dinner time was a quiet time, - this made the girls giggle and they began picking their dinner.

Once Harry and Draco had finished eating he soon began talking, mainly about Quidditch a conversation that would last right through dessert. The girls on the other were engaged in their own conversation about the weeks events, and relaying any gossip that was currently circulating the school.

As the dinner plates began to disappear and the Hogwarts students began to leave the great hall, Ginny began to yawn,

"Right boys, I think we might head back to the dorms, I'm quite tired." Ginny started interrupting the boys.

"Ok" Harry replied, "I'll walk you back. I guess we'll see you two tomorrow, Draco you fancy a fly in the afternoon?"

"Yeah mate say about 3?" Draco replied as he began to stand. Harry and Ginny made the nightly farewells, Ginny hugged her friend while the boys were rather macho with their handshake and pats on the back. With that Harry and Ginny left.

"Come on then you, let's go" Draco began as he took Hermione's hand and led her out into the entrance hall and back to the common room.

They made their way up the many stair cases stopping occasionally stopped every so often to cheekily kiss each other and they ascended the stair cases.

Once they reached their door they stopped for a second as Draco pulled Hermione close to him and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Hmmm…" Hermione sighed.

Draco deepened he kiss running one hand through her hair and the other was in the small of her back and pushing her against him. They stayed that way for about 5 minutes until Draco pulled away, took her hand and muttered the password to the portrait and pulled Hermione through the door way, looking back at her he didn't notice the young black haired girl running towards him and throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him squarely on the lips.

**That's another chapter. Please review as I would love to know what you guys think. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you so much for the reviews, I would love some more pleaseeee. **

**Anyway, many of you thought that Andromeda would be pregnant well I'm not going in that direction mainly because it was a year ago, but don't worry there shall be many twists and turns. **

**Happy reading and Please don't forget to review. **

"What the hell!!!" Draco shouted and he pushed the black haired girl from his lips.

"Draco – I thought I would surprise you." Andromeda smiled swishing her dress around.

"Why are you here?" Draco said completely stunned looking between his unwanted visitor and Hermione, who he noticed was standing behind him still and calm, her hand still in his.

"I told you I was coming, I've missed you and been thinking about you since that night – Beaux Batons is so lonely, and I know that you need someone like me around…how are you?" Andromeda replied suddenly changing the subject when she notice Hermione who was still standing in the portrait door.

"I'm Hermione Granger, head girl and Draco Malfoy's girlfriend and you are?" Hermione responded completely composed and dignified. This declaration shocked Andromeda but bought about a smile upon Draco's face causing his to solidify his grip on her hand. Hermione walked out of the door way and into the centre of the room and faced Andromeda head on.

"Do you care to tell me exactly why you are here?" Hermione continued looking at rather stunned Andromeda squarely in the eye. Andromeda hesitated for a second,

"I'm here to see Draco, we have history and I have something rather interesting to discuss with him. So Draco I think we should go somewhere quiet and talk…ALONE" This was directed at Hermione; Andromeda had suddenly regained her composure.

Hermione noticed this and turned her attention to Draco,

"I think we need to talk, now" Hermione said walking past Draco and up the stairs to her bedroom. Draco looked disgustedly at Andromeda as he followed his girlfriend to her room.

"She's very pretty" Hermione started as Draco shut the bedroom door behind him.

"What?" Draco replied more than stunned by this comment.

"She's very pretty, your friend is very pretty." Hermione paused and broke from Draco's gaze and walked to the glass doors that led to the balcony.

"Who is she?" Hermione continued.

"She's no one" Draco replied his eyes fixed on Hermione. Hermione turned quickly to face him and replied sternly yet ever so calmly.

"She isn't no one Draco, she IS someone, if she was no one then we would be up here talking about this and there wouldn't be a girl sneaking into our common room throwing herself at you. She is someone." Draco was completely taken aback by Hermione's calmness, he wasn't really sure how to handle this situation, he began to wonder whether the situation would be easier to handle if she was shouting at him, or even crying, but her stern calmness was unnerving him greatly.

"She's a girl I know since I was little, her family was a friend of mine." Draco replied hoping that this would be enough for Hermione.

"You must have had some sort of relationship for her to presume to greet you as she did Draco…I'm not stupid!" Hermione was still a picture of calmness, although deep down she had no idea where this sort of react had come from, she had surprised herself as using she would have started to cry or ran away and locked herself in her room.

"We didn't have a relationship…" Draco started but stopped as he noticed Hermione's eyes narrow. "We didn't have relationship Hermione, it was just a drunken night" Draco began as he recounted exactly what happened that night. Hermione listened intently, she remained composed throughout this story however her heart sank deep inside her when Draco reached the part of the night when he went inside Andromeda's room. She knew that he had been with other girls but it still hurt when she thought about him touching another the way he touched her. Hermione came out of her thoughts when Draco finished his tale and had walked over to her and picked up her hand.

"Hermione I don't know why she is here, I don't know what she wants but you have nothing to worry about, I promise, it is you that I love." Draco finished by kissing her lightly on the lips. Hermione kissed him back and walked out of her room onto the landing where she saw the unwanted visitor sat on the couch twisting her hair between her fingers.

Draco followed her out on the landing and down the stairs.

"I don't know why you are here or what you want but I think you should just leave. Neither of us are interested in anything you have to say." Hermione said completely resolved.

However, an evil smile crept across Andromeda's face.

"Well I think you will be interested in what I have to say" she replied rooting through her handbag and pulling out a piece of paper.

Draco recognised his family's coat of arms at the top of the paper next to another family crest that he didn't recognise. He walked pasted Hermione and snatched the paper from Andromeda's hands, with this her evil smile widened. Draco read the parchment first to himself then quietly out loud.

_The families Malfoy and Crestfall hereby unite with the birth of their two children Draco Malfoy and Andromeda Crestfall. _

_Upon their 19__th__ year these two children will unite in marriage henceforth bringing two of the oldest wizarding families together. _

_It is the will of both families, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy & Maximus and Tridella Crestfall that their children continue to uphold the traditions of their families before them. _

Draco finished reading and Andromeda was smiling, Hermione's mouth was wide open and her eyes were glistening with tears. Draco stared at her completely dazed and stunned. He dropped the parchment and the words slowly sunk in.

"Now what do you think Draco, we are going to be together forever. I think I will make you a great wife, after all you already know that we do the martial activities well." Andromeda said as she walked over to Draco and flung her arms around his neck. Draco was stunned into silence, he didn't move as the girl hugged him nor did he avert his gaze from Hermione. After a while, with Andromeda still around his neck he pushed her away, picked up the parchment, grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her towards the door before stopping and turning to the girl who and just dropped this huge bombshell on his life.

"DO NOT BE HERE WHEN I GET BACK." He said sharply with all the venom that one would usually associate with the malicious Malfoy tone.

Andromeda was scared by his tone but brushed it off,

"Don't be silly Draco, we need to start planning our future." She replied nervously.

Draco marched directly to her,

"Andromeda you stupid girl, we are NOT getting married and if I find you here or anywhere near this castle, I will kill you." Draco's voice had become a whisper and with that he stormed out of the door, grabbing Hermione's arm and pulling her along.

"Draco …" Hermione started as she was being dragged along the corridors of Hogwarts.

"Draco… Draco… Where are we going? Draco you're scaring me… where are we going?" With this Hermione pulled her arm free from the determined boy and stopped dead in the hallway. Draco turned around and saw that he had scared Hermione.

"I'm sorry, we are going to the Slytherin dungeons – I need to talk to Blaise." He replied, gently picking up Hermione's hand and leading her down to the dungeons.

"Dragon's heart" Draco announced as they reached the door to the Slytherin common room.

Draco marched into the boys dorm

"Blaise, I need to talk to you now." Draco said standing in the doorway of the 7th year boys room.

"What's up?" Blaise said pulling on a jumper and following Draco into the common room. Draco shooed the few remaining Slytherins out of the common room.

"We have a problem … a real big problem" Draco started pacing the floor as Hermione sat down.

Blaise turned to Hermione, "You're not pregnant are you?" he giggled.

"No!" Hermione snapped. Draco stood still,

"Blaise can you be serious for a moment" Draco said continuing to pace the floor.

"Fine, what's the problem?"

Draco showed him the parchment,

"Oh man, that's not good mate"

"I know, how do I get out of it, how did you get out of yours?" Draco asked.

Blaise had also been promised to Millicent Bullstrood; however Blaise and Millicent went to their parents and told them that they did not want to get married. Millicent's father had been killed in the final battle and her mother was sympathetic to her situation and allowed the promise to be broken. After the final battle tradition was not important anymore, especially as families who associated themselves with the dark side wanted to integrate back into normal wizarding society.

"Well Millicent and I went to our parents after the final battle, Millicent's father who was the instigator was dead so our parents pardoned the marriage." Blaise explained.

"Andromeda's parents aren't going to pardon us and my parents are dead so I'm screwed aren't I?" Draco said slumping into the couch. Hermione looked at Draco, placing her hand on his.

"Maybe Dumbledore could help, he has lost of contacts at the Ministry" Hermione announced.

"There must be away you can persuade Andromeda that she doesn't want to marry you, but if you cant – another way you can get out of this is to kill her" Blaise said jokingly.

"Trust me" Draco said as he and Hermione got up and headed for the exit. "That thought has crossed my mind."

**Well I hope you like the direction I have taken. **

**Please please please review. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Here's another chapter- I still would love to hear what you guys think so please please keep reviewing. Happy Reading**

"Do you think that Dumbledore will be able to help?" Draco said stopping in his tracks on their way to Dumbledore's office.

"I can't marry her Hermione – I just can't. I thought I was free of all this crap, when my father died I thought I would be able to move on from all this tradition stuff. What if he cant help…" Draco trailed off.

"He'll be able to help I am sure of it. We just need to talk to McGonagall and Dumbledore, well his portrait – I am still not used to that, his **portrait** will be able to help us" With that Hermione walked Draco to the headmistresses office.

As they walked up the staircase to McGonagall's office Draco was silent, Hermione knocked quietly on the door.

"Come in" Professor McGonagall said through the thick wooden door.

"Ah Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy how can I help you this evening."

"Headmistress, may we talk to you…" Hermione started rather sheepishly.

"It's of a rather delicate and personal matter headmistress." Draco continued noticing Dumbledore's portrait looking warmly down at the two school heads.

"Of course, whatever is the matter?" McGonagall said in a warm manner.

Hermione and Draco informed their headmistress of everything that had happened between them since the start of the year, right up to the present evenings events.

"Well…" Dumbledore's portrait injected, "I think the biggest question is how she got into your apartment in the place." Dumbledore smiled, whilst Draco and Hermione looked confused.

Draco handed McGonagall the piece of parchment that Andromeda had presented him with earlier. She in turn read it allowed whilst Dumbledore seemed to examine every wood, she then showed the former headmaster the parchment.

"Is it real" Hermione suddenly spoke. "It's not just a fake to try and trap Draco is it?"

"Well Miss Granger, it does indeed seem real, however, I would advise that we send it to the Ministry to get this looked at, there will be records in the department of magical binding for this sort of things…" Dumbledore explained

"Will there also be away to get me out of this professor." Draco looked wontedly between the present and former heads of Hogwarts.

"We shall have to wait for the documents to be sent from Ministry I'm afraid Mr Malfoy. Minerva can you make the arrangements, I think it wise that we do this tonight, I will go now to my portrait in the Minister for Magic's office and explain the situation to him immediately." And with that Dumbledore left his frame.

"And now we wait" McGonagall stated as the trio sat down to await the return of Dumbledore.

Dumbledore's return was not swift, they waited silently for almost an hour, with only McGonagall stirring the silence to make tea for the three of them.

"Professor Dumbledore" Draco said jumping to his feet. His eyes hadn't moved his old headmaster's frame since he left it.

"Mr Malfoy, so sorry to keep you waiting, I have conversed with the Minister who has managed to get the documents from the Magical binding department…"

"Can we stop this from happening…?" Draco interrupted.

"Well Mr Malfoy, I'm afraid your father seems to have made this nearly impossible."

"Figures…"

"It turns out that only your mother had the power to prevent this from happening…"

"So there's no getting out of it." This time it was Hermione who interrupted and slumped back into her seat.

"Well this is the reason why I was so long in my visit. It seems there is a loop hole in this. Now I am sure you two are aware of the importance and significance that blood has in wizarding actions and ties…" The two heads nodded.

"Well it turns out this agreement can be broken when a signature is signed in the blood of your mothers."

Draco and Hermione looked at each other confused. There was silence in the room while they tried to work how this was a good thing. Dumbledore sat in his frame smiling, waiting, waiting for the two brightest students in Hogwarts to work this out.

"Do you mean.." Hermione started "That we don't need Draco's mothers blood, that is not specifically _HER _blood but the blood that ran through her veins – and the rest of her family." Draco was utterly confused, Hermione was too yet as she spoke the answer seemed to come to her, although as she said it, it didn't make much sense.

"Then the same blood that ran through Draco's mother is the same blood that runs through her sister." Draco's eyes widened.

"BELLATRIX" he shouted and Dumbledore nodded.

"You see Mr Malfoy, the way in which the bind was worded is the loop hole, your father never specifically stated it had to be your mother's blood but the blood line of your mother – it is this that would allow your aunt to dissolve the agreement."

"But sir surely then Draco would be able to sign this, he has his mother's blood line."

Hermione said optimistically.

"No Miss Granger I am afraid not…Minerva" Dumbledore nodded to the headmistress.

"Draco your father may have forget to direct the clause to your mother only, thus including her living relatives, but he did specifically note that you were not at liberty to remove yourself from this agreement." With McGonagall's explanation Draco's heart sank.

"But my deranged aunt is in Azkaban, she is due to have the Dementor's kiss…if she hasn't had it already." Draco sat slowly down, he reached for Hermione.

"Your aunt has yet to receive the kiss. Another reason why I was so long in my return is because I was negotiating with the Minister."

Again the looks of confusion returned to Hermione and Draco and also this time their headmistress.

"The Minister has agreed that he will forgo the punishment of the Dementor's kiss for your aunt if she agrees to sign this nullification. Instead of the kiss she will serve her days in Azkaban without having to undergo the kiss."

"She will never go for it, I know my aunt, she will do anything not to help." Draco said sadly.

"I have known your aunt Bellatrix for many years, and although she has a fearless persona, she has always feared the Dementor's kiss. Even as a child she feared the study of them, she even tried to persuade Voldemort not to employ them so closely.

I know for a fact she has been employing every means possible to delay her destiny."

At these words Draco perked up.

"Do you think that she will go for it?" he asked.

"We can only hope she will Mr Malfoy. Now all the necessary arrangements have been made to put this to your aunt. Now it could take a while for an answer, she is stubborn and this will take much thought for her.

I suggest that you and Miss Granger go back to your dormitory and try and get some sleep. I also suggest that you go about your daily business until we have some news." The headmistress instructed.

With that Hermione and Draco stood and turned to the door.

"Thank you headmistress. Thank you professor Dumbledore." Draco said, Hermione smiled and conveyed the same sentiments and with that they walked out of the headmistresses study and back to their own room.

"At least we have some hope Draco, that is more than we had before we went to see McGonagall and Dumbledore. I still can't believe that it is just a portrait now, but I'd take that over having no Dumbledore any day" Hermione said as they neared the portrait door.

"I know, I just hope my crazy aunt goes for it. Otherwise I don't know what else we can do." Draco replied. Hermione stopped and hugged Draco, I know everything will turn out in the end, because it has too."

Hermione kissed Draco lightly bring about a smile that had disappeared earlier that night. With that the pair headed back into their common room.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO NOT BE HERE" Draco boomed, Hermione stepped back, she had never heard a more frightening sound come from Draco, he had sounded just like his father.

"Now now Draco, there's no need to be like this," Andromeda said getting up from her seat, she had decided against adhering to Draco's command and leaving.

"We are going to be married and there is lots of planning to do…but first thing is first, you need to get rid of that thing beside you." Andromeda continued, an evil look moved across her face.

Draco's face however, gained so much colour it looked as though he was about to explode. As Andromeda stood there smugly he got hotter and hotter, his cheeks became redder and redder, he noticed this and thought how it wasn't the Malfoy way, he was usually calm and silent with his anger but he felt as though something was about to burst out of him.

Hermione took another step back as she realised Draco was reaching inside in robes for his wand. Once he got a firm grip around the handle, the rage seemed to die down, the redness left his cheeks and he seemed to cool.

He walked over to Andromeda who opened her arms as to greet him.

Draco stopped to within an inch of her face which suddenly lost its smug and evil look. He leant his head to her ear and whispered,

"You should listen to me Andromeda, you need to remember that I am a very dangerous man. Do you remember what my father did to your father and his brother?" Draco paused for a response, all he was able to get from her was a slight nod.

"You should remember because the one thing that my father did was to teach me well … now I never want to see you again Andromeda, you disgust me, I do not want you, I didn't want you when I had you, you maybe from one of the oldest pureblood families in England but you, Andromeda are beneath me.

You will leave here tonight and never come back here. You will never seek me out again. You will forget this wedding business because it is not going to happen. I think I have made myself quite plain. I am a changed man, I am not as dark or as evil as my father but it is inside me, and if I were to ever see you again, my actions will not be of my undoing."

Draco pulled his head away from Andromeda, who was now shaking slightly. Hermione who had stepped forward in an attempt to hear what Draco had been saying stepped back just as he did. She had not heard what he said, nor did she now want to as she saw Andromeda to be rather frightened by what was said.

"This wedding is going ahead Draco, we are bound. There is nothing you can do to change that." Andromeda responded bravely.

In the quickest movement Draco pulled his wand out of this robes, opened the balcony doors and sent Andromeda sailing into the night sky screaming.

Hermione ran to Draco,

"What did you do?" She said looking and sounding horrified.

"I didn't hurt her, I sent her to the school boundaries then apparated her to – well I don't really know where it was, although it is somewhere far away." he replied.

Hermione flung her arms around him, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you – I just don't know how much more my father has to throw at me."

"It's ok, it is going to be ok. I'll make it ok." Hermione kissed him, lightly at first, pulling away, slowly until Draco pulled her back onto his lips deepening the kiss. But this kiss too was soon to be interrupted by another unwanted visitor. A brown fluffy owl had flown through the open doors and landed, hooting on the arm of the couch next to the kissing couple.

Draco, stroked the owl taking the parchment.

"It's from Azkaban" Draco said slowly.

_My Dearest Nephew, _

_I imagine you have been expecting my response. Well I thought I would take this opportunity to owl you as I have been worried about you since the death of you father and my dear sister. The Minister has ever so kindly given me privilege to send this to you, _

Draco could feel the venom slipping off the page, it made him feel sick as he read this to Hermione.

_I have become aware that you are requesting a certain task for me. Well my dearest nephew, I am ever so pleased as to tell you my answer. _

_However, I am sure that something could be done for me. What I am saying is that the Minister for Magic is here demanding that I relieve you of a certain task set for you by your father. Well my answer is no. I shall not help you. This is your penance for deserting our cause, you filthy bloodtraitor._

Draco stopped reading, and dropped the parchment on the floor.

**I hope you enjoyed this … please let me know what you think. **

**Review Review Review.**

**thanks**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here is another instalment. I hope you like where this story is going. **

**I would absolutely love more reviews and to hear what you think about the direction of the story and the story in general. **

**Happy reading and don't forget to review.**

"That's it. There's nothing else, but … I can't marry her." Draco said staring at the parchment now lying on the floor.

"You can't marry her, you can't – but what would happen if you just didn't marry her, I mean your father is dead he cant make you." Hermione replied her head swimming and her voice sounding somewhat hopeful.

Draco smiled slightly, "Hermione, _my _father maybe dead…but Andromeda's father isn't. Maximus Crestfall is in almost everyway just like my father, he is cruel and vile and he will stop at nothing to ensure this marriage goes ahead." Draco's slight smile faded as he dashed any glimmer of hope Hermione had.

"Why don't you go to Azkaban? Why don't you talk to Bellatrix, hex her into signing it. I can't loose you Draco." Hermione had now begun to loose the control that she had kept since Andromeda burst into her life.

"You're not going to lose me, I am not going to marry her, and I think I may have an idea though…"Draco's sentence trailed off as her looked at Hermione and suddenly made a move to the common room door. Hermione was shocked at his sudden movements. As Draco neared the door his pace quickened and as he reached the outside landing he broke out into a run. Hermione finally getting over her initial surprise ran after her boyfriend. Draco was running at such speed that Hermione struggled to keep up, Draco was determined; he had a destination and was resolved to get there. His destination was the library; this large room offered one final glimmer of hope.

Hermione came through the door to the library panting; she had to lean against a nearby bookshelf to catch her breath. The sight that greeted her was hasty commotion, she saw Draco hunched over a table with books lying chaotically on the table and the floor around his feet.

"Draco? Draco, what are you doing, what are you looking for?" Hermione said walking over to Draco stepping over the discarded books.

"The Malfoy's are one of the oldest pureblood wizarding families…" Draco stopped mind thought as he continued to find his answer. Hermione was still utterly confused as she watched Draco frantically turning pages.

"Draco…" Hermione said trying to get his attention.

"What? Oh yeah, the Malfoy's are one for the oldest pure wizarding families…"

"You said that Draco."

"Oh right, well Malfoy's have only ever married other pure, old wizarding families. Families like my mother's and well I'm looking for any other relative that might be able to help us." Draco returned his attention back to the books.

"DRACO!" Hermione suddenly shouted out causing Draco to drop the book he was reading.

"For god's sake Hermione what the hell?"

"Your mother's sister, Tonks' mother – why didn't I think of it before. She could sign it, she could stop this."

"Tonks' mother?"

"Yeah, your mother's other sister, she will help us."

"Well let's owl her, come one"

And with that Draco once again sped off, this back to the common room. Hermione followed him as he ran back up to the head common room. As Hermione re-entered the common room she saw Draco sat at his desk hastily writing a letter to the aunt he had only met once in his life.

_Dear Aunt Andromeda, _

_Please forgive this sudden intrusion, but I am afraid I am desperate need of your help. I know my mother never properly introduced us, but I am now pleading for your help. As a child my mother and father signed an agreement – a marriage agreement with Andromeda Crestwell. I am bound to this agreement and the only way I will be free of it, is if someone of the same blood as my mother signs my release. _

_Please, if you could apparate to Hogwarts and sign this clause, I would be forever in your debt. _

_Sincerely yours_

_Draco Malfoy. _

With that Draco called over his owl and rolled up the parchment and tied it to the foot of the bird,

"Right, I want you to take this to Andromeda Tonks' house, take it straight there" With that he stroked his owl and watched it fly out of the window.

The sun was starting to rise over the mountains behind Hogwarts, Hermione and Draco were asleep next to each on the couches in the common room. Light began to trickle into the common room when Draco's owl speedily re entered the common room and landed on Draco's shoulder.

"Hermione, it's here" Hermione left her dreamless sleep and followed Draco to the other side of the common room, where he was standing in front of the fire place.

"What does it say?"

_Dear Draco, _

_I am surprised to have received your letter; unfortunately I have to inform you that my wife, Andromeda has been in St Mungo's hospital for the past six months in what seems to be a coma. The healers seem to think she may not wake up. _

_I am truly sorry for the situation yourself in _

_Yours truly,_

_Ted Tonks. _

"Oh Draco." Hermione said bringing Draco into her arms.

"There's no one else, there's only Bellatrix. I have to go to Azkaban, it's our only way." Draco said looking deep into Hermione.

"Then that's where we have to go. But I have an idea, I'll be back, wait here, I need to get Harry." With that Hermione kissed Draco longingly and made her way to the Gryffindor common room.

Twenty minutes later Hermione returned with Harry in tow. On the way back she had filled Harry in on what was happening.

"Hermione what's your big plan?" Draco said getting up. "Hi Harry, thanks for helping us out."

"Draco, no problem mate, but I don't know what Hermione is thinking"

"Well I thought, we, all three of us should go to Azkaban and see your aunt. Harry is coming because, he was Voldemort's biggest enemy, and well I think coupled with her fear of the dementor's kiss we can get that clause signed.

The next morning the three Hogwarts meet in the entrance hall, the two boys carrying there brooms. Each was dressed for the depths of winter as the fly to Azkaban would be a cold one.

"Hi Harry" Draco said as he walked into the entrance hall and saw Harry standing there.

"Hi guys are you reading. Let's get this done."

As the exited the school they mounted their brooms, Hermione was riding alongside Draco, she still hated flying. The northbound journey was long, dark and cold. Draco was slightly ahead of Harry; his wand lit guiding and directing their way.

The trio were flying for hours, travelling further north into the cold morning air. The sun started to break through the clouds and its rays were bouncing off the glittering sea below. Draco, Harry and Hermione knew they were drawing closer to the wizarding prison when the sun seemingly left the sky. Dark clouds engulfed them; icy cold raindrops began to beat down on them as the two boys struggled to keep control of their brooms.

The weather worsened as they drew ever closer, then suddenly a huge triangular stone building emerged out of the sea, the sky was black and the black sea beat the bottom of the monumental structure.

Out of the darkness the flying dementors headed towards to the flying trio.

"Expecto Patronum"

"Expecto Patronum"

"Expecto Patronum" All three shouted and there individual patronouses shot out of their wands and guided them to the great wooden door, keeping in the worst of wizarding kind.

As they entered the prison they were greeted by high pitched cackles, screams and an air of deep despair.

The prison guard who greeted them had his patronus bouncing around his head.

"It is not often we get visitors here" He said as he led the three down dark dank corridors

"You're aunt is through this door Mr Malfoy, however, I must advise you that there will also be two dementors inside, keep your patronuouses about you and under no circumstances get too close to the prisoner, do not allow your wands to be near her. She will be shackled; however, as you may no she is deeply crazed. I will be out here if you need anything and if anything goes wrong send out red sparks and we will come to assist you." With that the prison guard nodded and walked over to another room and sat at his desk, leaving the door open.

Hermione, Harry and Draco looked at each other apprehensively,

"Harry can you wait out here until we are ready for you?" Hermione said, Harry nodded and with that Draco and Hermione went to walk through the door.

**There you go another chapter. Please Please review, I want to hear your advise, opinions. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Here is another instalment. I hope you like where this story is going. **

**I would absolutely love more reviews and to hear what you think about the direction of the story and the story in general. **

**Happy reading and don't forget to review.**

"Well look what Merlin dragged in" Bellatrix said greeting her two guests. She was sat on an old wooden chair, her wrists were magically bound behind her back. Her face was pale, her smile twisted across her face with a mixture of fear and arrogance. Two Dementors floated over head, gliding against the tall ceiling above their prisoner.

"Surely you aren't surprised to see me?" Draco replied to his aunt. He walked out of the shadows towards his aunt.

"You know why I am here, and what you should know is that you are going to help me whether you want to or not." Draco continued pulling up a chair.

"Now, now little Drakie you are crazy if you think I am going to pardon you from the little task you parents left you. There is nothing you can offer me, nothing I would want from you. You and the Crestfall girl will be very happy together or not HAHAHA" Bellatrix said leaning back in her chair her putrid smile widening across her face.

"Then maybe you fancy a little kiss from the Dementors." Hermione suddenly spoke stepping out of the shadows.

"Ahhh it's your lover, it's the Mudblood. Surely Draco I am doing you a huge favour in not pardoning you. This way you will not shame the Malfoy name child."

Draco stood up and leaned on the table, flashes of the old Draco Malfoy darted across his face.

"You will help me you bitch, I have my ways in making you do this. I am here for as long as it takes."

"Then you will be here until the Dark Lord returns once again and frees me from this place."

"You really are stupidly crazy, you are never leaving this place, you will die here, a slow lonely and pathetic death. You will not be rescued, your precious lord will not be returning."

Bellatrix stood up and twistedly leant forward towards her nephew, the Dementors flew down from above to within inches of their crazed prisoner. She fell back down on her wooden chair.

"He came back before and he will again"

"Hahaha, ok aunt if that is what you want to believe then go ahead, but I'm telling you, you will sign this pardon now."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" His aunt screamed, the scream bounced off all 4 walls, causing last vibrations around the room. She sank back into her seat and began to violently move around causing her seat to rock back and forth.

Draco pulled Hermione to him, "Hermione this is not working I think we should bring Harry in."

"No Draco we need to wait until she is ready before we bring in Harry."

"OK, but I don't know how long I can keep from hexing her." Draco replied.

Bellatrix continued to move around in her seat but now she started to cackle her wicked insane laugh which also echoed around the room.

"You are just the same as me Draco, you will never be free." Bellatrix shouted falling back into her laughter.

Draco turned suddenly his wand stretched out.

"CRUCIO" Flashes of light burst from Draco's wand, Bellatrix hit the floor when the lights him her in the chest. She screamed, this time her screams were not the maniacal crazed screams but instead were full of pain and fear.

Draco kept the spell on her for only a few seconds but the screams made it fell like hours. The Dementors were gleefully gliding over head spinning and turning with all the pain and misery in the room.

"Draco stop now." Hermione whispered

"NO! She will sign the pardon." His concentration intensified and the spell strengthened

Hermione grabbed Draco's wand hand,

"Hahaha you have to mean it my dear nephew."

"Oh I do, you could feel that I meant it."

"You would have made a great Death Eater Draco, you would have made the Dark Lord proud" Bellatrix retorted as she climbed back on her feet.

"Do you think that I would have made a good Death Eater?" said a voice at the back of the room as Harry entered the dark room.

Bellatrix's face fell, the crazed expression that had previously occupied it disappeared and was replaced by uncontrollable fear.

"You…" She whispered.

"No I didn't think I would make a good Death Eater" Harry replied staring at the now silent prisoner.

"Maybe I shouldn't have killed the ring leader of the Death Eaters. Yeah that might set me back in the Death Eater ratings."

"Why are you here," Bellatrix said backing away into the corner of the room, the Dementors moved closer to the bound prisoner

"Well I'm here to get my friend his pardon. That's right, the infamous Draco Malfoy is now in love with a muggle born and friends with the Boy who Lived, or should that be the Boy who Killed Voldemort, or the Boy who is about to do the same to Bellatrix LeStrange former golden girl of Voldemort who fell at the hands of …well of my hands." Harry spoke these words whilst edging towards Bellatrix who was now cowering in the corner of the cold and dark room.

"Not saying much now are you aunt Bellatrix?" Draco said smiling.

"No she's not she's just summoning up the strength to give you your pardon."

"I won't do it" Said a whisper from the corner.

"You will" Harry replied raising his wand, Draco following suit.

"CRUCIO"

"CRUCIO" the two boys shouted.

Bellatrix screamed loudly her body spasming out of control.

The boys lifting the spell.

"Well that's what happens when you mean it" Harry said. "Now Bellatrix are you going to sign the pardon."

"No" came a whisper.

The spells shot out again from the end of Harry and Draco's wand.

"How about now" As the spell ceased again.

"Ok," That was enough for Hermione as she rushed towards the prisoner still bound crumbled on the floor. She pierced Bellatrix's skin with a quill and watched it fill with her blood. Bellatrix flinched with the sudden pain and again when Hermione pulled it from her skin. Hermione then placed the quill in Bellatrix's fingers and held the parchment to the hands still tied behind her back.

Bellatrix closed her eyes tightly, blood was trickling out of the corner of her mouth, as she signed the parchment. Once the signature was complete the parchment shone brightly and disappeared. Draco should felt like shackles had been lifted from his shoulders.

"Now for the first time in your pathetic, cruel life you have done the right thing." Hermione said getting to her feet and walking over to Harry and Draco.

"Now I think we should leave here." Harry said heading for the door, he left as Hermione and Draco stared at the heap on the floor.

"GO!" Said a stern voice

Hermione and Draco took one last look and turned to the door just noticing the Dementors swoop down and kiss their prisoner.

**There you go another chapter. **

**Sorry it's not as long as the others, but I hope you still think its good. **

**Please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**After a lengthy absence here is another chapter. I hope you like it.**

**Happy reading and don't forget to review.**

"Hermione, you are squeezing a little too hard; I can't breathe"

"I'm sorry Draco, I am just so cold and I realllllly hate flying".

"We are nearly back at Hogwarts; but we won't get there unless you ease up." Drace replied gasping for air.

"Drace..." Harry shouted, "What's the problem? Come on I want to get back"

"It's Hermione she's squeezing all the air out of my lungs" Harry Laughed as he circled overhead.

"Hermione, ease up; it's a long way down if you kill him"

Finally Draco, Harry and Hermione saw Hogwarts castle on the horizon; "See we made it" Draco whisphered. The two broomsmen slowed down as they approached the balcony to the heads common room.

As soon as Hermione's feet touched down she stormed off into her bedroom. Harry laughed as he watched his friend dramatically walk away.

"Don't worry; it happens every time she flies, I thought she would grow out of it one day soon but doesn't look like it." Harry said as he flung his broom over his shoulder.

"Harry, a minute..." Drace started,

"Yeah"

"I just wanted to say thank you for your help this evening ... I mean I couldn't have done it without you. Especially as I do not deserve your help..."

"Listen mate..." Harry interupted "as far as I am concerned we are on a clean slate; I consider us now friends and if not for any other reason you are with my best friend and if it makes her happy I will always be around to help" With that he patted Draco on the shoulder as he walked away. "Just don't disappoint her Draco, don't make me regret this evening!"

"I have no intention" With that the two broomsmen conducted some macho shoulder tapping and walked into the upper hallway of the heads common room.

"I will leave you guys too it and go answer the many questions I am sure my girlfriend is going to fire at me." Harry said half laughing "Goodnight Hermione" Harry shouted up and with a nod to Draco, Harry left for his own common room.

Draco shut the door behind his newest friend and leant his broom against his desk and walked up to find Hermione.

"Hermione" Draco said peering around her bedroom door. "Have you calmed down now you are back on solid ground?"

"Don't mock me Draco" She bit back.

"I'm not, relax"

"Not everyone likes flying Draco and I am one of those people!"

"Hermione calm down, why are you acting like this?"

"Don't tell me to calm down Draco you have been making fun of me throughout the whole flight."

"What are you talking about? How was I making fun of you?" Draco was actually starting to get rather annoyed by Hermione and her childlike rant.

"Oooo I can't breathe... She's suffocating me Harry..." Hermione retorted in a mock Draco voice.

"Are you kidding me? Are you being serious right now, I asked you to loosen your grip Hermione, I didn't know that constituted as me making fun of you." Draco was aggrevated beyond belief. "When you want to stop acting like a baby Hermione, come and find me!" With that Draco left Hermione's bedroom slamming her door behind him.

As her stormed across the landing to his own bedroom Draco tore off shirt and threw it across his room. _Ahhhh why is she being so annoying! This is supposed to be a night of celebration and she is ruining like a brat._

Draco was pulled from him mental rant by the tapping of a grey barnowl at his balcony door. _Now who is this..._He thought.

_Mr Malfoy, _

_I have just spoken with Mr Potter who can advised that your problem is seemingly solved. _

_I would appreciate if you come to my office at the earliest convienence to close the matter. _

_Sincerely, Professor McGonagall. _

Picking up his shirt and throwing it over his head Draco headed out of his room and existed the Heads Common Room. _No time like the present. _

As the common room door closed Hermione directed her gaze to her own bedroom door. Concerned why Draco had left she exhaled and admitted - finally that she might have over reacted. But not to be outdone, Hermione grabbed her cardigan and marched over to the Griffindor common room.

"Hi Lavender... have you seen Ginny?" Hermione asked as she entered into the common room.

"Hermione" Lavender smiled "She is with Harry, I think it is quite heated apparently he disappeared without telling her ... or something... I mean that is only what I overheard"

"Thanks" Hermione headed straight to the girls dormitory. The higher she climbed on the stairs the louder the raised voices of Harry and Ginny became.

"Ginny; I don't know what you want me to say, Hermione asked me a favour and I obliged. I was also asked not to say anything to anyone..."

"But I am not just ANYONE Harry!" Ginny interupted.

"I know this Ginny," He replied defeated, "But it is not my story to tell and anyway Hermione will probably tell you when she is ready"

"Then why can't you just tell me if she is going to tell me anyway"

"Because Ginny...it is NOT MY story to tell!"

With that Hermione heard footsteps in the room and as she raised her hand to knock on the door, Harry opened door. Hermione stood there with her hand in the air.

"Hermione?" Harry started.

"Harry I am so we put you in this position but please let me talk to Ginny" Hermione said stepping closer to her friend. Harry nodded as he walked past not looking back at his girlfriend now standing in the middle of the room. Hermione grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently as he walked by and whisphered _Thank you. _

_"_Hermione?" Ginny asked inquizetively

"Ginny, sit down its a long and dramatic story and will require your full attention" Hermione smirked as she closed the door to relive the nights antics.

_Knock Knock. _

"Come in"

"A Mr Malfoy, thank you for being so prompt. Come in and take a seat."

"Professor, how can I help"

"I trust you are now free from your predicament?"

"Yes Professor, I would like to thank you for your help in the matter; I believe all is now as it should be."

"I am glad, it never ceases to amaze me how much some of my student have been through in the seven years at this school."

"Well Professor; at least we won't be remember as a particularlly boring year" Draco smiled and as his headmistress relaxed into her seat.

" I must say Mr Malfoy your year will never be referred to as boring; of this you can be assured. I never failed to be surprised, shocked, horrified and amazed."

"We just like to keep you on your toes, Professor, at least now you can feel like you would have earnt your retirement should you decide."

"We Mr Malfoy I Must say apart from your suggestion that I am anywhere near the retirment age" McGonagall smirked, "I am pleased with this change in you, a change I would wager is partially attributed to Miss Granger"

Draco nodded and smiled

"Well I am glad your latest predicament has been resolved now please go and enjoy the rest of your weekend."

"Goodnight Headmistress" With that the pair exchanged smiles and Draco left to return to his common room.

"Ohhhhh Drakie" Draco spun round at this,

"Blaise ... " Draco exhaled "Never do that again, do you have any idea how much you sound like a woman when you do that?"

"Haha, so how did it go? Do I still need to buy a hat?"

"Not quite yet mate; problem is solved"

"Good to know! But I would have thought you would have been celebrating this fact and not sulking the corridors of Hogwarts"

"Well" Draco said bitterly "That should have been the plan but Hermione has gone mental & I got summoned to McGonagall's office... wait... why aren't you with Lavendar? Trouble in paradise?"

"Women be crazy Draco... women be crazy" Both men laughed at this, "Why don't you come back with me; I have some fine vintage fire whiskey stashed away... that is if the Head boy doesn't bust my balls for having it?"

"Nah, I am off duty tonight. Lets go!"

After the events of the evening Draco felt relaxed by the firewhiskey and the banter with his best friend, the fire whiskey didnt administer the desired results. Instead of the appreciated warm of the beverage, Draco wanted to be lost to it. But this didn't come.

Soon after Blaise tilted his head back to rest of the sofa, he surcumbed to the inevitable slumber of the firewhiskey. Draco picked himself off the seat and headed for his own room. On his journey back he wondered if Hermione has left her room to find him missing.

The heads common room was silent and the fire was reduced to a small glow. _She must be asleep. _ Draco thought.

He climbed the stairs and when he reached Hermione's door he silently opened the door and found her asleep above the covers. _ Maybe she was waiting for me._

Draco closed the door and headed across the landing to his own room and striped down to his traditional green silk boxers and climbed into his bed. Kicking the covers down and placing his hands behind his head Draco began to doze.

Across the corridor, Hermione, who had heard the sound of her door being closed, crept out of her own bed and tip toed across the passage between the two rooms. She paused when she reached Draco's door, second guessing whether she should enter. But with a deep breathe she slowly turned the door handle. She glided across the room snad lightly slid inbetween the sheets of Draco's bed.

Wise to his girlfriends enterance Draco remaind perfectly still under he felt Hermione's hair brush his arm and her head gently rest against his chest. Hermione let out a sigh happy at completing her mission without being caught in the act.

"Took your time" Draco smirked indicating that he was wise to her plan.

"Watch stopped" Hermione retorted as she moved closer to Draco before closing her eyes as Draco's arm snaked around her.

**Don't forget to review! **


End file.
